Yūjō no arashi
by Gokussdesetsuno45
Summary: La monstruosa Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja ha terminado, Naruto y sus amigos finalmente puede vivir en paz, pero no durá mucho... la llegada de una misteriosa chica dará el inició a un nuevo combate contra viejos y nuevos enemigos, así como nuevos amigos. Naruto x Harem (Mane Six, Celestia, Luna y Chrysalis) [Arco II: Legión de la Sombra]
1. La extraña chica rubia

**Naruto Shippuden: Yūjō no arashi**

**Naruto/My Little Pony Crossover.**

Si, se lo que piensan ¿Otro crossover con MLP? ¿Qué ya no escribiste uno que aún sigue en proceso? Si, si tengo otro que resulto un tremendo éxito, incluso mejor de lo que yo esperaba… tuve otra idea, una basada en un fic en especial _«Kunoichi de Equestria» _el fic que me inspiro a hacer mi primer crossover y realmente quise hacerla (Además que necesitamos más crossovers de Naruto y MLP en español XD).

Esto sucede post-guerra ninja, pero obviando algunos sucesos ocurridos en el manga de Masashi Kishimoto que no me gustaron ni simpatizaron… lo que sucedió al final de la guerra se ira contando y revelando poco a poco conforme está historia este avanzando.

Este fic poseerá lemon en el futuro así como escenas con temas sugerentes con violencia explicita en futuras escenas, así como lisuras y lenguaje fuerte.

Los nombres de los Jutsus y otros están completamente en español, salvo una que otra excepción, tampoco voy a poner sufijos ya que no soy muy fanático de eso. Los personajes del fic **NO** están en OOC, sus personalidades y apariencias están lo más posiblemente apegadas al canon (Las ropas de los personajes de Naruto tienen sus vestimentas del final del periodo «Shippuden»). Las ponis son versiones humanizadas de las mismas al hallarse en el mundo de Naruto (con excepción de Spike y Discord que tienen su apariencia de mi otro fic «Naruto: Tomodachi wa Mahou»), sus apariencias del fic estarán en mi perfil mediante links hacia imágenes para que puedan ver como se verán en la historia, aunque también las describiré.

**Naruto puede usar Estilo de viento y Estilo de fuego (Gracias a Kurama) además de las habilidades de Jinchūriki.**

**Sasuke puede alternar entre el Mangekyo Sharingan normal y el Eterno.**

Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad son de Masashi Kishimoto, y los personajes de My Little Pony son propiedad de Lauren Faust. Los personajes originales de está historia si son de mi propiedad.

En cuanto a los que esperan por el capitulo 26 de mi otro fic, tranquilos, ya lo hare, claro saldrá un poquito más tarde.

Habrán elementos de otros animes/mangas presentes en este fic.

Naruto x Harem (Mane Six, Celestia, Luna)

Espero que todos los que lean este fic les guste y si notan que algo va mal, díganmelo para poder mejorar. Estoy abierto a todo tipo de criticas :)

* * *

—Hablando.

—Hablando —narración—, hablando.

—Hablando —narración—: hablando.

—Hablando —narración—; hablando.

—Hablando —narración—. Hablando

«—Pensando —narración.»

**Jutsu/Soundtracks**

_Recuerdos/Onomatopeyas/Letras de Openings y Endings_

* * *

**Arco 1: Naruto, Sasuke y las ponis.**

**Capitulo 1**

**La extraña chica rubia.**

La aldea escondida entre las hojas casi terminaba su reconstrucción después del monstruoso ataque que un hombre llamado «Pain» había casi aniquilado la aldea. Dicha reconstrucción había sido pausada debido a un monstruoso evento conocido ahora mismo como la cuarta «Gran Guerra Ninja» de no ser por dos personas, los dos héroes de guerra ahora leyendas y que a pesar de todo eso, irónicamente seguían siendo genin:

_Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha._

El primero, con cabellera rubia y alborotada, de mirada algo inocente y de color azul. Tez blanca aunque algo bronceada al punto de ser rosada.

El Segundo, con cabellera negra con cierto tono azulado, de mirada severa y de ojos negros. Tez puramente blanca.

Estos dos grandes shinobis que habían pasado por mucho por sus vidas, muchas perdidas, muchas desgracias, muchos amigos perdidos durante la guerra… al final habían prevalecido ellos dos y habían ganado el combate más monstruoso que jamás hubieran imaginado… una batalla a muerte contra Madara Uchiha un fundador y una leyenda.

¿Cómo han ganado? Nadie lo sabe ¿Qué fue el costo? Nadie lo sabe, solo se sabe que en ese brillante amanecer del tercer día de la guerra que pareció no tener final, los dos caminaron al mismo tiempo que el sol se elevaba, cada uno con una sonrisa, malheridos, mal trechos, al borde del colapso… habían sido los triunfadores de esta cruenta lucha, por sus actos heroicos, Sasuke fue perdonado y ahora es de nuevo un shinobi de la aldea, aún así se negaba a usar su banda y seguía usando las mismas vestimentas que obtuvo tras la muerte de su hermano mayor. Naruto por su parte seguía usando esas ropas naranjas que el acostumbro ya a usar desde que regreso a la aldea tras esos dos y medio arduos años de entrenamiento. Hasta el momento la batalla más difícil había terminado… pero algo está apunto de pasar que volverá a sacudir al Mundo Shinobi.

…

Era un día soleado, pájaros cantando sus típicos gorjeos, niños jugando por varios lugares, las personas charlando y viviendo en paz tranquilamente, desde que la guerra acabo, todos vivían en paz y armonía, justo como Jiraiya siempre quiso. Pero la acción real se estaba llevando en los campos de entrenamiento, para ser específicos, en el campo de entrenamiento numero tres.

Naruto y Sasuke en este momento se encontraban por así decirlo «entrenando» era normal ya de ellos dos desde que la guerra termino hace un año, ellos eran rivales a toda regla y siempre competían por ver quien era el mejor. A pesar de ser un entrenamiento, Naruto y Sasuke se estaban disponiendo a pelear en serio para ver quien era realmente el mejor de los dos, así eran los dos, así era su relación.

—Paso un buen tiempo desde que hicimos eso ¿No crees Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto mirando los tres troncos.

—Si, ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que eso paso —dijo Sasuke con tono algo nostálgico, pero permaneciendo tan estoico como el era—, cuatro años… el tiempo paso de volada… quien diría que Kakashi quiso ponernos esa prueba de nuevo a nosotros dos para dentro de un par de días, je, en parte es mi culpa por haber estado tanto tiempo con Orochimaru. Pero como sea no nos pongamos depresivos por cosas del pasado… tenemos que entrenar para cuando eso llegue.

—¡Prepárate porque voy a dar lo mejor de mi! ¡De veras! —exclamó Naruto enseñándole el puño.

—Hmph, di lo que quieras dobe —dijo Sasuke sujetando con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada «chokuto» mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Tch! ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! Teme. —gruño Naruto con una expresión chistosa de rabia.

—Solo ven y atácame, a menos que tengas miedo —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

—Bien, haya voy ¡De veras, Sasuke!

Naruto se preparo con una sonrisa mientras se preparaba haciendo la señal del «Jutsu Multiclones de sombra». Una hoja se había desprendido de un árbol cercano, mientras los dos rivales se veían fijamente. Finalmente la hoja toco el charco como una señal de inicio al combate de los rivales. Naruto se lanzó como siempre primero a atacar, ese era su estilo, atacar una vez comenzara el combate para «patearle el trasero» a su oponente que en este caso era Sasuke. Sasuke por su lado activo su habilidad secreta. El «Sharingan» ojo que solo podían usar los Uchiha debido a su sangre o simplemente conocido como Kekkei Genkai.

Con dichos ojos los movimientos de Naruto eran predecibles para Sasuke, detenía las patadas de Naruto con facilidad. Pero Sasuke había olvidado algo que Naruto sabía… ¡El podía controlar el poder del Zorro de las nueve colas! Naruto y el Zorro que respondía al nombre de «Kurama» se habían vuelto aliados durante la guerra. Su alianza fue creciendo progresivamente durante la guerra hasta volverse finalmente amigos, esto le permitió a Naruto usar todas las formas de Kurama, ahora mismo, Naruto había entrado en la versión uno del chakra de Kurama, el cual le daba una capa de chakra rojo burbujeante a su alrededor con nueve colas en la espalda… antes hubiera perdido el control, pero ahora era tan natural que podía sacar hasta nueve colas en esta versión.

—Esa es lo mismo que usaste hace cuatro años ¿Verdad? —preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Naruto se rasco la parte de debajo de su nariz con una sonrisa, Sasuke también sabia que el combate se volvería más complicado, pero aún así, Sasuke estaba animado por pelear contra Naruto. Así mismo Naruto también estaba emocionado por seguir su combate contra Sasuke. Y continuaron el combate, Naruto comenzó a correr alrededor de Sasuke a una velocidad realmente abrumadora, sin embargo Sasuke le seguía con la mirada con sus encarnados «Sharingan» hacia arriba Naruto formo una enorme brazo hecho puramente del mismo chakra bermellón que lo rodeaba. Sasuke no tuvo más opción que materializar la caja torácica morada del Susano'o para salvarse del ataque de Naruto. Con la caja torácica el ataque pacería haberle hecho cosquillas más que daño. Tras eso, hizo de parecer los huesos, quedando solo la energía de chakra morada a su alrededor.

—Je, mejoraste tus habilidades como Jinchuriki desde la guerra Naruto —opinó Sasuke haciendo tronar su cuello para prepararse para el siguiente ataque.

—Jeje, gracias Sasuke, pero estoy seguro que tu tampoco te la pasaste todo el tiempo sin hacer nada —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

—En efecto —confirmó Sasuke cerrando los ojos —, me la pase entrenando todo el tiempo que pude y conseguí sacar una nueva técnica.

—¿Eh? ¿Puedes usar una nueva súper técnica? ¡¿En serio?! —exclamó emocionado Naruto.

—Si… considerante afortunado —Sasuke cambió sus Mangekyo Sharingan a Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno—, serás la primera persona en ver mi…

_¡Poof!_

Un pequeño estallido de una bola de humo detuvo las palabras de Sasuke interrumpiéndolo justo antes de que revelara su «técnica» la persona que había interrumpido, era el Jonin a cargo del equipo al que Naruto y Sasuke pertenecían: Kakashi Hatake. El seguía con sus típicas ropas de Jonin, de hecho, si uno comparaba las fotos de el hace cuatro años y las de ahora, las diferencias eran casi imposible de notar.

—¡Kakashi-Sensei/Kakashi! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

—Hola, Naruto, Sasuke —dijo Kakashi saludándolos, aunque esto no se notaba ya que seguía leyendo el mismo libro anaranjado no apto para menores de edad que el solía leer—, veo que siguen peleando como siempre, ya van tres veces esta semana.

Naruto rió nerviosamente rascándose la nuca, mientras que Sasuke simplemente siguió con los brazos cruzados, aunque notaba que Kakashi no estaría ahí para nada, había parado su combate a pesar de que ellos dos lo habían superado ya hace tiempo, así que algo debería estar pasando.

—Kakashi, se que no viniste a detener nuestro combate así sin más, algo debe estar pasando —dijo Sasuke.

—La verdad si, Lady Tsunade y el señor Fukasaku quieren verlos a los dos, dijo que era un asunto muy importante —dijo Kakashi, haciendo que Naruto y Sasuke se acercaran curiosos—, sería el equivalente a una misión de rango SS.

Esto no paso desapercibido por Naruto. Si, es verdad, el equipo siete estaba reunido nuevamente y todo era como debió ser, pero las misiones eran tediosas que iban desde atrapar a algún gato, a hacer jardinería, lo mejor se lo ganaba Sakura por ser Chunin, mientras que los pobre Naruto y Sasuke tenían que seguir haciendo misiones para niños de doce años a pesar de ser ya casi adultos y el tener una misión no solo de rango S, si no de ¡RANGO SS! Era algo que ni Naruto ni Sasuke podían pasar.

—¡Genial y que debemos hacer! —exclamó emocionado Naruto.

—Simple, síganme a la torre Hokage y ahí sabrán lo que pasa… —dijo Kakashi, Naruto asintió emocionado y corrió detrás de Kakashi haciendo desaparecer el poder de Kurama, Sasuke por su parte fue caminando tranquilamente volviendo a guardar su espada en la funda.

…

Sasuke y Naruto fueron guiados hasta la oficina de Tsunade, Naruto cargado de emoción, mientras que Sasuke como siempre relajado y estoico. Junto a Tsunade estaba el segundo maestro de Naruto, Fukasaku, quien le había enseñado las Artes del Sabio a Naruto tras la muerte de Jiraiya.

—Naruto —dijo Tsunade—, Fukasaku tiene algo que decirte.

—¿Pasa algo viejo Sabio Fukasaku? —preguntó Naruto.

—Naruto,—dijo Fukasaku—, acompáñame un momento a Myobokuzan, es de suma importancia que vengas de inmediato.

Naruto y Sasuke parpadearon unas dos veces confundidos, Fukasaku se veía serio, eso significaba que algo estaba pasando, algo serio, aunque ellos ya no tenían que preocuparse por cosas como Akatsuki después de lo ocurrido al final de la Gran Guerra, igual esto podría ser el venida de una batalla aún más monstruosa que la anterior.

—Bien, voy a ir —dijo Naruto serio, pero fue detenido por Sasuke quien le tomo el hombro.

—No tan rápido dobe —dijo Sasuke—, voy también.

—¿Eh?

—La primera vez no me tenías para ayudarte, esta vez te estaré apoyando al cien porciento Naruto, justo como en los viejos tiempos —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa—, además tengo que asegurarme de que no hagas ninguna idiotez.

Naruto se quedo un momento sorprendido, ¿Sasuke quería trabajar en equipo? Sin duda las palabras de Itachi antes de irse para siempre con el Edo Tensei habían cambiado la forma de ser de Sasuke para bien.

—Si el chico Sasuke quiere venir esta bien —dijo Fukasaku sonriendo—, pero mejor agárrate de Naruto porque o sino te quedaras aquí al final.

Sasuke hizo lo que debería hacer y agarro el hombro derecho de Naruto, Fukasaku salto enfrente de ellos y hizo un sello «Carnero» para gritar el nombre del jutsu:

—**¡Jutsu de invocación invertido!**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los tres habían desaparecido de la escena en una nube de humo, para volver a aparecer pero en Myobokuzan en este caso, era la primera vez que el pelinegro Sasuke observaba con sus propios ojos el lugar conocido como «Myobokuzan» por lo que se podía ver por su rostro que el lugar le sorprendía, era enorme gigantesco, con miles de hojas gigantescas, sapos colosales así como pequeños descansando, y otros recorriendo el lugar. Aún así Naruto no podía entender que pasaba y cual era el alboroto.

—¿Qué sucede viejo Sabio Fukasaku? —preguntó Naruto.

—Síganme —dijo Fukasaku señalándoles a los dos con su brazo que lo siguieran.

Sasuke miró a Naruto confundido, Naruto solo pudo contestar encogiéndose de hombros. Los dos siguieron al viejo sapo, por un buen rato, hasta que Sasuke finalmente sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad… pregunto.

—Sapo viejo, quería preguntarle ¿A dónde nos esta llevando?

—Verán… el día de hoy, algo fuera de lo común paso aquí en Myobokuzan.

—¿«Fuera de lo normal»? —repitió Naruto confundido.

—Bueno… si quieren saber… mejor véanlo ustedes mismos —dijo deteniéndose al ver que llegaron adentro del salón en donde se encontraba el Gran Sapo Sabio.

Naruto no lograba entender que pasaba, pero entonces, tanto Naruto y Sasuke vieron algo que los dejo sorprendidos a los dos. Una persona vino caminando a gatas, una chica aparentemente de la edad de Naruto y Sasuke de cabello rubio igual que Naruto solo que de tono más claro y ojos verdes, con pequeñas pecas blancas en la cara que le daba un toque bastante adorable por así decirlo. Solo vestía un sombrero vaquero ya que estaba desnuda en su totalidad, dejando ver su delicada y a la vez hermosa figura.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Sasuke confundido.

—¿Quién es está chica? —preguntó Naruto igual de confundido.

—No lo se —respondió Fukasaku—, cuando llegó aquí la encontramos gateando afuera, aparentemente estaba confundida la muy pobrecilla. Cuando le preguntamos de donde venía dijo un nombre raro… **Ponyville **o algo así.

—Nunca oí de ese lugar llamado «Ponyville» —respondió Sasuke—, de hecho… ni siquiera existe en los mapas de las naciones… ¿Están seguros de que ella está bien?... ya saben —Sasuke comenzó a girar su dedo índice alrededor de su oreja izquierda— ¿Del coco?

—No lo creo Sasuke Uchiha, ella se veía muy en serio cuando lo dijo —dijo Fukasaku—, aunque intente investigar con otros como las babosas, hasta las serpientes del monte Ryuchido… no pude conseguir ninguna información del mundo conocido como Ponyville.

«—¿Cómo es esto posible? —pensó Sasuke tenso—. Es básicamente imposible que una persona en especial una mujer aparezca en algún lugar, y mucho menos en uno en el cual solo puede ingresar alguien que pude invocar… ¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí? ¿Y porque esta desnuda?

Naruto fue el que hizo el primer movimiento, acercándose a la chica desconocida para hablar con ella de la manera más amable posible sin asustarla, ya que a pesar de todo… ella lucia algo asustada de estar en este lugar, no se la podía culpar, era una chica inocente que había aparecido en un lugar misterioso de la nada… Naruto al verla sintió algo similar a lo que sentía con Sakura, solo que esta sensación era más fuerte aún… esta era hermosa, todo sus ojos, su cuerpo todo de ella era simplemente hermoso, no pudo evitarlo, su rostro comenzó a arderle de rojo vivo al verse tan cerca de ella, Naruto estaba mirando bien a la chica hasta que finalmente… se decidió a hablar.

—Hola —dijo presentándose—, soy Naruto Uzumaki ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Applejack —dijo la chica, para luego comenzar a mirar a todos lados aparentemente confundida—. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y que es este lugar?

Fukasaku entrecerró los ojos un momento, tenía algo de que fijarse… pero para eso, necesitaba que Naruto y Sasuke se fueran aunque sea un pequeño momento.

—Chico Naruto, chico Sasuke, ¿No les molestaría sacar a la muchachita un momento afuera? —pidió Fukasaku a los dos rivales.

—Como usted diga —dijo Naruto dando un asentimiento.

Naruto cargo a la chica poniendo su brazo izquierdo por debajo de las pantorrillas y su mano derecha debajo de su cabeza lo más cuidadosamente posible. Sasuke por su lado se mostro curioso por lo que Fukasaku había dicho ¿Por qué querían que se fueran un momento afuera? Sasuke se le quedo un momento mirando de reojo hasta que…

—¡Oye Sasuke! ¡¿Vienes o no?! —preguntó Naruto quien ya estaba a una distancia.

—¡Oh! ¡Si! Si… ya voy —dijo Sasuke dándose cuenta de que le llamaban, volvió a mirar a Fukasaku una vez más y luego comenzó a correr ya que Naruto lo estaba prácticamente dejando atrás.

—¡OYE ESPERAMÉ IDIOTA! —exclamó Sasuke mientras corría.

Fukasaku comenzó a saltar hasta llegar con el Gran Sapo Sabio, aquel sapo que había predicho que Naruto salvaría al mundo de una amenaza como lo era Madara. Al parecer el Sapo tenía una nueva profecía…

—¿Esta sucediendo? —preguntó.

—Me temo que si, Gran Sapo Sabio —contestó Fukasaku con varias gotas de sudor recorriéndole la mejilla.

—Ya veo, entonces ¿Han venido las ocho mujeres del otro universo?

—No… todavía no, solo una.

—¿Piensas decirle al joven Naruto y el Joven Uchiha acerca de la profecía Fukasaku?

—No, todavía no… no hasta que lleguen las otras ocho… hasta el momento deberemos esperar.

—Espero que nada malo pase… esos dos de ahí son la única esperanza —dijo el Gran Sapo Sabio, probablemente refiriéndose a Naruto y Sasuke, ellos ya habían salvado el mundo Shinobi una vez… por lo que ellos podrían ser.

Por otro lado, afuera entre la vegetación y las hierbas… Naruto y Sasuke se habían sentado para conversar con Applejack. Esta se había sentado de una manera… bastante rara por así decirlo, extendió sus piernas hacia adelante y puso sus manos en el césped hacia enfrente. Naruto y Sasuke se hallaban bastante incómodos en este momento, es decir, le estaban hablando a una chica que estaba básicamente desnuda y ella ahí desnuda sin presentar ningún tipo de vergüenza por estarlo, casi como si de donde viniera fuera natural. El ambiente de silencio incomodo fue roto por la misma Applejack quien le hablo al pelirrubio y al pelinegro.

—¿Qué son ustedes? —preguntó algo confundida.

—¿Qué/Como? —preguntaron equitativamente Naruto y Sasuke confundidos al unisonó.

—¿Son chimpancés sin pelaje o que? —preguntó de nuevo.

Naruto y Sasuke rodaron sus ojos mirándose fijamente sin girar sus cabezas ahora confundidos, o la chica estaba loca o simplemente no era de este mundo, aunque eso ultimo sería una locura. Sasuke puso su codo alrededor del cuello de Naruto y se voltearon un momento dándole la espalda a la chica para hablar entre ellos.

—¿Escuchaste lo que nos dijo? —preguntó Sasuke a modo de susurro con líneas azules en la frente.

—Si, nos dijo chimpancés, Sasuke —dijo Naruto.

—Creo que algo que no esta bien con está chica —opinó Sasuke con una gigantesca gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Naruto y Sasuke se voltearon nuevamente para volver a hablar con la chica y averiguar mejor que o quien era y saber de donde venía.

—Oye Applejack, sabes que somos humanos ¿No? —preguntó Naruto.

—¿Humano? —Applejack intento contener la risa, solo para al final terminar explotando en una sonora carcajada.

—¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿Humanos?! ¡¿En serio crees eso?! ¡Esas cosas llamadas humanos no existen, son puras invenciones! —Applejack pauso un momento secándose una lagrima causada por la risa—. Vaya chicos, al parecer Lyra les mudó esa creencia loca.

«—¿Quién demonios es esa tal Lyra? —pensó Sasuke confundido».

—¿A que te refieres? si somos humanos —dijo Naruto confundido.

—Naruto… creo que ahora entiendo una gran parte de lo que está pasando aquí —dijo Sasuke con una cara sorprendida, sus pupilas temblaban de la sorpresa.

—¿Eh?

—Llámame loco… pero si mi hipótesis es correcta creo que Applejack no es humana, es… una **poni.**

Naruto guardo silencio un momento mientras procesaba la hipótesis de Sasuke ¿Una Poni? ¿Cómo era eso siquiera posible? Applejack era claramente humana, no podía ser una poni porque no había rasgos de eso en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Pero si se pensaba un momento… tendría sentido, caminaba a gatas, no sabía que era humano y quizás lo más importante y quizás lo que llevo a Sasuke a dicha hipótesis… **Pony**ville. Solo había una forma de saber si esta hipótesis era correcta o no…

—Applejack, solo por curiosidad —dijo Naruto llamando la atención de la pelirrubia—. ¿Eres un poni?

—¡Pues claro que si dulzura! —respondió con una sonrisa.

Naruto y Sasuke básicamente se quedaron paralizados, sus sospechas habían sido correctas y Applejack era una poni… pero un segundo… si realmente era una poni ¿Qué hacia aquí? y ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Aún quedaba mucho por averiguar de esta jovencita.

—Bien… Applejack, déjame ver si entendí bien —dijo Sasuke apretando el ceño con sus dedos—, eres una poni, pero tienes cuerpo humano.

—Pues no lo se compañero —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, cuando me desperté ya estaba así, pensé que me había convertido en un chimpancé o algo por el estilo… de por cierto… ¿Qué dijeron soy?

—Un humano, eres un humano —dijo Naruto.

—Entonces ¿Los humanos existen después de todo? —preguntó con una cara algo sorprendida.

—Pues si, en este mundo los que habitan en gran mayoría somos nosotros los seres humanos —respondió Sasuke.

—Ya veo ¡Je! Lyra se va a sentir emocionada si oye de esto —dijo Applejack con una sonrisa.

—No ya en serio ¿Quién demonios es Lyra? —volvió a preguntarse a a si mismo Sasuke confundido nuevamente.

—Y ¿Cómo es tu mundo Applejack? Quiero saber más de el, de veras —dijo Naruto sentándose para escuchar, al parecer, el hecho de tener a alguien que venía de un mundo diferente le interesaba y le llenaba de curiosidad. Sasuke también se sentó aunque el pelinegro no quería admitirlo, se encontraba igual de curioso que Naruto.

Applejack les contó todo acerca de su mundo. Un lugar mágico conocido como «Equestria», en donde la mayoría de la población eran ponis, a su vez habían otros seres que parecían ser derivados de los ponis conocidos como «Pegasos» y «Unicornios». Los pegasos tenían pequeñas alas emplumadas en la espalda y los unicornios; cuernos en sus frentes que les permitían realizar magia. Naruto y Sasuke estaban bastante sorprendidos por esto pero quizás lo que más llamo la atención de esto era un tipo especial llamado «Alicornio» que eran ponis con ambas características, solo habían tres alicornio conocidas: La princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna y la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza que ella y sus amigas llamaban simplemente «Cadence». Otra cosa que llamó la atención a los dos rivales era como era el mundo conocido como Equestria, el clima lo controlaban y despejaban los pegasos, los animales necesitaban ser cuidados y no se cuidaban por cuenta propia, la luna y el sol era subidos y bajados respectivamente por La Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna. Sus amigas, llamadas Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy eran conocidas como «Los elementos de la armonía» debido al uso de seis artefactos mágicos que les permitían usar una magia muy poderosa que podría rivalizar con un Jutsu de nivel rango A o mayor.

—¡Guau! —musitó Naruto sorprendido—, eso es sorprendente.

—Vaya, sin duda es diferente a como es aquí —opinó Sasuke sorprendido.

—Oye Applejack ¿Y tu que hacías devuelta en Equestria? —preguntó Naruto.

—¡Pues yo me encargaba de cosechar manzanas en Sweet Apple Acress! —dijo con tono de voz lleno de orgullo en si misma.

—Maravilloso —dijo sarcásticamente Sasuke con una gota de sudor recorriéndole la frente.

—Oh de por cierto compañeros ¿Cómo se llaman? —preguntó Applejack.

Era verdad, Naruto y Sasuke se habían olvidado de decirle sus nombres, con todo esto ellos se habían olvidado de decirlo.

—Oh si, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki ¡Futuro Sexto Hokage! ¡De veras! —dijo el chico pelirrubio dando una sonrisa ancha.

—Y yo soy Sasuke Uchiha —dijo el chico de cabello pelinegro con simpleza cerrando sus ojos.

Applejack intento caminar de nuevo como acostumbraba… en cuatro patas, pero Naruto y Sasuke sabían que si la pelirrubia iba a tener que quedarse en el mundo Shinobi, tendría que aprender a caminar en dos patas, aunque eso sería difícil. Naruto fue el que intento ayudar a Applejack a caminar la tomo por las manos y la guio en sus primeros pasos. Dificultosos al primer momento, incluso llego a caer un par de veces de no ser porque Naruto estuvo ahí para ayudarla, finalmente ella pudo caminar en dos patas como Sasuke y Naruto. Claro… solo había un pequeño problema del cual ocuparse ahora… Applejack estaba desnuda.

—Deberíamos conseguirle ropa aunque sea —opinó Sasuke.

—¿Ropa? ¿Y porque? —preguntó Applejack—. En Ponyville no teníamos porque usar ropa.

—Bueno… este… —balbuceó Sasuke buscando alguna forma de convencerla, luego recordó que ella antaño había sido una poni—. Es… como… ¡Perder tu pelaje! ¡Si perder tu pelaje!

Applejack quedo pálida un momento, luego miro su cuerpo… en efecto, ahora que se daba cuenta, su nuevo cuerpo… no tenia ni una pisca de pelo además de su cabello.

—¡KYAAAAAH! ¡NO ME VEAN! —gritó cubriéndose el cuerpo ruborizada de la vergüenza, Sasuke y Naruto se voltearon para no verla.

—¿De donde le conseguiremos ropa? —preguntó Naruto a Sasuke.

—¡A mi ni me mires! No lo se —dijo Sasuke.

Naruto se puso a pensar… hasta que, por así decirlo «se le prendió el foco».

…

Naruto le había pedido a Shima que le diera algo de vestir a Applejack. Ella podía hacerlo, debido a que fue ella quien elaboro la capa roja que Naruto uso en el combate contra Pain. En este momento, Naruto y Sasuke estaban esperando sentados entre las hierbas y vegetación del lugar por que Applejack saliera de una vez, Sasuke tenía su mano debajo de su mentón con una expresión casi dormida y Naruto… ya estaba acostado en el suelo durmiendo, con todo y una burbujita saliendo de su nariz, hasta que finalmente salió.

—¡Hey dulzuras! —llamó Applejack haciendo que Naruto se levantara de golpe haciendo reventar la burbuja que salía de la nariz de Naruto.

Applejack seguía llevando el mismo sombrero y la misma cinta roja que ataba su cabello rubio. Como vestimentas llevaba una camiseta blanca que descubría levemente su ombligo, unos pantalones vaqueros doblados en el final y unos guantes de color marrón, con votas vaqueras.

—¿Qué tal me veo? —preguntó.

—Hmph, te ves bien —dijo Sasuke sereno como de costumbre.

—¡Te ves lindísima! —exclamó Naruto.

—G-gracias —dijo sonrojada por el comentario de Naruto, aunque al parecer Naruto no presto atención a esto ultimo.

—Creo que le van muy bien a la señorita, como era una vaquera, decidí hacerle unas ropas que fueran bien con ella —dijo Shima.

—Chico Naruto, Chico Sasuke —llamó Fukasaku—, necesito que Applejack se quede con ustedes en la Aldea, entendido, ella no sabe nada de nuestro mundo y por eso está en su deber enseñarle por lo menos como defenderse con las artes ninja, y no le digan a nadie que Applejack es una poni, solo a Kakashi, Tsunade y tal vez a su compañera de equipo pero a nadie más ¿Entendido?

—Entendido —respondieron al unisonó.

—Los llevaré a los tres de vuelta a la Aldea ahora —dijo Fukasaku—, chica Applejack, tu hogar será la Aldea escondida entre las hojas, hasta que encontremos una forma de llevarte de vuelta a tu hogar.

—Gracias viejo sapo parlante —dijo inocentemente.

Fukasaku casi cayo al suelo debido a lo de «Viejo Sapo parlante» pero pudo quedarse quieto, aunque con una gota de sudor.

—Ay, deberías ser un poco más respetuosa, llámame Fukasaku —dijo Fukasaku algo molesto.

—Jeje, lo siento —rió rascándose la nuca.

Fukasaku saltó enfrente de los tres para llevárselos de vuelta a la aldea, aunque Naruto y Sasuke sin duda tendrían mucho que explicarle a sus amigos…

…

Naruto y Sasuke regresaron en la oficina de Tsunade, Kakashi, Tsunade y ahora Sakura estaban ahí esperando obviamente por Naruto y Sasuke, se sobresaltaron al ver a una persona más ahí… ¿Una chica de cabello rubio? ¿Qué hacía aquí? Naruto y Sasuke tenían mucho que explicar.

—¿Umh? Naruto, Sasuke ¿Quién es su amiga? —preguntó Kakashi confundido.

—Bueno… es una pequeña larga historia —respondió Naruto rascándose la nuca.

Naruto les tuvo que explicar la historia entera de cómo habían conocido a la chica llamada Applejack y que era en realidad, pero no debía salir de sus bocas ni una palabra de esto, el saber que Applejack era de otro mundo podría traer problemas a la aldea y a la pobre chica.

—Espérenme tantito —dijo Sakura—, ¿Está chica es una poni?

—Básicamente así es —dijo Sasuke, para luego girar la cabeza y mirar a Applejack—, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo termino aquí en nuestro mundo o el porque tomo forma humana.

—Es verdad ¿Applejack como terminaste aquí? —preguntó Naruto.

—Bueno pues…

_Applejack se puso a recordar que fue lo que la llevo a ese mundo._

_No había pasado más de una pequeña semana desde que habían salvado el Imperio de Cristal del malvado Rey Sombra. Celestia al ver lo hábil que fue Twilight en esa «prueba» le mando un libro, uno que contenía un hechizo en especifico, uno que ni siquiera Star Swirl el barbado…_

—_Déjame ver si entiendo bien Twilight —dijo Rarity, una unicornio de pelaje blanquecino y melena morada con risos. Sus ojos eran tan azules como un diamante—, si logras perfeccionar el hechizo que dice ahí… ¿Podremos viajar a otro mundo?_

—_Así es Rarity —respondió Twilight Sparkle, una unicornio de pelaje lavanda grisáceo y melena de color azul zafiro con una franja violeta y otra rosada. Sus ojos era de color morado—, no es solo eso, además este libro escribe algunas cosas de ese mundo… como la historia de un chico el cual luchó valientemente contra una peligrosa banda de malhechores junto con su camarada._

—_Aaaay… ya me lo imagino, ha de ser un Gran, fuerte y guapo caballero capaz de arriesgar todo por una dama —opinó Rarity pensando en el tipo de persona que sería es chico. Imaginándoselo como un fornido y guapo semental con una larga cabellera dorada._

—_¡Bah! Sea quien sea ese chico, no creó que sea tan sorpréndete como yo —dijo Rainbow Dash, una poni pegaso de pelaje y alas emplumadas cian y melena multicolor como un arcoíris revoloteando por el aire._

—_No estoy muy segura Rainbow —dijo Twilight levitando el libro con magia._

—_¡Vaya, sea quien sea ese chico quiero conocerlo suena genial! —exclamó Spike emocionado imaginándose como se vería el chico que mencionaba el libro. _

—_¡UH! ¡UH! ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SABER QUÍEN ES ESE CHICO! ¡¿LO DICE AHÍ?! ¡¿LO DICE AHÍ?! —exclamó como siempre hiperactivamente Pinkie Pie dando pequeños saltitos en el suelo._

—_No Pinkie —negó Twilight—; no dice el nombre del chico, de hecho ni siquiera da una descripción de su apariencia, solo dice que lucho contra enemigos formidables al lado de un chico «cuyo poder provenía de sus ojos», el chico desertó y traicionó a su amigo, pero luego juntos nuevamente tras mucho tiempo, lucharon contra alguien que era «odio puro»._

—_Entonces ¿Vas a intentar el hechizo, Twilight? —preguntó Rainbow Dash._

—_¡Oh, si! —dijo Twilight—, pero necesito que retrocedan, aquí dice que tengo que lanzar el hechizo sobre los elementos de la armonía y no se que es lo que pueda ocurrir. _

_Las chicas y Spike obedecieron lo que su amiga había ordenado, sin saber si esta prueba impuesta por Celestia resultaría o no o cuales sería las consecuencias… lanzó el hechizo a los elementos de la armonía. El hechizo golpeó «el elemento de la honestidad» el elemento que representaba a Applejack y rebotó yéndose directamente a Applejack en forma de un gran resplandor brillante de color dorado y…_

…

—Luego recuerdo haber despertado aquí —dijo Applejack recordando.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban bastante sorprendidos por lo recién escuchado, sin embargo, Kakashi le tomo mejor atención al contenido que supuestamente tenía el libro del cual Applejack les había contado.

—Un segundo, dijiste «un chico que lucho contra formidables oponentes con ayuda de un chico cuyo poder provenía de sus ojos pelearon contra alguien que era puro odio»… creo que el libro se refería a Naruto y Sasuke —dijo Kakashi.

—¿Eh? —musitó Applejack mirando a Naruto y Sasuke confundida.

—Naruto y Sasuke hace un año lucharon contra un enemigo formidable llamado «Madara Uchiha» el era básicamente odio puro, por lo que creo que ese libro sin duda hablaba de Naruto y Sasuke.

— ¡Ay! ¿Pero porque existiría un libro en otro mundo que cuenta de algo que hicimos hace un año? No puedo entender que demonios esta pasando —dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados tocando su cabeza confundido.

—No lo se, Naruto… aún hay muchos misterios que encierran el mundo de Applejack, pero quizás en el menor de los casos si es que el resto de sus amigas vienen a este mundo como ella lo hizo… quizás llegaremos al meollo del asunto —dijo Kakashi.

—Tendría sentido, pero es muy poco probable que eso pase —dijo Sasuke, luego Applejack bajo la cabeza mostrando un poco de abatimiento en su rostro, Sasuke notando esto dio un suspiro y dijo—, aunque podría equivocarme.

—Tranquila chica, estoy segura de que tus amigas pueden venir —apoyo Sakura—, es decir tu llegaste aquí eso significa que ellas también podrían llegar aquí.

—¡No tienes porque preocuparte Applejack! —dijo Naruto tocándole el hombro—. ¡Estoy seguro de que tus amigas te estarán buscando! No tienes porque dudar de ellas ¡De veras!.

—De por cierto Naruto, Sasuke —dijo Kakashi—. ¿Está chica tiene lugar en donde quedarse?

—Oh, podría quedarse conmigo si es que no tiene problema claro —dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca.

—Entonces decidido… Applejack se quedará con Naruto hasta que ella encuentre la forma de volver a casa —dijo Kakashi.

—Oye Kakashi, Fukasaku nos pidió que entrenáramos a Applejack para que pueda usar ninjutsu, así que necesitaremos tu ayuda y la de Sakura —dijo Sasuke.

—Ay bueno, supongo que podría ayudar con eso… mañana si no tienen problema —dijo Kakashi.

…

Así fue, Naruto guió a Applejack por la aldea mostrándole todo, desde los montes Hokage, hasta su puesto de comida preferido «Ichiraku Ramen» hasta que finalmente cayo la noche… fue algo así como una primera cita, pero claro ambos aún eran solo amigos, aunque Applejack comenzó a sentir algo por Naruto, al llegar al apartamento en donde Naruto vivía. Aunque al principió el entrar fue difícil todo debido a que la puerta no quería abrirse, tras una tortuosa espera de diez minutos intentando abrir, lograron entrar en el lugar en donde Naruto vivía. De hecho, la casa de Naruto… más bien parecía ser solo una habitación… ¡Y vaya que estaba desordenada! Restos de comida tirados al suelo, pantalones al borde la cama, la manta de la cama desecha como si Naruto se hubiera peleado para levantarse esta mañana, un curioso muñequito con la misma forma del Sensei de Naruto Kakashi tirado al borde de la cama.

Applejack estaba bastante impactada al ver el lugar en donde Naruto residía, ya que era… bueno… era un desorden de proporciones catastróficas, sin embargo Naruto no parecía afectado por esto en lo más mínimo.

—Aquí estamos —dijo entrando en su cuarto—, hogar, dulce hogar ¿Qué te parece?

—Bueno… es… bastante, increíble —dijo Applejack con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza.

—Te traeré un colchón para que puedas dormir —dijo Naruto.

Applejack se sentó un momento en la cama de Naruto. Mientras tanto este de una pequeña puerta, trajo un colchón bastante grande, lo suficiente para tener a una cuantas personas ahí, Naruto lo coloco en el suelo al lado de su cama para que Applejack pueda dormir tranquilamente ahí. Naruto se cambió sus ropas en el baño por una más cómodas para dormir que consistían en una camiseta mangas cortas de color celeste con una imagen de una Kunai en el pecho y unos pantalones negros. Naruto se acostó en su cama, mientras que Applejack aún se veía preocupada.

—Oye Naruto —llamó la chica.

—¿Hm?

—¿Crees que mis amigas realmente me vayan a buscar?

—¡Claro que si, ya te lo dije! ¡Ellas son tus amigas y no te dejaran aquí sola!

Naruto cerro los ojos listo para dormir.

—Solo ten fe en ellas —dijo Naruto antes de comenzar a roncar.

Applejack sonrió, Naruto era un chico amable sin duda. Ella también se acostó a dormir, teniendo la esperanza de que sus amigas la buscarían.

…

Gritos se oían por doquier… era un lugar donde habían puros cráneos y fuego de color azul, ahí estaba un hombre luchando con una extrañas criaturas que parecían tener cuernos, piel rojas y ojos rojos, el hombre estaba más bien acabándolas como si no fueran más que unas simples moscas. Dicho hombre tenia una larga cabellera negra con tinte azulado, tez blanca y ojos negros. Usando de vestimenta una ropa de telas manga larga, guantes negros y una armadura roja, sandalias negras y vendas arriba.

—El infierno no es como lo recordaba —dijo con una voz ronca—, pensé que sería más divertido y que podrían bailar bien aquí, pero son solo parlotean mucho.

—Madara Uchiha supongo… —dijo una voz aún más ronca.

—¿Quién eres tu? —preguntó molesto.

—Un socio por así decirlo… pero puedes llamarme solo… Tirek —dijo una criatura que parecía ser un centauro de piel roja, barba negra, y ojos amarillos, usando armadura.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Madara.

—Tu quieres resucitar y vengarte de dos ciertos mocosos ¿o no? —preguntó Tirek.

Madara comenzó a recordar a un par de mocosos los cuales lo habían derrotado y lo habían de vuelto al infierno… tenía la oportunidad de vengarse ¿Por qué no aprovecharla?

—Hmph… comienza a hablar —dijo Madara con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 1.**

**¿Qué creen?**


	2. Miembro honoraria

**Vaya, me agrada saber que mi historia esta teniendo sus frutos, sin más que agregar aquí esta el capitulo 2 de este fic.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Miembro honoraria.**

Llego la mañana nuevamente, hoy era el día en que el equipo siete cumpliría el rol de maestros de la recién llegada Applejack. Naruto seguía dormido roncando con una voz tan fuerte que incluso Kurama podría resultar intimidado por el nivel del ruido. Applejack para dormir tuvo que taparse las orejas, pero… claro… como ella alguna vez fue una poni por un segundo pensó que sus orejas sobresalían en su cabeza… tardo un buen rato en darse cuenta que sus orejas estaban a ambos lados de la cabeza, finalmente Naruto se levanto animado como siempre era.

—¡BUENOS DÍAS! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa y ojos cerrados.

Naruto se fijo que Applejack estaba tapándose los oídos con ojeras y todo por haber tenido problemas para dormir en toda la noche por el ronquido constante del pelirrubio.

—¿Applejack estas bien? —preguntó Naruto.

—Si… si —dijo levantándose y sobándose la cabeza—, es difícil acostumbrarme a este cuerpo y a estas cosas con cinco palitos que se doblan… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llaman?

—Manos, se llaman manos —respondió Naruto, mientras se levantaba y arreglaba los cobertores su cama.

—Sabes ¿no crees que deberías conseguir un lugar más grande? aquí apenas tuviste lugar para mi —dijo Applejack.

—No lo se Applejack, me gusta mi departamento, he vivido aquí desde que tengo memoria —respondió Naruto—, no se si podría encontrar otro lugar. Pero ya veremos. Ahora a desayunar.

Naruto fue a la cocina de su departamento que se encontraba en una puerta hacia la derecha de la cama, era bastante pequeña, pero había lugar suficiente para hasta cuatro o más personas.

—¿Qué suelen comer los humanos como tu? —preguntó Applejack indagadora acerca de la rutina diaria que tenía Naruto.

Naruto comenzó a buscar en su refrigerador algo que comer, mientras Applejack observaba, de ahí, Naruto saco un vaso que llevaba inscrito la palabra «Ramen instantáneo» a Applejack le sorprendió un poco esto. Es decir… Naruto ayer había comido ya mucho de ese platillo llamado «ramen», ¿Acaso le gustaba mucho?

—¿Ramen instantáneo? —preguntó Applejack sorprendida— ¿Es acaso lo único que comes?

—No mucho, pero es mi comida favorita —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Applejack miro dentro del refrigerador de Naruto un momento y vio varios vasos de ramen instantáneo con distintos sabores y de distintos tamaños, sin duda a Naruto le gustaba el ramen… demasiado.

—¡Santas vacas! ¡Aquí hay suficiente ramen para un año de duración! —exclamó sorprendida.

—Lo se, de hecho mi pasatiempo es comer distintos tipos de ramen y compararlos —admitió Naruto.

—Naruto, podrías responderme algo —dijo Applejack mientras se sentaba en una mesa en la cocina de Naruto a si mismo Naruto lo hacia también.

Naruto se sentó en su silla abrió el vaso de ramen y comenzó a sorber los fideos con dos palillos chinos.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó Naruto.

—No vi a tus padres por ningún lado… ¿Dónde están? —preguntó Applejack curiosa.

Naruto agacho la cabeza algo deprimido por un momento.

—Muertos —respondió haciendo que Applejack se sobresaltara—, murieron poco después de que yo naci, soy huérfano.

—Yo… creó que te entiendo —respondió Applejack agachando un poco la cabeza, con una sonrisa melancólica, cosa que llamó la atención de Naruto—, mis padres también… están muertos.

—¿Hah? —musitó Naruto sorprendido.

—Murieron poco después de que yo naciera también, así que creo que puedo entender como te sientes compañero —dijo Applejack con una mirada y sonrisa melancólicas.

—Applejack… yo… —musitó Naruto.

Applejack noto que Naruto comenzaba a preocuparse por ella, por lo que intento tranquilizarlo para que no se preocupara más por ella o algo por el estilo.

—T-tranquilo vaquero, no tienes porque deprimirte, al fin y al cabo tuve una familia que se preocupo por mi, un gran hermano como lo es Big Mac y una gran Hermanita como lo es Apple Bloom

—Si, creo que entiendo eso también, Sasuke fue como un hermano mayor para mi… peleándome siempre con el en varias ocasiones, viendo quien es el mejor, mientras que Sakura fue como una hermana también para mi, apoyándome en los momentos difíciles y a veces dándome unos cuantos golpes —dijo Naruto.

Naruto se quedo un momento mirando una foto que estaban en la misma mesa, una en donde salían el, Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke, los tres sonriendo de una manera muy amplia, fue después de que la cruenta guerra hubiera acabado, la guerra había cambiado a todos y cada uno de los amigos de Naruto, incluso Sasuke… quien antes parecía tener personalidad retraída y fría contra todos… había cambiado, el había sido más amable, con todos, aunque seguían habiendo ocasiones en las cuales Sasuke parecía seguir siendo el mismo y viejo Sasuke. Sakura dejo de perseguir a Sasuke, de hecho… Sakura había dejado de amar a Sasuke, y tampoco sentía nada por Naruto… ellos tres eran algo similar a unos hermanos inseparables.

Applejack y Naruto finalmente salieron para encontrarse con el Equipo Siete en los campos de entrenamiento, estaba en el deber de Applejack aprender las artes ninjas. Durante el camino, había varios que le daban elogios al «héroe del mundo shinobi» por su valiente lucha contra Madara que tuvo al lado de Sasuke, incluso habían mujeres que básicamente andaban gritando el nombre de Naruto para que les hiciera cosas que eran muy sugerentes, cosa que provocaba que Applejack se sintiera algo celosa por el hecho de que al parecer comenzaba a sentir algo por Naruto… sin embargo a Naruto no le interesaban ninguna de las chicas que se le lanzaban, es más, el todavía sentía que no había encontrado a la chica ideal, pero creía que Applejack era una chica bastante linda.

**...**

Llegaron hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde Applejack comenzaría su entrenamiento, Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban ahí, no llevaban más de una hora ahí. Sasuke estaba recostado en la sombre del árbol, mientras que Sakura estaba parada mirando por su compañero rubio medio idiota Naruto y la nueva amiga de Naruto y Sasuke: Applejack. A lo lejos finalmente vio un muy conocido cabello puntiagudo amarillo y un sombrero vaquero, eran Naruto y Applejack quienes acababan de llegar ahí, Naruto se acerco junto con la chica, para que ella pudiera conocer mejor a Sasuke y Sakura.

—¡Hey Sakura! ¡Sasuke-idiota! —llamó Naruto saludando con su mano en lo alto.

—Hmph, hasta que llegaste perdedor —musitó Sasuke mientras con sus dientes sujetaba un pequeño palito verde con una hojita sobresaliéndole.

—¡Jeje! —rió Naruto mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza—, ahora solo hay que esperar a Kakashi-Sensei.

—¿Crees que se tarde? —preguntó Sakura.

—Hablamos de Kakashi, el siempre llega tarde —dijo Sasuke, mientras se imaginaba a una versión chibi de Kakashi burlándose del Equipo siete.

—Nah, no lo creó el se comprometió a venir a tiempo, quizás finalmente cumpla —dijo Sakura confiando en que Kakashi por una vez en toda la vida, vendría a tiempo.

Así mismo fue, los cuatro empezaron parados con ánimos esperando a que Kakashi hiciera su aparición, cuando ya había pasado una hora, Applejack, Naruto y Sakura comenzaron a cansarse y se sentaron… pasaron dos horas más, Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo durmiendo nuevamente, Sakura también estaba durmiendo, y Applejack estaba durmiendo encima de Naruto sin darse cuenta. Sasuke había permanecido parado ahí como una estatua durante todo el tiempo sin ni siquiera demostrar inmutación o algo por el estilo, hasta que finalmente después de haber llevado más de tres horas esperando y ya siendo las diez de la mañana… Kakashi se apareció.

—Buenos días chicos, señorita Applejack ¿Está lista para su entrenamiento? —preguntó Kakashi con tono tranquilo.

—¡Oiga llegó tarde! —gritaron Naruto, Sakura y Applejack molestos, mientras que Sasuke permanecía ahí con los brazos cruzados.

—Lo siento, es que el camino que frecuento estaba todavía en construcción y tome el sendero largo para llegar aquí —dijo Kakashi tranquilo, provocando que Naruto, Sakura, Applejack e incluso Sasuke cayeran al suelo.

«—Este tipo es mucho más mal mentiroso que yo —pensó Applejack ya de pie con una gota de sudor en la frente y mientras sentía como uno de sus ojos se retorcía ligeramente—, y yo apesto mintiendo».

—Bueno, ahora en serio —dijo Kakashi aclarando su garganta—: Applejack, hoy comenzaremos tu entrenamiento para que por lo menos puedas defenderte por ti misma, antes de enseñarte como usar jutsus… tienes que aprender a controlar tu «Chakra»

—¿Chakra? —repitió Applejack curiosa.

—Si, Chakra —dijo Kakashi dando un asentimiento—el chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo, es indispensable si quieres usar algún jutsu.

—Si, si muy linda explicación amigo, pero yo todavía sigo sin saber que es un jutsu —dijo Applejack cruzando los brazos.

—Bueno… —dijo Kakashi algo sorprendido, ya que el pensaba que Naruto y Sasuke le habrían mostrado un Jutsu, o que por lo menos hubieran tenido una de sus típicas disputas que ahora solían terminar en un pequeño choque Rasengan/Chidori.

—Mira esto y tómalo como ejemplo…—dijo Kakashi.

Haciendo tres sellos, doblo su brazo y puso su palma encima del pliegue interior del codo, entonces para el asombro de Applejack, del suelo comenzó a salir una especie de aura que parecía ser de color azul con un poco de blanco… debía ser eso que Kakashi llamaba «Chakra», el aura despidió a varios relámpagos hacia la mano de Kakashi. Kakashi dio un bramido mientras concentraba el poder, finalmente poniendo su mano hacia abajo grito el nombre de su técnica— **¡Cuchilla relámpago!**

—S-su b-brazo e-esta cubierta de relámpagos —balbuceó Applejack sin poder creer lo que veía.

—Esto es mi cuchilla relámpago, esto es lo que conocemos como «Jutsu», Applejack —dijo Kakashi mientras miraba a su Cuchilla relámpago.

—I-increíble —musitó Applejack.

Kakashi deshizo la cuchilla relámpago quedando como si nada. Applejack seguía sin poder creer lo que Kakashi había hecho, pero no había duda, Naruto le había explicado claramente que los humanos no podían hacer magia como la que hacían los unicornios, pero lo que acababa de ver era semejante a dicha magia de unicornios, era increíble pensar que si ella terminaba este «entrenamiento» a la perfección, lograría realizar hazañas como la que acababa de realizar Kakashi.

—Esta diciendo… que una vez termine mi entrenamiento —musitó Applejack— ¿podre hacer algo como eso?

—Podría ser, pero primero debes aprender a controlar las energías física y espiritual —dijo Kakashi escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo.

—¿Energías física y espiritual? —repitió confundida.

—Ajá, para eso —Kakashi se dirigió a la chica de cabello rosado y miembro femenino del Equipo siete, Sakura—, Sakura, ¿Te molestaría decirle a Applejack que son las energías física y espiritual?

—Esta bien Applejack, presta mucha atención —dijo Sakura, para luego sacar un pergamino y comenzar a explicar—: para realizar todo tipo de jutsu se requieren de dos energías, la energía física y la energía espiritual. La energía física está presente en cada célula de tu cuerpo, conforme más te capacites o ejercites más energías físicas ganaras y la energía espiritual como indica su nombre: deriva del alma o mejor dicho del conocimiento y se incrementan mediante el estudio, la meditación y la experiencia.

—¿Entiendes? —preguntó Sakura.

—Eso creo, la energía física deriva de la fuerza y la energía espiritual del conocimiento… ¿verdad?

—¡Bien hecho Applejack! —exclamó Naruto.

—Además —agregó Sasuke—tu nos dijiste que solías cosechar manzanas haya en Ponyville ¿verdad?

—Si… —dijo Applejack sin entender bien a lo que Sasuke quería llegar.

—Y si es así —dijo Sasuke para luego dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—, felicidades ya tienes la energía física desarrollada.

—¿Eh?

—Verás, como eres una poni trabajadora, de seguro ya habrás reunido la suficiente energía física, así que creo que podemos saltarnos eso y pasar a lo siguiente —explicó Sasuke con una sonrisa—, ahora… nos queda entrenar la energía espiritual.

—¿Y como hago eso? —preguntó Applejack de nuevo confundida.

—Simple, meditar —dijo Kakashi—, con meditar ya será suficiente para poder controlar a la perfección la energía espiritual.

—Meditar… muy bien —dijo Applejack decidida. Realmente le interesaba lo que Naruto y sus amigos podían hacer con eso llamado «Chakra»

**...**

Tres semanas parecieron pasar de volada mientras que cada día Applejack hacia todo lo posible por entrenarse a la perfección y lograr conseguir la suficiente energía espiritual. Durante todo este tiempo tuvo el apoyo de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura en especial de Naruto, quien fue el que más apoyo le daba, incluso solía quedarse con ella todo el tiempo. Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a molestar a Naruto con que Applejack era su novia, cosa que Naruto negaba diciendo que eran solo amigos, pero Sasuke y Sakura conocían bien a su compañero de equipo, lo suficiente como para confirmar que Naruto en efecto se estaba enamorando de Applejack.

Con las tres semanas finalmente pasadas, Applejack quien estaba sentada meditando, con un rostro reflejando serenidad fue suficiente para que los tres compañeros de equipo se dieran cuenta… lo logro, había igualado las energías física y espiritual. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke estaban sentados no muy lejos observando los progresos de la chica sonriendo con orgullo. Kakashi por su lado, estaba leyendo el libro «Icha Icha Paradise» mientras esperaba.

—Hey, ella se ve más concentrada ¿No creen? —preguntó Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—No hay duda, de veras amigos —opinó Naruto.

—Creo que eso nos deja con «ese» ejercicio —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Iré a decírselo —dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie.

Sakura y Sasuke elevaron las cejas al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa. Ya les parecía raro que Naruto luciera tan emocionado de ir a hablarle a Applejack a pesar de que el había negado un sinfín de veces que no tenía ningún tipo de amor por ella, amor que no fuera como el de un simple amigo, pero por favor…¡Naruto esta yendo cada dos por tres a hablarle! Ya los dos comenzaban a sospechar de que esto no era simplemente una amistad… Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a reír entre dientes, mientras que Naruto juraría por el Sabio de los Seis Caminos que sentía alguien se estaba burlando de el, pero el le resto importancia.

—¡Hey Applejack! —llamó Naruto—, ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Acumulaste la suficiente energía espiritual!

Applejack dejo el estado de meditación y miro a Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro debido a la dicha que tenía.

—Lo… logre —dijo feliz.

—Bien —dijo Kakashi mientras cerraba su libro para dirigirse a hablarle a la pelirrubia—, ahora que Applejack tiene las mismas cantidades de energías, podemos empezar por lo siguiente… aprender a combinarlas.

—Pero, ya tengo suficientes energías físicas y espirituales ¿No es eso suficiente para realizar jutsus? —preguntó Applejack.

—No, no es así, todavía lo manejarías muy superficialmente —dijo Kakashi con el ceño fruncido—: para poder hacerlo tienes que igualar las energías física y espiritual y luego de eso combinarlas, verás; cada jutsu requiere diferentes tipos de chakra en distintas proporciones, Applejack, tu debes seleccionar y combinarla de la manera correcta, hasta ahora solo has igualado las proporciones y aunque produzcas una gran cantidad de chakra, sería inservible si no puedes balancearla y combinarla correctamente, el jutsu no funcionara de manera apropiada y fallará —explicó Kakashi, haciendo que Applejack se sobresaltara—: una persona desperdicia mucha energía en esa forma y luego ya no tendrás chakra y serás derrotada en batalla o en el peor de los casos… **asesinada en combate**.

Applejack tragó saliva al solo imaginarse eso, ella no imaginaba que el ser shinobi fuera tan arriesgado.

—B-bien y ¿Qué tengo que hacer para poder combinar ambos Chakras? —preguntó Applejack.

—Es muy simple lo que tienes que hacer —dijo Kakashi tras soltar una pequeña risa, luego apunto hacia los arboles que estaban en el mismo campo—, trepar un árbol.

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST II – Afternoon of Konoha**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sin poder creerlo.

Applejack comenzó a sentir como si Kakashi se quisiera burlar de ella, ¿trepar un árbol? ¿Esa era la forma de conseguir combinar ambas energías para logras usar un jutsu a la perfección? Parecía algo estúpido trepar un árbol para lograr hacer esto… no tenía sentido, claro… hasta que Kakashi le dijo como debía hacerlo.

—Solo que… no puedes usar las manos para hacerlo —dijo Kakashi levantando la mano.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —grito atónita.

¡Trepar sin usar las manos! ¿Eso era siquiera posible? No, no podía ser posible, no hay manera de trepar un árbol sin usar las manos aunque sea, ahora si que era obvio… Kakashi debía estar burlándose de ella ya que eso no tenía simplemente sentido ni lógica. Es más, Applejack se enojo un poco ya que creía que Kakashi le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Debes de estarme tomando los pelos compañero —dijo Applejack cruzando los brazos y inflando los cachetes—, eso es imposible de hacer, no hay manera en la que pueda trepar ese árbol sin mis… amh… cosas con cinco palitos.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó Kakashi con tono algo burlón, para luego dirigirse a cierto pelirrubio que esta mirando desde ahí—, Naruto ¿te molestaría mostrarle a Applejack a lo que me estoy refiriendo?

—¡En lo absoluto Sensei! —exclamó Naruto uniendo los dedos en forma de un sello manual.

De un momento a otro, Naruto dejo de hacer el sello. Applejack no llego a captar para que fue que Naruto hizo eso… hasta que, ante sus ojos… Naruto estaba literalmente caminando sobre el árbol como si estuviera desafiando las leyes de la gravedad. Applejack estaba básicamente sin palabras. Lo que ella había creído imposible, estaba pasando en frente de sus ojos, en efecto… Naruto había escalado el árbol sin usar las manos en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo Sasuke y Sakura sonreían como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—E-esta trepando sin usar las manos —musitó Applejack con las pupilas dilatadas de la sorpresa.

Naruto solamente estaba ahí colgado de cabeza con una sonrisa amplia mientras cruzaba los brazos mientras Applejack seguía mirando sin creer.

—¡Bueno si esta muy lindo ese truquillo! ¿Pero como me va a ayudar a combinar ambas energías? —preguntó Applejack.

—Simple —dijo Naruto despegándose de la rama y aterrizando en el suelo sacando un cuchillo Kunai—: con este ejercicio aprenderás a llevar la cantidad precisa de chakra a un punto preciso de tu cuerpo, esto requiere una sutil mezcla de energía espiritual y física, si dominas esto, serás capaz de aprender cualquier jutsu, lo segundo que aprenderás con esto es a controlar tu chakra, en una batalla es muy difícil concentrar y controlar el chakra, y como ya dijo Kakashi-Sensei el no hacerlo puede resultar en un error mortal, mantener tu chakra tiene que convertirse en tu segunda naturaleza Applejack, necesitas aplicar el poder del chakra en esta parte del entrenamiento —Naruto lanzo el kunai enfrente de Applejack en el suelo—: usa este cuchillo Kunai para poder medir tu progreso escalando el árbol, al principio necesitaras tomar el mayor impulso posible hasta que te acostumbres.

Applejack procedió a tomar el cuchillo Kunai, dando a entender que estaba lista, acto seguido, uniendo las manos en un sello de mano para concentrar su chakra en los pies. Intento no concentrar mucha para no terminar rompiendo el árbol o algo por el estilo, Applejack tomo un impulso y comenzó a correr ¡Comenzó a trepar! ¡Estaba trepando el árbol! Los tres miembros del equipo siete tenían cada uno una sonrisa en el rostro… pero entonces… cayo, se resbalo y cayo y como si fuera obra del destino… sobre Naruto.

Naruto se sobaba la cabeza algo adolorido por la caída de Applejack por encima de el, sin embargo… sentía dos bultos suaves alrededor de su nariz y mejillas… no pudo ver bien que era… hasta que tras un momento, se dio cuenta de donde exactamente se encontraba su cara… los pechos de Applejack estaban justo enfrente de la cara de Naruto, al darse cuenta de esto, su cara rosada tomo un color rojizo debido a eso… y mucho más después de lo que Sasuke diría:

—Oigan, no debería hacer eso en publico —dijo Sasuke sonriendo burlonamente de este momento vergonzoso de Naruto y Applejack.

Naruto se separo gritando muy fuertemente y arrastrándose por el suelo. La piel de su cara ardía al rojo vivo por haber estado en contacto con esa parte en especifico además de que el sobresalto había sido tan grande que estaba respirando entrecortadamente mientras sudaba a mares, Applejack no pareció entender porque Naruto había huido como alma que lleva al diablo. Sakura se acerco y le dio las «razones» de porque ningún hombre debería de tocar esa cierta parte de su cuerpo. Applejack se sonrojo a más no poder, al punto de que su piel se torno tan roja como una manzana.

**Fin del Soundtrack.**

**...**

El entrenamiento se detuvo por hoy. Era el momento de descansar por lo menos, en todo este tiempo que Applejack había llevado en el «mundo shinobi» aún habían cosas que le confundían sobre el mundo en donde Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi vivían. Naruto hoy iba a hacer algo en especial, presentarle a toda la «pandilla» o como mejor se los conocía a ellos «Los once de la hoja» ya que Applejack se había concentrado todo este tiempo en su entrenamiento y no había tenido tiempo para conocer al resto de los amigos de Naruto.

—¡Hey chicos! —saludó Naruto llamando la atención de sus amigos.

—¡Hey Naruto eres tu! —le saludó Kiba, pero luego se quedo sorprendido al ver la belleza que venía junto con Naruto— y… ¿eh? ¿Quién es esa chica?

Naruto finalmente llego con el grupo para hablar un momento y presentarle a Applejack a sus amigos. Claro que se preguntaban ¿Quién era esta chica? ¿Acaso era la novia de Naruto o qué? Es más… Hinata estaba sintiendo tantos celos que incluso se podía sentir una aura de ira que estaba asustando levemente a Kiba y Shino, ya que Hinata solía ser del tipo de personas que serían incapaces de lastimar a una mosca… pero si alguien se acercaba a Naruto ¡Zas! Aunque Naruto, no sentía nada por ella.

—¿Hum? ¿Naruto? ¿Quién es… esta chica? ¿Tu novia o que? —musitó Shikamaru mientras le daba un mejor vistazo a Applejack.

—Se llama Applejack, y es una… ¿hum?... ¡Vieja amiga! ¡Es una vieja amiga que conocí mientras viajaba con el Sabio Pervertido! ¡Y NO ES MI NOVIA! —mintió Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso. Aunque lo ultimo lo grito con la cara roja.

—S-si, soy una vieja… amiga de Naruto —dijo Applejack desviando la mirada hacia arriba, contrayendo las pupilas inflando los cachetes… ella era mala para mentir, simplemente… mala, pero para su sorpresa… se la creyeron.

—Ah… bueno —dijo Shikamaru algo confundido—, ¿Y de donde eres?

—Pues… soy de… ah… —balbuceó Applejack.

—¡Una ciudad lejana en el país del fuego! —exclamó Naruto— ¡Yo y el Sabio Pervertido la conocimos ahí hace tiempo! ¡Y ella acaba de venir para quedarse a vivir aquí junto conmigo!

—¡S-si! ¡Así es! —exclamó Applejack mientras reía nerviosamente.

—Entonces… ¿Son novios? —preguntó Ino a los dos jóvenes pelirrubios.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó Applejack.

—¡¿Hasta cuando entenderán que Applejack es solo mi amiga?! —exclamó Naruto sonrojado hasta más no poder, para luego marcharse mientras daba pasos fuertes en el suelo.

—¿Le pasa algo Sasuke? —preguntó Shino.

—No, solo esta en negación —opinó Sasuke mientras sonreía.

**...**

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST II – Alone.**

Ya habían pasado un total de tres días desde que Applejack comenzó su entrenamiento de escalar arboles, aunque ella había tenido problemas similares a los que Naruto y Sasuke presentaron años atrás, ella ya estaba progresando poco a poco. El cielo se había teñido de color anaranjado y el sol ya estaba escondiéndose a lo lejos mientras la lave brisa de la tarde movía las hojas de los arboles, Sakura y Sasuke se habían retirado, mientras que Naruto seguía ahí sentado cruzando las piernas y los brazos también mientras observaba como Applejack lo intentaba y intentaba.

—Ya casi… lo logro —dijo Applejack mientras miraba el árbol.

Aunque ella había tardado, el progreso era notorio, varios cortes cubrían el leño, casi llegaban hasta le final de la copa. Kurama se reía en el interior de Naruto, Applejack le recordaba mucho a Naruto por su forma testaruda de ser. Naruto apareció repentinamente sentado aún en la misma posición pero en un lugar diferente, estaba rodeado de agua mientras era alumbrado por un resplandor de color amarillento, detrás de el esta Kurama recostado en el agua. Esto era normal, cada vez que Kurama y Naruto tenían una pequeña conversación hacían esto.

—Jejeje… es igualita a ti —opinó Kurama riendo—, ustedes dos serían una gran pareja.

— JA-JA Muy chistosito, Kurama —dijo Naruto— pero solo somos amigos.

—Naruto… se lo que tu piensas, se lo que tu vez a todo momento, no puedes engañarme a mi mocoso.

—Está bien, tu ganas… —dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos.

—¡Naruto!

Una voz interrumpió la conversación de Kurama y de Naruto, la voz de Applejack. Cuando Naruto se fijo en donde estaba Applejack, la vio sentada encima de la rama más alta del árbol sonriendo, aunque estaba muy agotada… lo había logrado. Quizás lo que más sorprendió a Naruto fue el simple hecho de que Applejack lo había hecho en un tiempo mucho menor al del normal… incluso hasta para el de un ninja avanzado. Applejack dio un salto de la rama del árbol aterrizando doblando la rodilla izquierda,

—Lo… lo hice… Naruto… —dijo mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Oye, no deberías esforzarte mucho —sugirió Naruto mientras se ponía de pie—, yo y Sasuke tuvimos el mismo problema, y créeme que después de todo ese esfuerzo podrías desmayarte o algo por el estilo, de veras créeme.

—Todavía puedo —dijo Applejack de manera persistente—todavía puedo…

Sus piernas se tambalearon al intentar moverse debido a todo el esfuerzo y cayó... o eso creyó, hasta que alguien la sujeto y se sentía tibio y confortable sea lo que sea que la estaba sujetando. Abrió levemente sus ojos esmeralda para fijarse… vio bien y lo que vio era un remolino rojo con naranja para abajo y negro para arriba. Se fijo bien y era en efecto Naruto quien la cargaba en su espalda.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Naruto con tono algo preocupado.

—Si… de maravilla de hecho —respondió sintiendo mejor la confortable espalda de Naruto con un leve sonrojo recorriendo su nariz y ambas mejillas.

Naruto al ver que ella estaba bien, también dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro— Que bueno —musitó mientras caminaba junto con ella.

El día siguiente… debido a las ganas que Applejack tenía de entrenar, juraría Kakashi que esta pelirrubia era igual a Naruto en varios aspectos, uno de ellos… la personalidad terca que tenían, intentaron decirle varias veces a Applejack que no se esforzara tanto, pero ella seguía sin hacerles caso y seguía. Finalmente había llegado a la parte final del entrenamiento propuesto por el Equipo Siete… transformación de la naturaleza. Kakashi le mostro a Applejack un papel de color amarillento y se lo dio, aunque claro, la chica no entendía bien a lo que el quería llegar… es decir ¿Una hojita de papel la ayudaría a saber cual era su naturaleza de chakra? Parecía estúpido, pero claro… las cosas que envolvían al mundo de Naruto eran muy raras ya de por si para ella.

—Toma —dijo Kakashi dándole una hoja de papel.

—¿Una hojita de papel? ¿Con esto sabré cual es mi naturaleza de Chakra? —preguntó Applejack con una gota de sudor surcándole la frente.

—Estas no son hojas comunes y corrientes —dijo Kakashi tomando una pequeña hoja, también les dio dos a Naruto y Sasuke—, observa detenidamente.

Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke colocaron las hojas enfrente de. Fruncieron el ceño levemente y dieron un leve gruñido provocando efectos diferentes en la hoja. La de Naruto se corto en dos y se incendió, la de Sasuke se arrugo, también la de Kakashi.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Applejack impresionada.

—Je, te lo dije —dijo Kakashi.

—Verás Applejack —comenzó a explicar Naruto—: Si tu hoja se quema es porque eres afín al fuego, si se corta en dos, es porque eres afín al viento, si se cubre de tierra es porque eres afín a la tierra, si se empapa de agua es porque eres afín al estilo de agua y si se arruga es porque eres afín al estilo de rayo. Para poder saber eso, tienes que concentrar tu chakra en tu hoja y la hoja reaccionara al chakra.

—Estás diciendo que con solo dar un poco de mi chakra a esta hojita, podré saber mi elemento —dijo Applejack apretando su hoja.

—Ajá —dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza—, recuerda Applejack concéntrate y deja fluir el chakra en la hoja.

Applejack miro fijamente su hoja ahora con el ceño fruncido, cerro los ojos para comenzar a concentrar su chakra. Al mismo tiempo que las pocas nubes que habían en el cielo taparon el sol… el papel hizo un crujido al mismo tiempo que Applejack gruño. Sasuke sonrió, Naruto sonrió mostrando los dientes, Sakura y Kakashi también estaban sonriendo… lo que paso con el papel, fue simple… el papel se había cubierto completamente de tierra, y se hizo pedazos de arena que cayeron al suelo. La naturaleza elemental de Applejack era tierra.

—Felicidades Applejack —dijo Kakashi con el tono sereno que lo caracteriza— tu naturaleza es tierra.

—¿Tierra? —repitió confundida.

—Si, la tierra puede ser útil debido a que con este elemento puedes crear grandes masas de tierra o roca, ocultarte en la tierra, manipular minerales muy duros para ser ofensivos. Este elemento puede serte de mucha ayuda a la hora de combate —explicó Kakashi.

—¡Guau! ¡Genial! —exclamó Applejack emocionada, para luego cambiar a un rostro de confusión— ¿Pero como la aprendo a manejar?

—Eso es fácil Applejack —comenzó Naruto—: yo cuando tuve que manejar el estilo de viento, hice una imagen mental de mi chakra separándose en dos como la hoja que fluían la una hacia la otra y luego imagine mi chakra en piezas afiladas y finas.

—¡Ya veo! ¡Solo debo imaginarme a mi chakra en forma de tierra convirtiéndose en pequeños pedacitos! —exclamó Applejack.

—¡Correcto! —exclamó Naruto.

—Bien ¿Cómo comenzaré el entrenamiento? —preguntó Applejack.

Kakashi arranco una pequeña hoja verde de un árbol cercano y se la acerco a Applejack.

—Es simple lo que tienes que hacer, haz lo que Naruto te dijo mientras concentras tu chakra en la hoja y así podrás usar la transformación de la naturaleza —dijo Kakashi.

—Bien —dijo Applejack concentrándose.

Comenzó a apretar la hoja mientras tomaba en cuenta el consejo dado por Naruto. Mientras tanto los tres miembros del equipo siete y su Jonin a cargo se sentaban para ver los progresos, creían que Applejack tardaría aunque sea una semana en poder crear un poco de tierra por lo menos en la hoja… pero para algo que los dejo desconcertados y al mismo tiempo alarmados…

—¡Miren! ¡Se ha convertido en tierra la mitad! —exclamó Applejack emocionada sacudiendo su hoja en el aire.

—¡¿EH?! —exclamó Naruto.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó Sakura.

—¡¿CÓMO?! —exclamó Sasuke.

—¡Ella acaba de convertir la mitad de la hoja en tierra en tan solo un pequeño momento! —exclamó Kakashi sorprendido, incluso el que se estaba dedicando a la lectura de su libro, había dejado caer el libro al suelo al ver esto de la sorpresa—, ¡Ni siquiera los ninjas más avanzados lograrían eso en tan poco tiempo!

«—¿Acaba de lograr cubrir la mitad de su hoja con tierra —pensó Sasuke sorprendido—. Me pregunto si esto tendría que ver con esos tales elementos de la armonía de los que ella nos habló antes.»

**...**

Paso el tiempo, como una semana más antes de que finalmente Applejack lograra manejar su transformación de la naturaleza en especifica. Finalmente su entrenamiento había concluido y había ganado conocimientos en Taijutsu también, además de buenas habilidades en ninjutsu. Ahora mismo Applejack se encontraba enfrente de los cuatro del equipo siete original, agotada, y respirando entrecortadamente con un ojo entrecerrado por todo el esfuerzo hecho. De los cuatro quizás el que estaba más feliz era Naruto, al ver que Applejack había pasado por todas esas arduas pruebas y había logrado superarlas todas. Sasuke por su parte seguía preguntándose si el hecho de que hubiera manejado a la perfección la transformación de la naturaleza hubiese sido debido a que ella era uno de esos tales «Elementos de la armonía».

Kakashi por su parte le informo sobre sus logros.

—Bien hecho Applejack, ahora mismo ya no tenemos nada que enseñarte —dijo Kakashi cerrando su único ojo visible de manera alegre—, felicidades.

—Je, gracias —dijo Applejack con una sonrisa.

—Applejack me gustaría darte algo —dijo Naruto— pero cierra los ojos.

Applejack hizo caso, cerro los ojos. Pudo oír un sonido similar a un nudo siendo desatado y luego por un segundo sintió un pedazo de tela alrededor de su cuello, por lo que empezó a sentirse curiosa.

—Oye Naruto ¿Qué estas haciendo? —preguntó Applejack.

—Espera un momento, ya te lo diré, de veras —dijo Naruto

Unos momentos más pasaron hasta que finalmente…

—¡Listo! Abre los ojos —dijo Naruto con un tono alegre.

Applejack abrió los ojos, vio a Naruto sonriendo con los ojos cerrados alegremente. Noto algo más cuando vio bien a Naruto, noto que el no llevaba su banda puesta en la frente por lo que pudo ver como sus puntiagudos flequillos caían por su frente ¿A dónde habían ido?

**Soundtrack: Naruto Unreleased OST – Naruto Main Theme (Slow version) **

—Felicidades, eres una miembro honoraria del Equipo Siete —dijo Naruto feliz.

Applejack se fijo mejor y miro su cuello… Naruto le había dado su banda que el usaba… justo como Iruka había hecho con el hace años. Luego miro sorprendida Naruto que seguía sonriendo, Sasuke y Sakura estaban igual de felices, aunque no podían creer que Naruto le daría su banda a una chica, lo cual demostraba que para Naruto, Applejack sin duda era alguien importante.

—Y como premio extra, iremos a comer ramen a Ichiraku para celebrar —dijo Naruto, para luego mirar a Kakashi con una sonrisa astuta— y Kakashi-Sensei invita hoy.

—Si yo invito… —dijo Kakashi, luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Naruto— espera ¡¿QUÉ?!

Applejack sonrió… puede ser que sus amigas no estén cerca para apoyarla, pero tiene acababa de obtener a cuatro amigos que sin duda, nunca la dejarían de apoyar y la seguirían apoyando, en especial… Naruto Uzumaki. Applejack estuvo tan feliz que salto hacia Naruto y abrazándolo.

—¡NARUTO! —exclamó saltando hacia el.

—¡HEY! —fue lo que pudo exclamar Naruto antes de caer al suelo, en medio de la hierba junto con ella.

Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta, Applejack le estaba dando un abrazo, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello con un tenue sonrojo cruzando sus mejillas. Naruto también estaba sonrojado a más no poder por este tipo de contacto.

—Ven se los dije, ellos dos son tal para cual —dijo Sasuke.

—¡Oye! ¡Applejack no es mi novia! ¡Somos solo amigos! —exclamó Naruto.

—Lo que tu digas —dijo Sasuke con tono burlón.

—¡Ya me las pagarás Teme! —exclamó Naruto mientras comenzaba a perseguir a Sasuke.

—¡Para eso tendrás que atraparme! —exclamó Sasuke mientras se reía de Naruto.

Applejack comenzó a reír, junto con Kakashi y Sakura. Naruto y Sasuke eran divertidos sin duda, aunque muy peleoneros al final eran divertidos.

**Fin del Soundtrack**

**...**

De tarde ya en Ponyville, justo después de que algunos pegasos hayan movido algunas nubes de llovizna, la unicornio Twilight Sparkle estaba en su hogar todos los libros que podía. Es más… era tanto el alboroto de la yegua que incluso se oía a kilómetros de ahí. Esperando encontrar alguna solución al problema que había pasado con Applejack hace ya un mes, durante todo este tiempo esa había sido su única preocupación, nada más. Debía haber alguna información ¡Algo que la ayudara! Pensando que encontraría algo la primera vez que pusiera una pezuña en las paginas del libro que las habían metido a ellos en este gran embrollo… pero el problema era… ¡¿En donde lo habían colocado?!

—¿Era este, Twilight? —preguntó Spike, lanzando un libro ya polvoriento de color marrón de uno de los estantes inferiores. No pudo llegar a lo más alto sin usar una escalera debido a su pequeña altura. Twilight hizo levitar el libro acercándolo para poder leerlo con detenimiento para poder ver si era el que necesitaba, pero termino siendo uno completamente diferente.

—¡Spike! —exclamó—. ¿Qué voy a hacer? —levantando una pezuña en el aire molesta por todo esto—, Applejack desapareció por ese tonto hechizo y necesito ese libro que la Princesa Celestia me envió ¡¿PERO DONDE ESTÁ?! —Twilight comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras buscaba alguna forma de ver que era lo que estaba pasando y como solucionarlo.

Spike también no se iba a quedar atrás al saber que una de sus amigas estaba haya afuera, perdida en quien sabe donde, frunció su escamoso ceño y finalmente golpeó su garras— ¡Lo tengo! —exclamó levantándose y comenzando a buscar, ya que al parecer se había acordado de donde estaba ese libro que Twilight buscaba con desesperanza. En un cierto estante saco todos los libros hasta que vio uno que podría ser, Twilight al verlo lo reconoció de inmediato… ¡Ese era el libro!

—¡Ay Spike! ¡Gracias ese era el libro que necesitaba! —exclamó Twilight mientras su rostro se llenaba de esperanzas, pero esperen un segundo… ¿Seria realmente bueno hacer este hechizo sin saber que cosas pasarían? ¿Qué tal si en vez de salvar a Applejack terminaba condenando a otra amiga suya?

Twilight tuvo que pensar rápido, era el momento de pensar con detenimiento y analizar la situación, Applejack estaba perdida ya que al disparar el hechizo directamente hacia el elemento de la honestidad que Applejack representaba, desapareciendo Applejack… y la piedra que representaba el elemento en si. Así que una vez más, mirando la misma pagina en donde indicaba como hacer el hechizo Twilight procedió a intentar hacer una pequeña prueba para ver que pasaba.

—Es todo o nada —dijo Twilight, mientras concentraba un aura magenta de magia alrededor de su cuerno, el hechizo se disparo en forma de rayo directamente hacia los elementos sin mirar bien a donde fue la carga de energía… esperando miro bien el lugar a donde había ido la energía… solo pudo dar un jadeo de sorpresa…

_**¡¿Cuál fue el elemento afectado esta vez?!**_

**Transformaciones de la naturaleza de las chicas y Spike para el futuro.**

**Applejack: Tierra (Por ahora) Kekkei Genkai por determinar…**

**Pinkie Pie: Fuego. Kekkei Genkai por determinar…**

**Rainbow Dash: Rayo y viento. Kekkei Genkai: Tormenta.**

**Fluttershy: Tierra y Agua. Kekkei Genkai: Madera.**

**Rarity: Agua y Viento. Kekkei Genkai: Diamante.**

**Twilight: Agua y Viento. Kekkei Genkai: Magia.**

**Spike: Fuego, viento y Tierra. Kekkei Genkai: Lava y Vapor.**


	3. Una chica con alas y el nuevo enemigo

**Notas del autor: **Hola de nuevo, gracias por ser pacientes por el capitulo, me tarde mucho en hacerlo debido a que comienzan los exámenes y tuve que estudiar. De antemano, pido disculpas.

Decidí agregar en un futuro no muy lejano a Chrysalis en el Harem.

Lo vuelvo a decir: Si les cuesta imaginarse el diseño de las chicas, en mi perfil pueden ver perfectamente imágenes de las cuales me base para su diseño.

Sin más que decir…

Disfruten el capitulo 3, con una ligera cantidad de acción y dejen un review si les place :)

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Una chica con alas y el nuevo enemigo.**

El hechizo fue disparado… pero el poder del hechizo genero una oleada de humo que cubrió en su totalidad el lugar en donde estaban los elementos para poner más nerviosa a Twilight y Spike. Poco a poco se fue aclarando, hasta desaparecer en su totalidad, Twilight estaba jadeando de la sorpresa y horror, así mismo Spike también. El elemento desaparecido fue en este caso no solo el más vulnerable físicamente… si no también la más inocente de ellas… la bondad… _Fluttershy_.

Twilight se puso acongojada por lo que acababa de ocurrir ¿Qué podría ser peor que enviar a la poni más tímida y sobretodo inocente de Ponyville o quizás de Equestria a una dimensión que se recuperaba de una guerra monstruosa en donde dos malvados hombres intentaron gobernarlo? No había nada peor que eso.

—Oh no… ¡Fluttershy! —exclamó Twilight asustada.

…

Para Applejack el haberse vuelto una miembro más del equipo siete fue una de las mejores cosas que le pudo pasar.

A pesar de que sus amigas y familia estaban lejos, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi al mismo tiempo de ser amigos de ella, se habían vuelto como una segunda familia para ella, hoy para ella era un día emocionante ¡Su primera misión desde que se unió al equipo! Llevada a cabo por los cinco miembros en un bosque no muy lejos de la Aldea.

—Sasuke; estoy en el punto a —dijo Sasuke desde el intercomunicador.

—Sakura; estoy en el punto c —informó Sakura desde el intercomunicador.

—Applejack; estoy en el punto d —informó Applejack desde el intercomunicador.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio un momento mientras que Kakashi esperaba porque el ultimo respondiera.

—Naruto; estoy en el punto b, de veras.

—Eres lento, Naruto —opinó Kakashi, para luego emitir un irritado suspiro—, muy bien, Equipo Siete… ¡El objetivo se ha movido, síganlo!

Una silueta con ojos amarillos brillantes pudo moverse. No se pudo ver bien de que se trataba, lo que sea que fuera, estaba disfrazado por la sombras de los arboles. La silueta se movilizo rápido y se oculto dentro de un arbusto. Mientras, en dos troncos, Sasuke y Sakura estaban observando, Naruto arriba también observaba con detenimiento lo que ocurría. Volvieron a moverse rápido y usaron cuatro arboles separados para ocultarse.

—Muy bien, Naruto ¿Cuál es tu distancia del objetivo? —preguntó Kakashi con su intercomunicador.

—Es como tres, no creó que cuatro metros, estoy listo… denos la señal —dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

—Applejack aquí, estoy lista para todo compañeros —dijo Applejack igual de seria.

—Estoy listo también —dijo Sasuke mirando de reojo desde el tronco.

—Yo también —dijo Sakura.

—Muy bien… ¡AHORA!

Los cuatro se lanzaron gritando en dirección a la extraña silueta de ojos ambarinos, Naruto lo sostuvo del torso para que no se moviera… ¿Un gato? Tanto alboroto por un gato de pelaje castaño con un moño rojo en la oreja derecha.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡De veras! —exclamó Naruto.

El gato comenzó a luchar y arañar la cara de Naruto como una fiera, Naruto solo sacudía las piernas debido al dolor que sentía por esto. Naruto intento luchar pero el gato domino y le termino pisando la cabeza repetidas veces mientras Applejack intentaba quitarle al gato terminando arañada también.

—¿Tiene un lazo en la oreja derecha? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Afirmativo —respondió Sasuke.

—Correcto, la mascota perdida _Tora_ fue capturada —declaro Kakashi, antes de emitir un suspiro, ya que esta era la decima vez en esta semana que el Equipo Siete debía encargarse de Tora—, de nuevo.

—¡¿PARA ESTO ME ESTUVE ENTRENANDO TANTO?! ¡¿ATRAPAR GATOS ESTÚPIDOS QUE HUYEN DE SUS AMOS?! ¡¿ES ESTO LO TAN «ARRIESGADO» QUE ME DIJISTE ANTES KAKASHI-SENSEI?! —rugió Applejack desde el intercomunicador bombardeando las pobres orejas de Kakashi, al punto de que se desmayo en el suelo.

…

La misión acabo… el Equipo Siete regreso tranquilamente a la Aldea, Naruto y Applejack fueron al apartamento de Naruto, claro, Naruto tenía arañazos en la cara de recuerdo por parte de Tora, lo mismo Applejack.

«Gato tonto, ese animal merece ser aplastado —pensó Applejack con un espasmo de cejas.»

—Naruto dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que hacer este tipo de misiones? —preguntó Applejack.

—Bueno, solíamos tener hasta misiones de Rango S, pero eso era porque estábamos luchando contra una organización llamada «Akatsuki» que intentaba capturarme, —dijo Naruto mientras recordaba los viejos tiempos— pero ahora como ellos fueron derrotados solo nos queda por hacer misiones de Rang nuevamente —dijo llorando a cataratas por los ojos.

—Espera ¿Por qué iban tras de ti? —preguntó Applejack curiosa de que una organización fuera en busca de Naruto.

Naruto estaba apunto de contestar cuando… la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Naruto! —resulto ser Sasuke, quien se veía algo cansado como si hubiese venido corriendo—. ¡Otra de las amigas de Applejack llego al mundo Shinobi!

—¡¿Cómo?! —gritó Naruto con una sonrisa.

—¡¿E-EN SERIO?! —gritó Applejack con lagrimas de dicha.

Sasuke asintió.

—¡Vengan, empaquen sus cosas rápido! ¡Ya le dije a Kakashi y Sakura sobre esto! —exclamó Sasuke.

No perdieron ni un minuto, empacaron todo lo que podían, ya que al parecer sería en un lugar bastante lejos en mochilas… y lo era, el _Bosque del movimiento silencioso_ lugar alejado, casi cerca de la Aldea Escondida entre la arena. Según Sasuke, ahí debía estar la otra amiga de Applejack. Se reunieron en la puerta de la Aldea, listos para salir, Naruto estaba más emocionado que cualquiera de los otros, es decir… ¡Hacia tiempo que el Equipo Siete no salían juntos en una misión como esta! Dulces recuerdos de la infancia salieron a flote, cosas como la misión de las Olas, exámenes chūnin, y muchas otros momentos más.

Naruto dio unos pasos adelante, y luego se volteo a sus compañeros elevando los brazos con una sonrisa.

—¡SI! ¡MUY BIEN! —exclamó Naruto emocionado con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué es lo que te emociona tanto, Naruto? —preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa sacada por la actitud de su compañero.

—¡Hacia mucho tiempo que nosotros no salíamos de la Aldea como Equipo! —exclamó volteando y mirando a todos lados emocionado—. ¡El Equipo Siete está de regreso! ¡De verás!

—Hmph, odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa bajando levemente la cabeza.

—¡Bien, vámonos! —dijo Kakashi—: La amiga de Applejack podría estar en peligro ya que no sabe nada de este mundo, el hecho de que sea alguien del cual no conocemos y viene de otro mundo hace de esto una misión de Rango S o quizás mayor, así que tranquilos todos, esto va en especial para ti, Naruto, no quiero que andes por ahí haciendo saltando como loco.

—¿Eh? Aaayyy… —dijo agachando la cabeza con un aura depresiva morada.

Sin que se dieran cuenta…

Entre los arboles, unas siluetas, completamente ocultas por las sombras de las hojas en los arboles observaban al Equipo Siete, lo único que iluminaba eran sus ojos encarnados brillantes que daban un sentimiento despiadado y cruel, emitiendo unas pequeñas carcajadas en unas voces bizarras, que parecía dificultar el saber si eran hombres o mujeres.

El equipo comenzó a caminar, pasando desde una pequeña pradera con un camino con una pequeña carretera de tierra, luego por un pequeño puentecito encima de un riachuelo, pasando hasta en un pequeño prado que Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi reconocieron de inmediato… un árbol con una marca de un hachazo o algo similar a ello, Applejack no logro comprender porque sus compañeros contemplaron el árbol un buen rato antes de continuar… pero eso se lo contarían en otro minuto.

Ahora caminando en un prado, parecían no parar por el hecho de que estaban motivados en conocer a otra de las amigas de Applejack. Naruto curioso, quiso preguntarle un poco acerca de sus amigas.

—Oye Applejack ¿Cómo son tus otras amigas? —preguntó Naruto, curioso aparentemente.

—Bueno… ¿por donde comienzo?... primero estaría Twilight, ella es muy lista, y siempre quiere ayudar, Rarity, no me llevo muy bien con ella… hay veces hasta en la que ella me llama cosas como «campesina» —una vena pulsante roja apareció en su frente—Rainbow Dash, con ella… bueno, somos con tu y Sasuke, peleamos y competimos varias veces, pero somos grandes amigas, Fluttershy… vaya, ella es realmente muy tímida, tan tímida como esa amiga tuya «Hinata» y Pinkie Pie… bueno… Pinkie Pie es Pinkie Pie.

Naruto se vio confundido por esto ultimo.

—¿A que te refieres con eso de que «Pinkie Pie es Pinkie Pie»? —preguntó Naruto.

—No se ni siquiera como describirlo —dijo Applejack poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos y continuando su camino.

Naruto se quedo quieto y solo miro fijamente hacia enfrente y parpadeo dos veces confundido, no podía entender a que Applejack se refería con eso de que no sabía como describir el comportamiento de Pinkie Pie.

El equipo continuó su recorrido nuevamente, según las indicaciones ya estaban cerca, Applejack estaba emocionada, hacia un mes desde que no veía a ninguna de sus amigas y ver a una aunque sea la aliviaba.

—Sasuke ¿Quién exactamente te dijo la ubicación de la amiga de Applejack? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Un viejo compañero mío, de mi viejo Equipo llamado «Taka» o «Halcón» —dijo Sasuke—, su nombre es Jūgo, dice que se encontró a una chica desnuda en el bosque del Movimiento Silencioso mientras caminaba por ahí.

—¿P-pero ese tal Jūgo no tenía problemas de cambio de personalidad? —preguntó Naruto algo nervioso de que Jūgo sufriera algún cambio de personalidad y le haga daño a la amiga de Applejack.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, Naruto, Jūgo no ha sufrido de un ataque de cambio de personalidad en mucho tiempo, es más creo que el aprendió a controlarlo —dijo Sasuke mientras un pequeño recuerdo de Jūgo transformándose invadió sus pensamientos—, así que podemos estar tranquilos.

Sin que ellos lo supieran… nuevamente, esas figuras se movilizaron entre los arboles, observándolos fijamente con esos rojos ojos que irradiaban sentimientos negativos. Sin embargo, Kakashi comenzaba a darse cuenta, así mismo Naruto y Sasuke, pero pensaron «Nah… debe ser solo un animal» aún así, esas cosas, sea lo que sean, emitían una risa en voz baja al mismo tiempo que se les oyó conversar entre si.

—Entonces, esos tres mocosos son los salvadores de este mundo —dijo uno de las sombras.

—Si… Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake conocido como «Kakashi el del Sharingan» o «el Ninja que copia», y Sakura Haruno cada uno de ellos lucharon contra Madara Uchiha y lo derrotaron —respondió otra voz que sonaba como una voz femenina algo grave.

—Aún así, Lord Scorpan nos ordeno eliminarlos, porque son un estorbo para los planes de Lord Tirek —dijo otra voz de un hombre pero algo chillona.

—Y supondré que esa niña de allí, la del sombrero vaquero, es la portadora de la _honestidad_ —dijo otra voz que en este caso sonaba masculina y muy grave.

—Recuerden la misión que nos dio Lord Scorpan: Seguir a los cuatro humanos y luego conseguir los Elementos de la _honestidad y la bondad _—dijo otra voz de un hombre ronca y algo grave.

—¿Y que hacemos con esos humanos? —preguntó otra voz.

—_Mátenlos_ si dan muchos problemas.

…

Finalmente comenzaron a entrar en el bosque del movimiento silencioso, lugar en donde Jūgo supuestamente se había encontrado, se metieron en lo más profundo del bosque, la luz del sol se torno verde debido al contacto de los rayos solares con las hojas, Sasuke conocía bien el chakra de su compañero por lo que detectarlo y futuramente encontrarlo no fue complicado, finalmente lo encontraron, y Jūgo reconoció a su viejo camarada en un instante.

—¡Eh, Jūgo! —dijo Sasuke en voz algo alta, elevando su brazo.

—Hey, Sasuke, tiempo sin vernos —dijo Jūgo con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te fueron las cosas desde que Taka se separo?

—Me han ido mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo mirando a Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y Applejack—. Jūgo, ellos son mis compañeros de Equipo originarios de la Aldea Escondida Entre las Hojas: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake y Applejack.

—Oí que había encontrado a una chica que caminaba en cuatro patas, quiero verla, yo y mi Equipo —dijo Kakashi acercándose.

—Oh esta aquí y… —Jūgo señalo detrás de el, pero ahí no había nadie—, hey ¿A dónde se fue?

El Equipo se vio confundido un momento, y algo decepcionado, ya que al parecer Jugo no se había encontrado a ninguna poni, claro, la angustia duro poco debido a que Naruto logro ver algo moverse justo en la espalda de Jugo, parecía estar temblando, mientras el equipo acusaba Jugo de mentiroso, Naruto lo rodeó y…

Se encontró una chica de más o menos su misma edad o un poco mayor. Lo curioso es que esta chica llevaba una pequeña similitud con Sakura debido a su cabello rosado brillante y ojos verde-azulados, solo que era largo, además de que su cuerpo era otra cosa completamente, sus cintura era estrecha, su cadera redonda, sus pechos eran enormes en pocas palabras gigantes, como copa E o quizás hasta mayor que eso siendo comparable con mujeres como Samui o Tsunade además de largas piernas bien torneadas. Al igual que Applejack tenia una marca en sus caderas… tres mariposas rosas, pero había una pequeña anomalía en esta chica… alas, alas emplumadas de color amarillo pálido que la hacían parecer un ángel.

Por sus facciones, se podía notar que ella era una persona muy tímida y asustadiza, quizás como Hinata, pero el hecho de que se estuviera escondiendo podría ser muestra de que esta chica era hasta más tímida que la misma Hinata. Naruto se le acerco pero ella retrocedió en cuatro patas por el miedo de encontrarse a un desconocido como lo era Naruto para ella.

—Tranquila, no quiero hacerte daño, de veras —dijo Naruto, intentando sonar lo más tranquilo y apacible para ganarse la confianza de la chica—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Y-yo so-soy F-Fluttershy —dijo balbuceante con un tono de voz agudo y bajo, casi inaudible.

—¿Cómo? No te oí bien —dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

—M-me llamo, F-Fluttershy —repitió dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Lo siento, pero no te oigo —dijo Naruto.

—Fluttershy —dijo con un tono chillante.

—¡Fluttershy! —exclamó Applejack sonriendo.

Esa voz… esa voz Fluttershy podría reconocerla con facilidad, un tono de voz algo agudo con un acento vaquero… Applejack, no había duda que se trataba de Applejack, se volteó y la miro, no había duda, mismo cabello rubio, mismo sombrero vaquero, misma voz… era ella, la amiga que habían buscado con desesperación por más de un mes se había aparecido finalmente, no pudo evitarlo.

—¡Applejack! —exclamó Fluttershy, que comenzó a volar como si fuera una especie de mariposa o ave dejando atónitos a los ninjas, y sobretodo a Sasuke y Naruto.

Fluttershy de un momento a otro, salto encima de Applejack dándole un abrazo feliz de haberla encontrado tras un mes perdida.

—¡Oh cielos! ¡No sabes lo aliviada que estoy con que estés sana y salva! —exclamó Fluttershy feliz, pero entonces se puso de cuatro asustada nuevamente.

—¿P-p-pero q-q-quienes s-son e-esos ponis raros? —preguntó Fluttershy mientras se escondía, ahora detrás de Applejack.

—Oh, Fluttershy, ellos son mis amigos, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake —dijo Applejack presentando al Equipo Siete, Sakura y Kakashi la saludaron amablemente, Naruto dio un pulgar arriba con una sonrisa, y Sasuke solo dio un pequeño «Hmph» como forma de saludo—, puede calmarte, ellos no son malos, son buenas personas, en especial Naruto.

—¡Oh cielos! Applejack ¿Cómo estas caminando en dos patas? —preguntó Fluttershy sorprendida

—Oh, esto, fue fácil, Naruto y Sasuke me ayudaron, resulto ser fácil debido al tipo de cuerpo que poseo —dijo Applejack, para luego pasar a apuntar a Fluttershy—, tu también puedes, Fluttershy.

—¿Yo también? —repitió confundida.

—Si —dijo Naruto avanzando hacia ella—, te ayudare, de veras.

Naruto sostuvo las manos de Fluttershy, lo más delicadamente posible para ayudarla a levantarse. Era la segunda vez que el ninja pelirrubio ayudaba a una ex poni a levantarse y caminar por su cuenta, mientras que Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi miraban, convencidos de que Naruto se había vuelto alguna especie de «Don Juan» al más puro estilo de Sasuke antes. Applejack miraba fijamente con un sentimiento raro… ¿Celos? De su mejor amiga ¿Por qué tendría celos? Naruto solo estaba ayudando a Fluttershy a caminar, estaba siendo amable… aún así, los celos venían y se acumulaban en su cabeza, sentimiento que nunca experimento antes… sentía ganas de patear a Fluttershy y llevarse a Naruto, pero no podía hacerlo, hacerle daño a Fluttershy la podría hacer quedar como persona aún más cruel que el hasta el mismísimo Madara estaría sorprendido de ello.

Así que decidió tranquilizarse…respirar… y calmarse, hasta que de repente, Fluttershy se tropezó cayendo con todo y Naruto, resultado… los gigantescos pechos de Fluttershy se pegaron a la cara de Naruto. Esto fue tan vergonzoso, vamos… ¡Hasta el estoico y casi frio Sasuke se estaba agarrando el estomago riéndose de la mala suerte de Naruto!

—¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Bien hecho, Naruto, eres todo un casanova! ¡JAJAJAJA! —rió Sasuke.

Por otro lado, el hecho de que la cara de Fluttershy se encontrara tan cerca de Naruto, hizo a los dos sonrojarse hasta más no poder. Naruto miraba a Fluttershy y veía una gran belleza en ella, así mismo Fluttershy miraba a Naruto y sentía algo raro, sus rodillas le temblaban. Naruto no era un semental, eso era obvio, pero era guapo para ella a su manera, quizás lo que más le gusto a ella hayan sido los tres bigotes que tenía en ambas mejillas que eran iguales a las de un gatito.

—L-lo-lo siento —dijo Fluttershy tratando de disculparse.

—Y-yo también —dijo Naruto.

Mientras que Applejack, sus ojos eran cubiertos por una sombra oscura, un enorme mal agüero se cernió sobre el lugar, mientras que Naruto comenzaba a temer por su vida, incluso se podía notar un aura aterradora alrededor de Applejack…

—**¡FLUTTERSHY!** —bramó a todo pulmón—. **¡VAS A PAGARMELAS!**

—Ay basura —musitó Sasuke mirando la escena.

Applejack preparo una gran patada, que iba en dirección a la pobrecita Fluttershy, pero justo en ese momento.

_¡CRASH!  
_Naruto grito como si no hubiera un mañana al sentir la pierna de Applejack incrustándose en su mejilla, Naruto salió despedido volando rotando en el aire hasta estrellarse con un árbol causando un ruido similar a una explosión nuclear, hasta Sasuke estaba sorprendido, Jugo impresionado también, Sakura estaba asustada y Kakashi estaba con los ojos en forma de plato al ver como Naruto había sido abatido en un instante.

—Rompió la marca personal de Sakura —musitó Sasuke.

—Ajá —asintió Kakashi poniendo su mano en el mentón.

Sin embargo, había otro problema aún más grande… el intentar que Applejack no mate a Fluttershy debido al repentino arrebato de recelos que tuvo.

—**¡NO TE PREOCUPES AMIGA ESTO SOLO TE LASTIMARÁ ENORMEMENTE!** —bramó Applejack dispuesta a darle una paliza a Fluttershy incluso ya había levantado un puñetazo al aire.

Pero en ese momento, justo antes de que Applejack hiciera algo, una mano hecha de energía purpura, que en el interior llevaba huesos blancos la detuvo de hacer alguna locura. Era obvio que era el Susano'o de Sasuke lo que la había parado para que no hiciera ninguna locura de la cual se arrepentiría.

—¡Applejack! ¡Tranquilízate! —ordenó Sasuke con un tono de voz intimidante, dándole una mirada fija con el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno—. ¡Los shinobis no usamos nuestros jutsus para lastimar a los otros apropósito por un problema amoroso! ¡Los shinobis protegemos a la gente con ellos!

—¡Está bien! Está bien —dijo Applejack cruzando los brazos molesta.

Sasuke resopló molesto para desaparecer el Susano'o haciendo caer a Applejack. Al principio Sasuke pensó que si las chicas se encontraban con Applejack todo iría mejor, más no pensaba que Applejack se fuera a pelear a muerte por Naruto. Sabía algo… de ahora en adelante las cosas se complicarían más.

—Jugo, ve a ver a Naruto para asegurarnos que no se muera o algo por el estilo —ordenó Sasuke, luego se dirigió a Sakura—. Sakura, por favor, ve a conseguirle algo de ropa a Fluttershy en el pueblo más cercano, no podemos dejarla andar por ahí desnuda.

Sakura asintió y se fue al pueblo más cercano, para por lo menos conseguirle algo de ropa a Fluttershy.

Sasuke miro de reojo a Applejack y Fluttershy; mientras que Fluttershy sonreía nerviosamente, Applejack le hizo una señal de «Te estoy vigilando, así que cuidadito conmigo».

—Las cosas se han complicado mucho más de lo que yo pensé —dijo Sasuke temiendo por su futuro y sobretodo… por el futuro de Naruto.

…

Tras que Sakura regresara… ella misma ayudo a Fluttershy a vestirse apropiadamente.

Le trajo a Fluttershy un suéter amarillo pálido que llegaba hasta el muslo sin cuello, dejando ver sus hombros perfectamente, además de dejar ver bien su figura. Con una bufanda del mismo color alrededor del cuello, de calzado usaba botas de color café. Aunque era un atuendo un tanto revelador, era suficiente ya.

—Se ve bien —opinó Kakashi

—Si que se ve bien —dijo Naruto con un tenue rubor.

—N-no quiero criticarlo, p-pero me molesta un poquito en la espalda —dijo Fluttershy.

—Creo que entiendo lo que le pasa —dijo Naruto.

Avanzo hasta ella, moviendo un poco su cabello rosado, hiso una pequeña incisión en la ropa para que Fluttershy pudiera sacar sus alas, no iba ser problema, su cabello era lo suficientemente largo y ancho que cubría todo, además, las alas parecían desaparecer y camuflarse debido al color de la prenda.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Naruto.

—S-si… mucho mejor —dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa y ojos entrecerrados, además de un ligero color rojo en las mejillas.

Mientras que Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi sonreían. Applejack sentía ganas de volver a atacar a Fluttershy, pero claro, Sasuke le dio una mirada de advertencia para calmarla, como respuesta, cruzo los brazos y dio un bufido.

Sasuke por su parte resoplo también, ahora quedaba la duda, una vez ella fuera a la Aldea ¿Qué harían con ella? Fluttershy era demasiado tímida por lo que si aprendía ninjutsu no sería muy útil, pero eso era cuestión de esperar…

—Volvamos a la Aldea, supongo que Fluttershy deberá quedarse con Naruto y Applejack —dijo Sasuke.

—¡Pero! —exclamó Applejack.

—Sin «peros», Applejack, —exclamó Kakashi, ya que el no toleraba que no existiera compañerismo entre un equipo—, entiendo que sientas celos, pero eso no es razón para andar atacando a la gente, ella es tu amiga, así que… OLVÍDATE DE TUS CELOS.

Applejack se volteo y dio un refunfuño molesta, Kakashi solo pudo mover la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

«Ay, esto será un problema en el futuro —pensó Kakashi.»

—Vámonos —dijo Sasuke—, todavía nos quedan cosas por hacer en la Aldea.

Entonces el equipo comenzó a caminar nuevamente, durante la caminata, Applejack se acerco a Fluttershy pensando en todo lo que había pasado, mirándose con una cara algo arrepentida.

—Oye Fluttershy… lo siento, solo tuve una pequeña… «reacción posesiva» —dijo Applejack disculpándose con la tímida chica, con la cabeza agachada sin mirarla—. ¿Me perdonarías amiga?

—E-esta bien, Applejack, sabes que yo no podría enojarme contigo —dijo Fluttershy entrelazando los dedos tímidamente.

Naruto miro de reojo la escena y luego inclino a mirarse enfrente y sonrió muy ampliamente. Por otro lado… Jugo y Sasuke se quedaron más atrás, conversando, Jugo estaba siguiendo al grupo.

—Voy a ir con ustedes —dijo Jugo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No se si lo sientes, Sasuke, pero hace un momento, los animales me dijeron que sintieron una «presencia asquerosa» —dijo Jugo mirando hacia enfrente de manera seria.

—¿A que te refieres con eso? —preguntó Sasuke mirándolo de reojo.

—Que hay algo asechándolos a ustedes, los estuvo asechando desde que partieron de la Aldea, y todavía siguen ahí —dijo Jugo mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

—¿Cuándo crees que ataquen? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Pronto, estate preparado, Sasuke.

—Si.

…

El equipo siguió caminando tranquilamente, sin ningún problema. Nadie de ellos objeto con que Jugo viniera con ellos, si era un amigo de Sasuke, estaba bien. Los dos, Sasuke y Jugo se encontraban tensos, viendo a cada lugar, esperando ver algún movimiento de lo que sea los estaba acechando.

Fue cuando llegaron al mismo lugar en donde hace años, habían tenido la batalla contra Zabuza, que algo comenzó a notarse a lo lejos. Ruidos, cada vez más notorios se hicieron presentes cuando de repente… aquello que los acechaba hicieron acto de presencia frente al grupo… no eran Shinobis… ni siquiera eran humanos y mucho menos ponis… eran unos demonios, unos demonios con apariencia similares a escorpiones, un grupo de cuatro aproximadamente, cinco de ellos eran hombres y una mujer según se podía ver.

El equipo se puso en guardia, bueno, Fluttershy retrocedió un poco asustada, mientras era cubierta por Naruto.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo te protegeré! ¡De verás, Fluttershy! —exclamó Naruto con un Kunai empuñado.

—Es interesante ver a los salvadores del mundo en persona, y debo admitir, el chico Uchiha es bastante guapo, quizás le de un beso antes de matarlo —dijo la demonio escorpión femenina.

—Ah ¿Por qué a mi? —gruño Sasuke, maldiciendo el hecho de que varias mujeres se le pegaran por los pies.

—Estoy seguro que ustedes no buscan nada bueno ¿Qué quieren? —preguntó Kakashi empuñando un Kunai.

—¡El Elemento de la Honestidad y de la bondad! ¡Ahora! —gruño uno de los escorpiones, uno corpulento.

Naruto entonces se inclino a mirar a Fluttershy y Applejack, no iba a dejar que nadie las lastimara a las dos. Se puso más cerca de las dos aún con el Kunai para prevenir cualquier ataque furtivo de los escorpiones.

—¡¿Las quieres?! ¡Tendrás que pasar por encima de mi para hacerlo! —bramó Naruto listo para atacar.

—Je, entonces creo que tendremos que sacárselos por la fuerza… ¡Ataquen y luego llévense a las portadoras! ¡Ellas son la clave para hallar los elementos! —ordenó el escorpión líder.

Comenzó el combate… cada uno fue a pelear con un escorpión, Kakashi tomo dos y fue hacia la izquierda, Sakura a la femenina y fue hacia la derecha, Naruto, Sasuke y Jugo se quedaron a enfrentarse al ultimo cerca de Applejack y Fluttershy.

Kakashi se enfrento a dos escorpiones, era un combate mano a mano, Kakashi daba golpes y patadas mientras que los escorpiones demonios respondían con los otros golpes y patadas, era difícil hacerlo se movían rápido, Kakashi decidió atacar con una técnica Estilo de Fuego…

—_¡Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu flor de fénix! _

Kakashi disparo una gran cantidad de proyectiles de fuego, miles y millones, pero para su sorpresa, los escorpiones absorbieron los ataques con facilidad, y luego le dieron una sonrisa malvada a Kakashi.

«Han absorbido mi Jutsu —pensó conmocionado—. ¿Que son estas cosas?»

—Eres alguien digno de pelear Jonin, me llamo Morlum, el es mi hermano, Mordred —dijo el escorpión ahora identificado como Morlum

Kakashi sentía como si estos escorpiones se burlaban de el, pero aún le invadía la duda ¿Quiénes eran? Y ¿Por qué querían a Applejack y Fluttershy?

Por otro lado, Sakura luchaba contra la integrante femenina del grupo de los escorpiones, para este momento, ella estaba usando el Sello Byakugou en su frente ya que si no lo usaba, iba a perder probablemente.

—¡Toma esto! —gritó Sakura saltando en el aire y preparando un puñetazo.

«Hmm ¿Es ese el poder del Byakugou? —pensó la escorpión.»

—¡SHANNARO! —bramó Sakura chocando su puño contra ella.

Pero para su sorpresa, al parecer el Jutsu que ella tenía fue absorbido por la escorpión, justo como paso con Kakashi anteriormente…

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó conmocionada.

—¡Estas a la altura de tu reputación niñita! —exclamó riendo la escorpión—. Mi nombre es Oscura de por cierto, debo reconocerlo, eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba, pero aún así, tu y tus amigos son unos inútiles.

Sakura dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, conociendo bien a Naruto y Sasuke y sabían que ellos eran dos duros de matar.

—Di lo que quieras de mi, no me importa —dijo Sakura sonriendo de oreja a oreja—, pero Naruto y Sasuke no son inútiles, eso es algo de lo cual te puedo asegurar, si, son tontos, locos y con agallas, pero eso los hace más fuertes, por eso ¡No serán vencido con facilidad!

Oscura comenzó a reírse en voz baja, para luego elevar la cabeza y reír más fuerte.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Sakura algo tensa.

—Parece ser… **que tus amigos están en un pequeño aprieto**

Sakura se horrorizo al oir eso, no quería pensarlo.

—No te referirás a…

—Oh si… dos abajo —musitó Oscura entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa malvada.

En ese momento, no muy lejos de ahí, Applejack estaba mirando ahí, su cara expresaba por horror... Naruto y Sasuke miraban enfrente suyo al escorpión que sonreía de oreja a oreja… un dolor punzante traspaso por el pecho de cada uno… miraron abajo y sus pupilas se contrajeron… solo pudieron ver como la cola del escorpión… estaba traspasando sus pechos dejando ver claramente algo de sangre alrededor de la cola, dejando el piso manchado de un poco de sangre.

Applejack y Fluttershy estaban horrorizadas por esta terrible escena, Jugo por su parte miraba conmocionado lo que ocurría.

—¡NARUTOOOOOO, SASUKEEEEE! —gritaron al unisonó Applejack y Fluttershy.

* * *

_**¿Qué pasara con Naruto y Sasuke?  
**_

_**Próximamente: Batalla a muerte contra los Demonios Escorpiones ¡El poder oculto de Fluttershy!**_


	4. ¡El poder oculto de Fluttershy!

**¡Hola de nuevo! =D **

**Espero que les vaya bien, decidí aprovechar esta parte para contestar preguntas que no puedo responder… para ser específicos… reviews anónimos bien, Sasuke di la pregunta:**

—Quisiera que me pagaras más por hacer esto —dijo Sasuke fastidiado luego se aclaró la garganta y dijo la pregunta— «tengo una duda. ¿Sasuke y Naruto tienen sus poderes completos como en el manga?»

Pues si te refieres a los poderes ofrecidos por Hagoromo… pues, no… Naruto hasta el momento solo usa el Modo Bestia con Cola (y no, Kurama no le dijo que podía combinarlo con el Senjutsu todavía), y Sasuke el susano'o del Mangekyō eterno, ese que uso contra Kabuto. No los puse porque no me agradaron mucho, pero no descarto la idea de ponerlos más tarde.

Espero que eso conteste tu duda.

**¡Disfruten el capítulo 4 de este fic lleno de acción!  
**

* * *

**4**

**Batalla a muerte contra los demonios escorpiones ¡El poder oculto de Fluttershy!**

* * *

…

La sangre fluía de la herida…

El suelo estaba ya de un color marrón debido a la mezcla de rojo de la sangre y el verde de las hierbas, mientras el escorpión demonio que tenían enfrente se burlaba y reía del tormento de Naruto y Sasuke. Los dos rivales miraban fijamente a su adversario apretando los dientes, el dolor era notorio, los dos gritaban y gritaban por el dolor que les causaba la herida que portaban en el pecho.

—¿Estos son los famosos Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha del cual tanto hablan en las naciones elementales?... que estupidez, ni siquiera pueden protegerse a si mismos de un ataque frontal —se burló el escorpión con su ronca y grave voz.

—¡Demonios!… no puedo morir aquí —musitó Naruto como sus puntiagudos flequillos cubrían sus ojos—, tengo un sueño el cual cumplir, no voy a morir aquí —Naruto elevo la cabeza—, el ser el mejor… ¡Ese es mi sueño! ¡SERÉ EL MEJOR HOKAGE! —gritó decidido.

—Qué sueño tan estúpido… mírate idiota, ni siquiera pudiste protegerte a ti mismo ni a tu amigo de esto —dijo el escorpión, como si se estuviera burlando de el.

El paso más adentro la cola con el aguijón adentro de los pechos de Naruto y Sasuke, la sangre salió salpicando como una fuente, al son del intenso alarido de Naruto y Sasuke.

Las dos chicas de Equestria… Fluttershy y Applejack solo podían observar como el escorpión pasaba su cola a través de los cuerpos de Naruto y Sasuke. Fluttershy ponía su puño enfrente de su boca y lo bajo un poco con los ojos llorosos, era la primera vez en su vida que la tímida pegaso de rosada cabellera observaba a alguien ser herido con una semejante herida, Applejack también, a pesar de que Kakashi claramente le dijo de los riesgos de ser shinobi… pero no estaba preparada para semejante horror.

«Señor Naruto, Señor Sasuke … —pensó Fluttershy.»

Jūgo por su parte estaba apretando los dientes ¡Su viejo compañero de equipo estaba siendo asesinado delante de sus ojos y el no podía hacer nada! Jūgo comenzó a correr transformando su mano cubriéndola de sellos, que brillaron con un color similar a fuego, su brazo se transformo en uno gigantesco de color grisáceo con varios tubos similares a turbinas.

—Ah, ah, ah —dijo el escorpión de manera cantarina a modo de amenaza—. Si intentas algo, su sufrimiento será más grande.

Jūgo emitió un bufido al verse incapaz de golpear… atacaba, y el escorpión mataría a Naruto y Sasuke, hizo retroceder los sellos volviendo a la normalidad mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido al escorpión.

—¡Dime! ¡¿Qué es lo que planean y quién los envió?! —preguntó Naruto con gran dolor en su pecho.

—Bueno… como van a morir de todos modos… se los diré… —el escorpión cerro los ojos un momento y luego los abrió—: estamos al servicio del poderoso Lord Tirek, el Minotauro. Nuestro plan es conseguir los Seis Elementos de la Armonía, honestidad, bondad, risa, generosidad, lealtad y finalmente, magia, aunque Lord Scorpan nunca nos dijo para que era y cual era su plan.

—¡¿Es eso lo que planean?!… ¡¿usar —Naruto paro un momento para escupir sangre— usar a las amigas de Applejack y Fluttershy para algo como eso?! —preguntó Naruto con rabia creciente.

—Pues si… lo que no esperábamos, era que ustedes se metieran en nuestro camino, pero al final, terminaron siendo unos perdedores.

—¡¿A quién le dices perdedor?! —bramó Naruto.

—Ahora… mueran y dejen de estorbarme —dijo el escorpión… para ejercer algo de fuerza y atravesar más profundamente el pecho de Naruto y Sasuke… acabándolos.

—¡NOOOO! —gritaron con lagrimas Applejack y Fluttershy.

Pero… ante la sorpresa de todos… se convirtieron en humo, desapareciendo totalmente sin dejar rastro, nada solo un pequeño humo gris en donde estaba la cola del escorpión, incluso la sangre había desaparecido, como si se hubieran esfumado. Fluttershy y Applejack quedaron sin palabras, Naruto y Sasuke se habían esfumado… pero Jūgo sabía bien que era lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¡¿Qué a donde?! ¡¿Dónde están?! —exclamó el escorpión.

—¡Aquí! —llamó una voz, la voz de Naruto.

El escorpión y las chicas se voltearon a ver de donde provenían la voz.

Ahí estaban ellos dos, Naruto y Sasuke, sanos y salvos, ni siquiera había marcas de sangre, heridas, nada de nada, como si el ataque anterior nunca hubiera pasado. Applejack y Fluttershy estaban aliviados porque Sasuke este bien y mucho más aliviadas de que Naruto este bien, de hecho, estaban tan aliviadas de que el joven Naruto estuviera bien, que sus mejillas se volvieron rojas. El escorpión por su parte no lograba entender…¿Cómo era posible que Naruto y Sasuke hayan sobrevivido si claramente habían sido atravesados? no había manera de sobrevivir a un ataque como ese. Pero ahí estaban, tranquilos con una sonrisa cada uno en el rostro, confiados… ahora entendía que el titulo de «salvadores del mundo» no lo tenían solamente porque si.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡Yo los atravesé con mi cola! —exclamó sorprendido.

—Eres un idiota, incluso diría que más idiota que el mismo Naruto —dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué fue eso, Sasuke?! —gritó Naruto con los ojos en forma de plato enojado por el comentario de Sasuke.

—Ni siquiera pudiste darte cuenta que los Naruto y Sasuke que atravesaste, eran clones de sombra astutamente disfrazados con un jutsu de transformación —dijo Sasuke abriendo los ojos aún con la sonrisa.

—Son unos malditos astutos mocosos, ahora veo como fue tu, el y esa chica de cabello rosa derrotaron a Madara Uchiha —dijo apretando sus afilados y amarillentos dientes, para luego formar una sonrisa—, pero no importa… nunca me vencerán, sus ninjutsus nunca me tocaran.

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST I – Bad Situation**

Naruto tomo esto como un desafío por su puesto. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya tenía un clon girando sus manos encima de la palma de su mano, en un instante el chakra comenzaron a formarse en su mano tomando la forma de una esfera de color azul que emitía un sonido similar a un ciclón.

—¡¿Ah si?! ¡Ya lo veremos! —exclamó Naruto como comenzó a correr con la técnica.

—¡Ah! ¡Espera, Naruto! —gritó Sasuke extendiendo la mano en un intento por parar a Naruto.

Sin embargo Naruto hacía caso omiso, el no planeaba antes de atacar, esa era su «manera de atacar» lanzarse a su oponente para que el «le pateara el trasero» como siempre decía. Naruto no dudo ni titubeo y embistió la esfera de energía en el pecho del escorpión.

—_¡Rasengan! —_gritó, chocando la esfera de energía azul.

Por un instante Naruto pensó que la victoria ya era suya… pero en ese preciso momento, el _rasengan _comenzó a desaparecer de su mano y comenzó a irse en dirección al escorpión como si la estuviera succionando «¿Qué demonios?», pensó mientras la esfera de chakra desaparecía de sus propias manos, hasta finalmente, desaparecer completamente, dejando a Naruto confundido.

«Absorbió el rasengan —pensó Naruto mientras miraba su mano— justo como cuando lo hacía Nagato». Había absorbido su energía, algo similar a lo que Nagato hacía con la técnica llamada «Gakido» que le permitía usar su Rinnegan un recuerdo rápido de cuando Nagato absorbió el rasengan de Naruto cuando pelearon contra Itachi paso por la mente de Naruto. Ahora el problema era averiguar… ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Y si lo tenían… buscar una debilidad.

«Supongo que deberé usar esto, hacía tiempo no lo usaba», pensó Naruto con una sonrisa confiada, como si planeara hacer algo. Se puso de pie y apretó los puños, en un instante, su cuerpo se transformo en uno rojo con un desorden de trazos rojos y negros con nueve colas en su espalda, sus ojos se volvieron enormes esferas blancas brillantes, y tenía orejas similares a los de un zorro cubiertos del mismo color negro y rojo.

«Uso la versión dos del chakra de Kurama, bien pensado Naruto, hasta para ti», pensó Sasuke cubriéndose un poco debido al poder del chakra que salía desprendido de Naruto.

—¿Na-Naruto? —musitó impresionada Applejack por la repentina transformación de Naruto.

—¿Q-q-que le paso? —se preguntó a si misma Fluttershy sorprendida.

—Eres el primero que me obliga a usar esto en mucho tiempo, el primero fue alguien llamado _Orochimaru_ —dijo Naruto con su nueva forma mientras tronaba los huesos de su mano izquierda—, la verdadera batalla acaba de comenzar.

Naruto se movió con su nueva forma a una velocidad impresionante, casi parecía perderse en forma de una ráfaga de color rojo, mientras que el escorpión intentaba calcular sus movimientos con la vista. Sasuke solo observaba la escena, mientras intentaba buscar algún punto débil del escorpión durante la pelea. «Son escorpiones —pensó al mismo tiempo que cerro sus ojos y luego los abrió con un Sharingan de tres aspas—, Me pregunto si…»

Naruto seguía intentando golpear pero sus ataques eran bloqueados con facilidad por la criatura, incluso Naruto había hecho que su piel fuese corrosiva debido al poder de Kurama, de nuevo, pareciera como si estos escorpiones pudieran absorber los ninjutsus como Nagato.

Viendo que era inútil retrocedió yéndose en dirección a Sasuke, volviendo a su forma normal nuevamente.

**Fin del Soundtrack.**

—No funciona, Sasuke —dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie.

—Si, me di cuenta, su chakra es raro, no es azul como chakra ordinario, es… es de color gris —dijo Sasuke mientras miraba fijamente a la criatura.

—¿Eh?

—Lo que estoy diciendo, Naruto, —comenzó Sasuke—: es que su chakra es completamente diferente al ordinario, algo así como el chakra del Senjutsu que es verde y el chakra de bestia con cola que es rojo, este es de color gris… además, note una pequeña anomalía en su chakra mientras tu luchabas con el.

—¿Anomalía?

—Si anomalía —dijo Sasuke asintiendo—: con ello quiero decir que cada uno de tus golpes era en efecto absorbido por ellos, pero al mismo tiempo, note una pequeña anomalía, en efecto una vez se usa puede absorber varios jutsus a la vez, pero solo en una ocasión, luego hay una pequeña demora de cinco segundos antes de que su chakra vuelva a ser normal, por lo que… creo que si lo atacamos durante esos cinco segundos de intervalo que tarda para que pueda volver a absorber… ¡Podremos derrotarlo!

—¿Pero como lo haremos? Apenas tuvimos tiempo para atacarlo, y ya viste lo que le hizo a los clones de sombras, Sasuke… —dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie.

Sasuke no respondió, cerro los ojos «Si así están las cosas», pensó luego miro su mano derecha fijamente con el ceño fruncido «Es el momento perfecto para probar esto, no tuve oportunidad de probarlo antes, solo espero que esta vez funcione… me tarde un mes entero en recuperarme de la ultima vez y no se si mi mano podría soportar otra más».

…

Por otro lado…

Sakura seguía su fiero combate contra Oscura, como el poder de Sakura venía en la fuerza bruta. Ella daba un combate mano a mano, Sakura utilizando el poder del sello byakugou hacía que sus puños fuesen básicamente un arma letal. El problema, era la habilidad de absorción que poseían los escorpiones, que básicamente absorbían el chakra que Sakura ponía en sus puños.

«¿Cómo lo hacen?» pensó Sakura apretando los dientes frustrada.

—Vaya, que decepción, supongo que es en serio que en esa cara solo hay una gran frente-sota y no cerebro —dijo Oscura con tono burlón.

Sakura sintió un nervio pulsante en su frente al oír las palabras tabú para ella «frente-sota» nadie le decía así y (desde que termino la guerra y pudo controlar el sello byakugou) sobrevivía para contarlo.

—¡Ya verás! —bramó Sakura corriendo con una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano derecha y la soltó en el suelo.

_¡KABOOM! _

La fortaleza de Sakura era tal que incluso una explosión fue vista desde lo lejos, incluso la onda expansiva se sentía cerca de donde Naruto y Sasuke luchaban contra el escorpión que aún no le había dicho su nombre.

—Oh-oh… parece ser que Sakura esta enojándose —dijo Sasuke mirando al lugar de la explosión.

—¡Tenemos que acabar rápido con este tipo y ayudarla! ¡De veras, Sasuke! —exclamó Naruto.

—Solo no te metas en mi camino, perdedor —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa confiada.

—Hey, esa es mi línea, Sasuke —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa confiada al igual que Sasuke.

—Bien, veamos de lo que están hechos los salvadores del mundo —dijo el escorpión con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Me acostumbre ya a que la gente trate de matarme —dijo Sasuke, recordando todas las veces que alguien intento matarlo en el pasado—, pero usualmente esa gente me dice su nombre antes de hacerlo…

—Hmph —rió el escorpión—, muy bien… me llamo Zeru.

Naruto y Sasuke se preparaban para atacar, mientras que Zeru se les quedaba mirando… quizás pasaron un minuto así que parecieron ser horas, hasta que una pequeña hoja que se soltó y cayó al suelo dio la señal de inicio. Sasuke y Naruto fueron corriendo a toda velocidad mientras gritaban, mientras que Zeru se mantenía ahí tranquilo con una sonrisa, claro, el no sabía que Naruto y Sasuke guardaban una estrategia. Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron con un gran intercambio de golpes y patadas, que iban y volaban en el aire, dejando sorprendidas a las dos chicas de Equestria y aunque Jūgo se mostraba calmado a pesar de la monstruosa batalla.

Naruto había entrado en Modo Sabio para ese momento gracias a otro clon que dejo ahí cerca. Habiendo incrementado su fuerza a un nivel más grande, Sasuke predecía los movimientos del escorpión pero con dificultad con el Mangekyō Sharingan ordinario, en un momento desapareció… ¡Una imagen!

—¡Detrás! —exclamó Sasuke.

—_¡Estilo de tierra: Gran estaca de lodo! _

De la tierra repentinamente salió una estaca formándose con el lodo endureciéndose, casi alcanzando a Sasuke y Naruto quienes lo esquivaron por muy poco. Los dos retrocedieron quedando como a unos metros. Miraron ambos con una sonrisa de dientes a Zeru… no salieron tan ilesos en realidad, un pequeño corte se había generado en las mejillas de los dos.

—Al parecer también pueden usar ninjutsu —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Eso solo complica las cosas más —opinó Sasuke con una sonrisa nerviosa como Naruto.

…

Kakashi seguía también su combate…

Aunque era difícil para Mordred y Morlum enfrentar al ninja que copia por el enorme repertorio de Jutsus que el poseía, no por nada su apodo, sin embargo Kakashi también tenía las cosas bastante complicadas, tuvo que revelar obviamente su Sharingan.

—Supongo que no por nada te llaman «Kakashi, el hombre que copio más de mil jutsu» —dijo Mordred algo cansado por el combate.

«No importa lo que haga, ellos absorben mi energía como si nada—pensó Kakashi mientras entrecerraba los ojos—, sin embargo… todavía no puse a aprueba atacarlos frontalmente… un segundo… escorpiones… tierra. Me preguntó si.», Kakashi realizo el primer sello manual de esa técnica, usaría la única técnica original que el mismo había creado.

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST II Raikiri (Thunder Break).**

—Observen bien, este es mi único jutsu no copiado —dijo Kakashi con seriedad notoria en su voz.

Procedió a usar dos posiciones más para luego sujetar el codo de su brazo derecho y poner su brazo hacia abajo, acto seguido, la mano y muñeca de Kakashi se rodearon de un aura eléctrica azul, se podía sentir la estática fluir por el suelo debido a la poderosa técnica.

—_¡Cuchilla relámpago! —_grito Kakashi.

Kakashi separo su brazo izquierdo del derecho, mientras miraba fijamente a los escorpiones con los que peleaba, al parecer, Kakashi tenía un plan y tenía algo que ver con la Cuchilla relámpago. «Si esto funciona, tengo que comunicárselo rápido a Naruto y Sasuke para lograrlo», pensó Kakashi, para luego comenzar a correr con la poderosa técnica.

Los dos escorpiones se pusieron en una pose de defensa, pensando que Kakashi atacaría frontalmente, pero en lugar de acercarse a ellos, el puso adelante su mano con la cuchilla relámpago, usando una técnica completamente diferente.

—_¡Estilo Rayo: Marcha de la bestia relámpago! _

De la palma de la mano de Kakashi en donde estaba concentrada la cuchilla relámpago, salió despedida una criatura similar a un perro hecho completamente de electricidad, aunque seguía unida a la mano de Kakashi. Los escorpiones intentaron eludirla saltando. «Oh no, no lo harán», pensó Kakashi moviendo su brazo en dirección a los escorpiones. Como si fuese que su mano lo dirigiera, el perro siguió la indicación y se movió a atacar a los escorpiones nuevamente.

—¡VAMOOOOS! —bramó Kakashi, mientras intentaba hacer que su técnica los alcanzase.

Finalmente, la técnica alcanzo a los dos, cuando Kakashi pensó que iban a absorberlo como lo hicieron con casi todos sus jutsus… se sorprendió al ver, que de hecho, los escorpiones fueron electrocutados por la técnica, resultando muy dañados por el ataque, era obvio, Kakashi estaba impresionado, desapareciendo la técnica.

«Vaya, fue como lo supuse… como son escorpiones, son parte tierra… como son parte tierra, son débiles contra rayo —pensó Kakashi—, ahora… ¿Qué hare? —giro la cabeza en donde se encontraban peleando Naruto y Sasuke—, solo espero que esos dos y también Sakura se den cuenta de lo que ocurre y como podemos acabar con estos sujetos.»

**Fin del Soundtrack.**

…

El combate de Naruto y Sasuke continua, mientras Sasuke busca alguna apertura para poder derrotar a estos escorpiones corriendo con su chokuto para atacarlos, y Naruto junto con el, aunque Naruto estaba desarmado. El escorpión rio por esto, es decir, mírenlos… ¡Uno de ellos estaba armado y el otro ni siquiera arma tenía! Esto debía ser cosa fácil para el.

—Por favor, ¿En serio creen que podrán conmigo? —dijo el escorpión burlándose de los dos rivales…

Pero subestimar a estos dos, era como jugar con fuego, y cuando juegas con juego… te vas a quemar.

—¡Naruto! ¡Como lo entrenamos! —llamó Sasuke lanzando su chokuto a Naruto.

—¡Entendido! ¡Pero no soy muy bueno en esto del manejo de la espadas, Sasuke, aún me falta la gracia de un espadachín! —exclamó Naruto.

—¡Tampoco lo eras con los clones y ahora puedes hacer hasta un millón! ¡Esto no debería ser nada para ti! —exclamó Sasuke.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Pero no te garantizo nada, y espero que no extrañes tu espada porque puede que termine perdiéndose en el combate! —exclamó Naruto sujetando con sus dos manos el mango de la espada.

—¡Ya la he perdido como treinta veces y siempre la termino recuperando, tranquilo, solo necesito que me des algo de tiempo, voy a intentar una técnica especial para intentar acabar con este sujeto! —exclamó Sasuke, como Sasuke se detuvo para activar su Mangekyō Sharingan eterno, Naruto salto a enfrente de Zeru—, ¡Contamos contigo Naruto!

Naruto grito elevando la espada y intentando atacar al escorpión, sin embargo, el lo bloqueó con su cola con todo y aguijón con una enorme facilidad, Naruto se sorprendió un poco pero no se detuvo, ataco y ataco como loco buscando una forma de acabarlo, era obvio que Naruto le faltaba la gracia que tenía todo espadachín como Sasuke. Finalmente, Zeru agarro la espada y la lanzo lejos, Naruto se encontraba exhausto debido a la perdida del Modo Sabio, y ahora estaba a merced de su enemigo.

Zeru agarro el cuello de Naruto entre su cola y lo levanto comenzando a ahorcarlo con lentitud provocando que Naruto comience a dar gritos ahogados, retorciéndose mientras impotentemente, las amigas de Naruto observaban. Ignorando toda indicación de Kakashi, Applejack fue decidida a salvarlo.

—¡Aléjate de el! —grito levantando su pata por el aire y luego bajándola a Zeru con fuerza.

Pero Zeru lo detuvo con mucha facilidad, miro a la chica con una sonrisa de dientes afilados, mientras que Applejack solo podía enojarse y apretar los dientes, intento darle un golpe pero también lo detuvo, Zeru cansado le dio un puñetazo en el estomago luego la agarro del tobillo y la estampo en el suelo.

—Aún te falta para estar a mi nivel, mocosa —dijo Zeru riéndose de de ella.

Luego Zeru noto que había dejado ir a Naruto, por lo que lo levanto, tomándolo del cuello de su chaqueta y mirándolo fijamente.

—Es una pena, pero tu sueño de ser Hokage, acaba aquí, Naruto Uzumaki… —dijo Zeru. Naruto solo respondió con un gruñido—, es el final.

—Déjalo… ir… —dijo una voz, que estaba proviniendo detrás del escorpión, la voz sonaba al mismo tiempo tan baja pero muy clara.

—¿Qué… que?

Fluttershy, se estaba levantando, ya no estaba asustada, se podía notar por sus rosadas y finas cejas que se fruncían de una manera colérica, sus ojos no eran notorios, se escondían en las oscuras sombras que generaban sus dos mechones rosados.

—¡No seas idiota! ¡Si te enfrentas a el, vas a morir Fluttershy! —gritó Naruto.

—¿Qué has dicho… mocosa? —preguntó el escorpión confundido.

—He dicho… que lo dejes ir… —musitó Fluttershy…

Ahora levanto la mirada, sus ojos fueron descubiertos de la sombra, sus verdes ojos no tenían brillo alguno, además de que las pupilas se encogieron y ojeras aparecieron debajo de sus ojos debido a la rabia. Hasta Sasuke quién preparaba su técnica se veía algo sorprendido ¿A dónde fue la tímida Fluttershy? Lo que sea que le estuviese pasando, sin duda serían malas noticias para Zeru.

—¡QUE LO DEJES IR AHORA MISMO, MALDITO! —bramó Fluttershy poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Como si los arboles estuvieran conectados a ella y sus sentimientos, varios troncos crecieron de la nada justo debajo de la barbilla de Zeru, como resultado, Zeru termino recibiendo miles y millones de golpes repetidos una y otra vez hasta finalmente salir despedido hacia arriba.

Naruto se mostro impactado, no podía alcanzar a decir nada, ni mucho menos Sasuke quien estaba con las pupilas contraídas por la sorpresa observando la paliza que se llevaba el escorpión que le había dado tantos problemas ¿La razón? Fluttershy no le daba ningún descanso, una vez terminaba un ataque seguía con otro por lo que el escorpión no tendría suficiente tiempo para poder volver a absorber. Los ataque seguían y seguían, Fluttershy le daba de puñetazos en el estomago como si no hubiera un mañana. Finalmente lo estampo en el suelo y volando hasta lo más alto con sus alas, cayo en picada formando un puñetazo tan fuerte que la tierra formo un cráter.

Fluttershy se alejo de Zeru pegando un salto hacia arriba y cayendo arrodillada, respirando costosamente, había sido mucho esfuerzo físico para ella, hasta que finalmente volvió en si, después de toda esa masacre.

—¿Q-q-qué paso aquí? —se preguntó mirando a todos lados—, ¡Oh cielo! ¡¿Yo hice eso?!

Naruto quien estaba cerca seguía sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver, pensaba que solo estaba alucinando, pero en efecto, lo había hecho, Fluttershy acababa de controlar la madera con ese arrebato de cólera que había sufrido.

«Eso fue… _Estilo Madera_, pero ese estilo solo lo podía utilizar el primer Hokage, se supone que el estilo madera solo puede ser utilizado por aquellos que tengan las células de Hashirama Senju como el Capitán Yamato, Obito y Madara», pensó Naruto sorprendido.

Zeru se puso de pie nuevamente, algo cansado y malherido por todo el castigo que le dio Fluttershy durante ese ataque de rabia, molesto obviamente, debido a que una pegaso tan tímida y miedosa como Fluttershy lo había humillado.

—¡Maldita niña! ¡Vas a pagármelas! —gritó acercándose lentamente a Fluttershy.

—No lo creo… —musitó Sasuke formando una sonrisa.

Zeru presto su atención al pelinegro, Sasuke Uchiha, noto algo diferente en sus ojos, brillaban de color rojo además de que el presentaba una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. Puso adelante su mano abierta y comenzó a gritar, mientras un aura roja la cubría, la mano de Sasuke temblaba y se agitaba mientras varios relámpagos rojos salían de ahí.

—Fluttershy lo hizo mejor de lo que esperaba, te distrajo, y tuve la oportunidad de preparar esta nueva técnica… sin embargo, aún no tengo bien dominado mi poder —dijo Sasuke.

«Su chakra… esta concentrándose en la palma de su mano, es… es rojo», pensó Zeru mientras observaba la técnica que Sasuke preparaba.

—Bien, no pude probar esta técnica antes… —dijo Sasuke, la sonrisa que ya tenía se hizo aún más grande y sus ojos se contrajeron—, me agradara usarte como muñeco de pruebas.

—Así que es esto a lo que te referías con «nueva técnica», Sasuke —dijo Naruto con seriedad, para luego dibujar una sonrisa confiada—, bien pensado, amigo, pero no pienso dejar que te quedes con toda la gloria.

Alrededor de Sasuke habían varias cadenas de rayos rojos rodeándolo, y en su mano había aparecido una esfera de color roja.

—Con mi brazo derecho bastara, originalmente cree esta técnica para poder matar a mi hermano mayor… como esta técnica requería un gran control de velocidad y poder… solo puedo hacerla con mi Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno activado —explicó Sasuke.

—¡No puede ser! —grito Zeru.

—¡Ahora toma esto! ¡Te presento mi nueva técnica mortal! —bramó Sasuke retrocediendo la mano hacia atrás para comenzar a correr— _¡Akai Chidori! (Millar de aves escarlatas)_

Sasuke comenzó a correr con el enorme Chidori de color carmesí a una alta velocidad, pero se notaba algo, el Chidori estaba provocando que varios pedazos de la piel del brazo derecho de Sasuke se comenzaran a descascarar a causa de los miles y miles de relámpagos.

Como si esa no fuera lo ultimo, detrás de Zeru venía Naruto con un gigantesco rasengan de color negro formado en su mano, en su brazo. Naruto se veía totalmente diferente, su apariencia era dorada, con varios sellos cubriendo su cuerpo, su cabello tenía dos mechones que asimilaban cuernos, sus ojos habían cambiado a color rojo, rodeado de una gigantesca aura de fuego a su alrededor. No había forma de esquivar ambos ataques, estaba contra las cuerdas.

—_¡Akai Chidori! (Millar de pájaros escarlata) —_gritó Sasuke apunto de chocar su ataque.

—_¡Súper mini-bomba bestia con cola! —_gritó Naruto apunto de chocar su ataque.

Los dos ataques chocaron contra el escorpión, tanto Naruto como Sasuke terminaron detrás de Zeru como el ataque explotaba detrás de ellos acabando con Zeru en un instante, era obvio, un doble ataque como ese era algo del cual nadie podría sobrevivir.

«Esos dos son un gran equipo, eso he de admitir», pensó Jūgo con una sonrisa, algo impresionado también por la reciente demostración de poder.

Fluttershy y Applejack estaban igual de impresionadas por los poderes que poseían Naruto y Sasuke, pero en especial, por la forma dorada de Naruto que lo hacía parecer un sol caminante con forma humana, es decir, solo había que mirarlo, brillaba cubierto por un resplandor dorado, era algo magnificente de ver y se la energía era tan cálida, que no pudieron evitar un sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa con solo sentir la energía que emanaba. A Fluttershy le cautivo sentir esta extraordinaria energía, se sentía incluso más cálida de la que los elementos emanaron alguna vez, sintió algo en lo más profundo de su corazón al ver a Naruto mirándolas de reojo con una sonrisa con esta forma… ¿Quizás era amor? No lo sabía, pero se podía suponer que era eso…

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Naruto ladeando la cabeza.

—S-si… —contestó Fluttershy sonriendo, tratando de esconder el sonrojo de su cara.

—Que bueno —respondió Naruto.

—Oye Naruto ¿Qué te paso? —preguntó Applejack, ya que esta era la primera vez que veía a Naruto transformado en esta forma.

—Oh esto —respondió mirando sus mano—, esto es el _Modo Control de Chakra_ _del Nueve-colas _me ayuda a usar cierta parte del poder de Kurama.

—Ah, Naruto pero ¿Quién es Kurama? —preguntó Fluttershy.

—¡Oh es verdad, nunca les hable de el! —exclamó Naruto con una gran sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza, se le olvido completamente el decirles eso—, Kurama es la bestia con cola que llevo sellada en mi interior.

—¿Bestia con cola? —repitieron las dos confundidas.

—Se acaba el tiempo y me estoy desesperando —musitó Sasuke ladeando la cabeza—, Kakashi y Sakura deben de estar en aprietos y nosotros estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo, Naruto ya les explicara lo que es una bestia con cola más tarde, pero por ahora debemos concentrarnos en ayudarlos.

—Si, tienes razón, Sasuke —dijo Naruto, luego se dirigió a las dos nuevamente—, luego les explicare mejor quien es Kurama, pero por ahora deberíamos concentrarnos en ir a ayudar a Kakashi-Sensei y a Sakura.

Naruto sabia que solo Sasuke podía igualar su velocidad, Jūgo apenas podía seguir la velocidad de Sasuke y Naruto, así que para que las dos chicas pudieran correr a la misma velocidad decidió improvisar… las llevo a las dos con un clon de sombra, cargándolas en sus brazos para correr a la misma velocidad y no perder tiempo ya que Kakashi y Sakura podían correr riesgo. Mientras que Naruto y Sasuke estaban concentrándose en buscar a Kakashi y Sakura. Applejack y Fluttershy estaban pensando en otra cosa, el sentir la energía de Naruto en este modo más de cerca, se sentía bien… se sentía aun más fuerte la sensación que la que se sentía al verlo de lejos, un rubor aún más grande que lo que habían tenido anteriormente adorno sus caras.

—¡Ahí está Sakura! —exclamó Sasuke.

—¡Bien! ¡Vamos amigos! —exclamó Naruto.

Finalmente pudieron llegar hasta donde Sakura había luchado contra Oscura, estaban esperando que Sakura necesitase ayuda… más no esperaban que Sakura ya hubiese derrotado a su oponente, se notaba algo cansada, como si derrotarla realmente hubiese sido muy costoso, y vaya que lo fue, a duras penas pudo darse cuenta de una de las debilidades de los escorpiones, el que su habilidad de absorber necesita un tiempo de cinco segundos para funcionar nuevamente.

—Sakura, la venciste —dijo Sasuke algo sorprendido.

—Si… pero no fue fácil… me costo mucho hasta que me di cuenta de cómo absorbían los jutsu —dijo respirando costosamente—… ¿Y ustedes?

—Fue bastante complicado, esos fenómenos tenían la habilidad de absorber chakra justo como lo hacía Madara y el tal Nagato —dijo Sasuke—,también note que ellos tienen una debilidad por el Estilo rayo, lo cual facilito el matar a nuestro oponente, por lo que estoy seguro, Kakashi podrá ganar, pero por si acaso —Sasuke se volteó mirando hacia Naruto—, Naruto ¿Podrías intentar ver si puede detectar la energías negativas de esos escorpiones? Así podremos hallar a Kakashi.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Naruto.

Naruto cerro los ojos mientras intentaba ver si sentía las emociones negativas de los escorpiones. No fue mucho trabajo, sus Chakras eran notorios por el color raro que tenían, tan negros como el de Madara, ahí también estaba Kakashi luchando contra ellos.

—¡Los tengo! Están a treinta metros hacia la derecha ¡Vamos! —exclamó Naruto.

Los seis fueron corriendo hasta donde Naruto había dicho donde estaban luchando Kakashi contra los respectivos escorpiones. Quizás tardaron como unos diez minutos en llegar hasta el lugar que Naruto había dicho.

Cuando llegaron, Kakashi había derrotado a los escorpiones, no había rastro alguno de ellos y Kakashi estaba arrodillado en el suelo tocándose el ojo izquierdo como si le estuviese ardiendo, ya Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura suponían lo que estaba sucediendo con el, podía suponer que había usando «esa» técnica.

—S-señor Kakashi ¿E-esta usted bien? —preguntó Fluttershy con tono bajo como era costumbre de ella.

—¿Qué les paso a esos escorpiones? —preguntó Jūgo.

Kakashi respiraba agitadamente debido a haber hecho un esfuerzo extremo al parecer, se notaba, la batalla había sido tan dura que Kakashi había perdido su banda en el proceso de la lucha.

—Estoy bien —respondió, luego elevo la cabeza y con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa aunque no era notoria por su mascara dijo—, en cuanto a los escorpiones; los mandé a otra dimensión.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! —preguntaron sorprendidas Applejack y Fluttershy.

—Con esto —Kakashi abrió su ojo revelando su Mangekyō Sharingan—, mi Kamui.

—Supongo que eso acaba con estas cosas, pero aún me sigo preguntando ¿Qué era lo que querían ellos de Applejack y Fluttershy? —preguntó Sakura.

—Bueno, el tipo con el que Naruto y yo luchamos, creo que se llamaba Zeru, nos dijo que quería usar los Elementos de la armonía que representan las amigas de Applejack y Fluttershy —explicó Sasuke—, además, menciono dos personas, un tal Tirek y un tal Scorpan, que al parecer son las mentes maestras detrás de todo esto.

—Lo cual quiere decir… —comenzó Jūgo.

—… Que van a ir en busca de ellas dos y las otras cuatro —terminó Kakashi frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Pues no se los dejaremos! —exclamó Naruto golpeando su palma con su puño, llamando la atención de todos, con una gran sonrisa Naruto exclamó— ¡Que vengan! ¡Les patearemos el trasero tal y como lo hicimos con Akatsuki!

—No hay que ser impulsivos, Naruto —dijo Kakashi—, tenemos que esperar más, quizás a que el resto de las amigas de Applejack lleguen a este mundo, pero mientras ellas estén en Equestria, ellas estarán a salvo ahí, además, si estos fueron los primeros oponentes quién sabe como sea ese Tirek ¿Qué tal si es más fuerte que el mismo Madara? Lo mejor será que volvamos a entrenar. Y si tenemos la oportunidad, entrenar a las amigas de Applejack para que aprendan ninjutsu sería la mejor idea.

—Algo más Kakashi —dijo Sasuke cruzando los brazos—, cuando estábamos luchando…

—_¡QUE LO DEJES IR AHORA MISMO, MALDITO! —bramó Fluttershy poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_Como si los arboles estuvieran conectados a ella y sus sentimientos, varios troncos crecieron de la nada justo debajo de la barbilla de Zeru, como resultado, Zeru termino recibiendo miles y millones de golpes repetidos una y otra vez hasta finalmente salir despedido hacia arriba. _

—Fluttershy pudo controlar la madera y que hiciera solo con enfadarse —dijo Sasuke—, por lo cual, deduzco, ella puede controlar Estilo Madera.

—¿Qué has dicho? —dijo Kakashi sorprendido.

Kakashi miró sorprendido un momento a la tímida Fluttershy.

—Pero eso es imposible, se supone que solo las personas que tiene las células de Hashirama Senju, el primer Hokage como Tenzō son los únicos que pueden usar ese Kekkei Genkai —dijo Kakashi.

—Pues créeme Kakashi, ella pudo hacerlo, y sin ningún problema en lo absoluto —dijo Sasuke mirando a Fluttershy.

Sasuke apretó el entrecejo.

«Estas ponis cada vez más me están dejando sorprendido, si no nos cuidamos, podrían terminar superándonos a mi, a Sakura y hasta a Naruto», pensó Sasuke.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Naruto deshaciendo el Modo Control de Chakra.

—Pues, supongo que deberemos informar a Lady Tsunade acerca de la nueva amiga de Applejack recién llegada, y sobretodo, de sus habilidades, esta vez no la entrenare yo, Naruto, Sasuke ¡Ustedes tomaran el rol como maestros de Fluttershy durante este tiempo! ¿Entendido?

—No hay problema —dijo Sasuke.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Naruto.

—Me quedaré en el bosque, si voy con ustedes sería un peligro para su aldea debido a mis cambios de personalidad, solo puedo mantenerme bajo control en un ambiente calmado. Si necesitan me ayuda, los ayudaré —dijo Jūgo.

—Esta bien, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, ya que al parecer —Kakashi entrecerró sus ojos—, tendremos un oponente aún más poderoso que los miembros de Akatsuki.

—Intentaré contactarme con el viejo Bee y los otros Jinchūriki para ver si pueden ayudarnos, de veras —dijo Naruto.

—Yo intentaré ver si puedo volver a contactarme con Suigetsu y Karin —dijo Sasuke—, aunque ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que no los veía a ellos dos.

Así, nada más fue dicho, mientras que el Equipo Siete regreso a la Aldea, Jūgo se volvió hacia el bosque, claro… al parecer la verdadera batalla estaría por comenzar.

…

Por otro lado… en el que se podía decir, era el Tártaro…

Tirek, estaba sentado en el trono de su castillo, el castillo de Tirek; el Castillo de Medianoche era un lugar oscuro y polvoriento un lugar que se podía decir era mucho más aterrador que el mismo Bosque Everfree, ante el, vino una especie de criatura que parecía ser un murciélago humanoide, uno de sus sirvientes, haciendo una reverencia ante su líder.

—Scorpan, ¿Qué pasó con los Escorpiones demonios? —preguntó Tirek con su tono de voz intimidante.

—Murieron, fueron asesinados por el Equipo Siete, los héroes del Mundo Shinobi —dijo Scorpan.

Tirek entrecerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo al oír esa noticia.

—Te lo dije, ellos los iban a matar sin ningún problema —dijo una voz, resultando ser Madara quien estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana con los brazos cruzados—, esos mocosos arruinan todo, en especial, Naruto Uzumaki.

—Mejor cuida tu lengua, recuerda que es gracias a mi que estés vivo de nuevo —dijo Tirek.

—Escúchame, yo tengo un solo jefe, yo —dijo apuntándose a si mismo—, además tengo un plan en caso de que este fallara, con suerte Naruto Uzumaki será derrotado con ello, pero creo que deberíamos darle unos momentos de paz.

—¿Cuál es tu brillante plan, humano? —preguntó Tirek.

Madara emitió una pequeña risa seca.

—Conozco muchos jutsu, mi querido amigo minotauro —dijo Madara con una sonrisa—, más de los que tu crees de hecho… uno en especial… llamado… _Edo Tensei._

…

Mientras tanto en un lugar que se podría decir era un desierto similar al de la arena, se podían llegar a ver a tres siluetas caminando por la arena, cubiertas por una capucha de color negra con rojo en el interior.

Sea quienes sean estas personas… no podía ser nada bueno.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 4.**


	5. Entrenamiento para una tímida pegaso

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos nuevamente! Aquí el capítulo 5, aunque este capitulo carece de acción de hecho y tiene más comedia que otra cosa, tiene su importancia, el entrenamiento de Fluttershy, que sin duda es necesario para la historia en lo que se vendrá más adelante.

_¡Disfruten del capitulo!_

* * *

**5**

**Entrenamiento para una tímida pegaso.**

_(__Opening__: Kimishidai Ressha – One Ok Rock)_

_watch?v=_tB53N777b0_

…

En el Tártaro… prisión eterna de Tirek desde hace siglos, el descansaba sentado en un trono que denotaba autoridad por su enorme tamaño hecho en su totalidad de piedra. Apoyando su mano debajo de la mejilla izquierda, sin demostrar mucha emoción, más bien monotonía por así decirlo, el Tártaro era un lugar aburrido de hecho, pero eso no era lo que le estaba molestando… Madara, el era el problema de Tirek, a el no le agradaba Madara ni Madara le caía bien Tirek de hecho, era como una «Alianza desagradable» Tirek necesitaba el poder de Madara y Madara necesitaba resucitar para cobrar venganza de ciertos dos mocosos llamados _Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha _que lo devolvieron al infierno.

No había pasado mucho desde que Tirek envió a sus vasallos; Los Escorpiones Demonio, para una tarea simple y que no debía dar mucha dificultad… mandarlos al Mundo Shinobi para raptar a las portadoras de la risa y la honestidad, podía haber mandado a Madara, pero el dijo que no quería hacerlo… que según el… «quería verlos a guardarlos para el final, quería ver como los espíritus de los dos salvadores se quebraba en miles de pedazos hasta hacerse cenizas y finalmente, cuando se dieran cuenta de lo impotentes que eran, matarlos de una manera dolorosa, pero aún no había llegado ese momento… todavía no por lo menos»

Finalmente, Scorpan vino, y le informo a Tirek de lo que les sucedió a sus vasallos enviados a esa misión… asesinados… por Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, Madara obviamente le había dicho que ya venía esto venir, le contó como planeaba usar una técnica llamada Edo Tensei, para algo en especial…

—¿_Edo Tensei? _—preguntó Tirek mientras arqueaba una ceja.

—Si, bueno… en realidad, yo no lo se… —dijo Madara encogiéndose de hombros, pero luego dibujo una sonrisa de dientes—, pero conozco a alguien que si lo sabe hacer incluso mejor que su propio creador y puedo contactarlo gracias a cierto dōjutsu.

—¿Quién es esa persona? —preguntó Tirek.

Madara se volteo como si lo estuviera ignorando, cosa que obviamente comenzaba a enervar a Tirek.

—¡Dime! ¡¿Quién es?! —dijo Tirek con un tono de voz más alto.

—Un chiquillo llamado: Kabuto Yakushi, nos conocimos durante la guerra, el me resucito en aquella batalla contra la _Alianza Shinobi_, fui yo quien acabo con la cuarta división como si no fuesen más que cucarachas —dijo Madara.

Madara cerro los ojos, como si planeara hacer algo, llevo así unos segundos… abrió los ojos violentamente, revelándose unos ojos con esclerótica de color cerúleo con un patrón de aros finos negros alrededor de los ojos; Tirek reconoció de inmediato esos ojos, ese patrón y esa forma de color.

—¡Esos son!... —exclamó—, los ojos del bastardo de los Seis Caminos, el Rinnegan.

—¿Acaso conocías al Sabio de los Seis Caminos? —preguntó Madara ladeando la cabeza.

—Si, lo conocía, el y las dos Princesas fueron los que me derrotaron y me encerraron a mi con todo mi castillo y vasallos aquí en el Tártaro —explicó Tirek con cierta cólera al recordar a las dos gobernantes y en especial… al Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Madara cerro los ojos nuevamente, como si intentara concentrarse en algo, intento hacer fluir su chakra, sabiendo que probablemente llegaría al mundo Shinobi, si los vasallos escorpiones de Tirek pudieron llegar hasta ahí, también podría hacerlo está técnica…

—Y tengo a los tres indicados para el trabajo, pero… necesito tres sacrificios —dijo Madara mirando fijamente con una sonrisa malvada a tres vasallos de Tirek que estaban cerca.

…

La vida de Naruto Uzumaki se había tornado más difícil…

Luchar contra Zabuza y Haku fue difícil, contra Orochimaru difícil, Akatsuki, Obito, Kabuto y Madara aún difícil. Pero no podía contra lo siguiente, era demasiado poderoso para el, tan poderoso que quizás ni el ni Sasuke ni nadie podría luchar contra ello… dos chicas. Pensó que tener dos chicas bajo su techo no sería ningún problema, claro… nunca fue así.

Applejack presentaba celos enormes cada vez que Fluttershy se mostraba cerca de Naruto o algún tipo de afección que no tuviera que ver con solo amistad, no había abrazo ni nada que ella no pasase de largo. Incomodo se sentía al saber que prácticamente una mujer estaba dominando su vida.

Fueron cinco días así, Naruto y Fluttershy, ambos siendo constantemente vigilado por Applejack, como si ella sintiera celos, a pesar de que Naruto _no_ era su novio ni nada por el estilo, aunque este comportamiento ya estaba haciendo que todos se percataran que ella quería estar con el, siendo los dos los únicos que lo negaban. Y Fluttershy, ella no podía negar algo… Naruto le parecía un «chico lindo y de buen corazón» lo había demostrado en estos cinco días que ella llevaba en este mundo. El se había preocupado enormemente por ella, enseñándole lo que hacían los humanos y sus costumbres diarias, los labores de un shinobi, etc. Lo que quizás le parecía más lindo del chico era su apariencia, sus ojos azules casi plateados con el sol y las marcas que lo hacían lucir como un gatito…

A ambas les gustaba Naruto por lo visto, ambas les gustaba y mucho, Applejack ya no podía negarlo más, ni Fluttershy tampoco, y Naruto… bueno, el no podía negar que Applejack era una chica muy bonita y Fluttershy igual. Pero aún no estaba seguro de si en serio le gustaba alguna de ellas, aún debía preocuparse de lo importante… ¡Asistir rápido hoy a su primer día como Sensei de Fluttershy junto a Sasuke, o Sakura les patearía el trasero a los dos!

Sasuke por su lado estaba en el campo de entrenamiento numero siete, esperando porque su buen amigo y rival se aparezca en escena junto con la tímida Fluttershy, llevó ahí horas y horas y horas recostando su cabeza contra un árbol mientras miraba tranquilamente el cielo claro y oíael suave gorjeo de los gorriones. Quizás fue tanta su tranquilidad que cayó dormido esperando a Naruto, claro… hasta que una voz bien conocida y molesta lo llamó.

—¡Hey, Sasuke!

Sasuke resoplo, conocía bien esa voz y lo que se venía venir, se puso de pie apoyando la mano en su rodilla izquierda sin ningún problema, pero algo irritado, miró hacia donde venía la voz, que era obviamente de Naruto quién estaba acompañado de Fluttershy y de Applejack. Notó que Applejack venía con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido, sus esmeraldas ojos no se despegaban de Fluttershy y de sus verde-azulados ojos.

Sasuke resopló nuevamente.

«Al parecer hoy será un día largo», pensó Sasuke.

Las dos chicas y Naruto cada vez se acercaban más y más, hasta que finalmente llegaron. El silencio reino durante un instante. Applejack seguía mirando fijamente a Fluttershy, mientras ella apartaba la vista sintiéndose incomoda con esa mirada que le daba su amiga, mientras que Naruto rogaba para que hoy todo saliese sin complicaciones. Sasuke resopló y habló.

—Bien, Fluttershy, quiero que comiences por decirme ¿Qué hacías tu de vuelta en tu hogar? Según Applejack me contó a mi y a Naruto, los pegasos eran los encargados de despejar el cielo, pero, tu pareciera que no hacías eso —dijo Sasuke.

—Bueno… y-yo solía cuidar de los animalitos cuando vivía en Ponyville —explicó Fluttershy apartando un mechón que caía enfrente de su cara hacia atrás de su oreja izquierda.

Entonces Sasuke puso su mano en el mentón mientras fruncía el ceño, pensando y meditando bien en lo que Fluttershy le contó. Claramente, le había dicho, si era así Sasuke pudo sacar una conclusión acerca de ello.

—Ya veo, eso podría requerir energía espiritual y energía física; eso debería explicar porque ella pudo hacer un Jutsu de Estilo Madera con solo enojarte —dijo Sasuke, como comenzó a recordar la paliza que le había dado a Zeru en esa batalla—: la rabia que sentiste al ver a Naruto en peligro de muerte, te hizo enojar al punto de que pudo balancear las energías física y espiritual que tenía con una gran facilidad, tanto que le hicieron usar un jutsu estilo madera. Incluso fue mejor que Applejack, pudo usar un Kekkei Genkai que solo pudo usar el primer Hokage.

_Fue mejor que Applejack_

_Fue mejor que Applejack_

_Fue mejor que Applejack_

_Fue mejor que Applejack_

Se repitieron esas palabras en la mente de Applejack una y otra y otra vez. Fue tanta la frustración que ella se sentó en cuclillas mientras dibujaba círculos en el césped con su dedo índice, al mismo tiempo que una gigantesca aura de color negra la rodeaba. Naruto y Sasuke por su lado quedaron algo incómodos por esto, al punto de que una enorme gota de sudor se resbalaba por sus cabezas.

—Amh… ¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Creo que no le gusto eso, Sasuke —opinó Naruto.

—Como sea, eso no es lo importante ahora mismo, Naruto, lo importante es intentarle enseñar a las amigas de Applejack ninjutsu conforme vayan llegado —dijo Sasuke—, si son capaces de controlar Jutsus con la misma facilidad que tuvieron Applejack y Fluttershy, ellas podrían ser de gran ayuda en el futuro, hay que hacerlo ahora, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —Sasuke se dirigió a Fluttershy—. ¡Fluttershy, te diré algo ahora mismo! No creas que ser un Ninja es algo bonito, nosotros estamos entrenados para matar si es necesario y también somos consientes de que en cualquier misión podríamos morir, una vez terminemos este entrenamiento, serás una guerrera completa… hasta entonces —Sasuke curvo sus labios en una sonrisa perversa—, mejor prepárate, porque yo no soy tan amable como lo es Naruto, así que vete preparando.

Fluttershy se escondió detrás de un árbol llorando a lagrima viva con los ojos de un tamaño gigantesco. Cosa que incomodo nuevamente a Naruto y Sasuke y les saco una enorme gota de sudor de la cabeza.

—Algo me dice que esto va a ser complicado ¿No crees, Naruto? —musitó Sasuke.

—Vaya que lo será, de veras —afirmó Naruto, asintiendo.

No perdieron ni un minuto más, el entrenamiento de la tímida Fluttershy comenzó de inmediato para que no perdieran tiempo; les tocaba mucho por hacer, pero era básicamente el mismo proceso de entrenamiento, enseñarle que es el chakra, como se moldea y como se usa para aprender. Como Fluttershy tenía ambas energías ya desarrolladas, le sería fácil aprender a combinarlas por si misma, aunque claro, ella no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, para eso estuvo el entrenamiento de escalar arboles, que ella se encontraba realizando en este mismo instante, mientras Naruto, Sasuke y Applejack la supervisaban.

—Toma esto —dijo Sasuke, dándole un kunai a Fluttershy.

—¿Q-que se supone que debo hacer? —preguntó Fluttershy.

—Trepa el árbol sin usar las piernas ni las manos, solo la planta de los pies —dijo Sasuke.

—P-pero eso no es posible —dijo Fluttershy.

Sasuke resopló.

—Ay, si es posible y además es necesario, una vez lo hagas así podrás controlar tu chakra al punto de que se volverá tu segunda naturaleza, es eso o que te maten tu decides —dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz que denotaba seriedad.

La nariz de Fluttershy se azuleo del miedo al oír «O que te maten» así que decidió confiar en lo que Sasuke decía.

—Muy bien, pero ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó Fluttershy.

Sasuke se volteo y comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda, y lanzando el kunai al suelo para que Fluttershy lo recogiera.

—Concentra tu chakra en las plantas de tus pies, luego corre hacia el árbol y comienza a treparlo, el Kunai es para que midas tu progreso, eso es todo, buena suerte —dijo Sasuke con monotonía en su voz.

Ahí mismo, Fluttershy tomo el kunai temerosa. Viendo la sonrisa de Naruto fue lo suficiente para motivarla a intentar aunque sea lo intento una vez, apenas un paso pero su pie resbalo por haber puesto tan poca cantidad.

Sasuke quien ya estaba sentado mirando golpeo su cara con su palma

—Esto será largo —musitó Sasuke irritado.

Fluttershy apenas llegaba a la mitad, pero lo sorprendente… lo había hecho en menos de una hora. Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban sorprendidos, a ellos les había tomado días y días llegar hasta la mitad, ni hablar de Applejack, ella estaba sorprendida y celosa, celosa de que Fluttershy la estuviese superando con una enorme facilidad.

—¡Bien hecho, Fluttershy! ¡De veras! —animó Naruto.

—Lo esta haciendo mejor de lo que yo me lo esperaba —opinó Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Applejack veía ahí, sentada alrededor del árbol abrazando las rodillas, como Naruto le daba ánimos a Fluttershy. Sintiéndose completamente olvidada por el, cosa que al mismo tiempo le estaba doliendo y también enfadando y mucho, pero intentaba no demostrarlo, pero pensaba en su mente…

«Naruto solo se la pasa alagando a Fluttershy desde que llegó… ¿Por qué pienso esto? Ella es mi amiga, pero… ¡Me molesta que el solo se la pase alagándola y alagándola! ¿Acaso te olvidaste ya de mí, Naruto? —pensó mientras inclinaba las cejas de manera triste—, ¡No, no debó pensar en eso! El solo está siendo amable con Fluttershy, eso es todo… eso es todo»

En eso, como si fuera alguna especie de movida sucia del destino, Fluttershy se resbalo, en ese instante, Naruto quien estaba conversando con Sasuke, volvió a prestar atención al árbol al oír el agudo grito de Fluttershy, viendo que caía justo arriba de el, Naruto solo pudo gritar de horror viendo lo que se venía.

¡DOGYA!

Naruto se encontraba a oscuras, estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver ¿Se había hecho de noche? Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, olía bien de hecho, tenía un olor muy bonito, similar a rosas, y además de eso se sentía levemente a tela y a algo suave. La sonora risa burlona de Sasuke fue lo que hizo que Naruto se diese cuenta de en donde en realidad estaba. Fluttershy se sentó nuevamente sintiéndose algo confundida por la caída, además de sentir una pequeña entidad similar a unas puntas debajo en su entrepierna… miro abajo, y se trataba de un arbusto amarillo… un segundo ¿Desde cuando los arbustos son amarillos?

Naruto grito tan fuerte y asustado al darse cuenta de donde estaba, no solo estaba mirando los muslos de Fluttershy, su cara, su cara estaba literalmente pegada a las partes privadas de Fluttershy. Salió de debajo de la entrepierna de la yegua, tan pero tan rojo que incluso su rosada cara parecía una manzana madura, Sasuke seguía riendo por la mala suerte de Naruto, intento contenerse en un desesperado intento, pero termino siendo más fuerte que el y termino riéndose.

Aunque las risas fueron paradas antes una horripilante aura asesina que se sentía en el lugar, una tan monstruosa que Orochimaru se sentiría intimidado por ella. Sasuke se palideció de inmediato, Naruto por igual, y ni que hablar de Fluttershy; se puso tan blanca como una hoja de papel al sentirla. Voltearon la cabeza los tres, temerosos.

—_**FLUUUUUTERSHYYYYY, NNNNNAAAAARUUUUUTOOOO.**_

La voz sonó como una horrible serpiente dispuesta a atacar a su presa en un instante. Applejack estaba mirando directamente a Fluttershy con unos ojos encarnados resplandecientes y con una dentadura afilada. A pesar de que las dos tenían la misma altura, se sentía como si Applejack fuese una gigante y ella una pequeña hormiga. Y Naruto, vaya que estaba espantado por esta energía, ni siquiera Tsunade, Sakura o su difunta madre: Kushina Uzumaki, podían emitir una aura tan aterradora como está, quizás pasaron unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, hasta que…

—¡Dense los dos por muertos! —bramó Applejack haciendo un sello de mano.

**Soundtrack: Naruto OST I: Go, go Naruto**

Así que los dos pobres, presas del miedo, salieron corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo huyendo de varios pedazos de tierra afilada que Applejack les lanzaba mediante jutsus estilo tierra.

—¡¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mí?! —gritó Naruto.

—¡Applejack lo siento, me resbalé, por favor no nos lastimes! —gritó Fluttershy.

—¡No se escaparan! —gritó Applejack comenzando a correr.

Sasuke resopló al verse inmerso en esto, tenía que detener a Applejack, antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Por lo que se puso de pie a regañadientes.

—¡Espérenme, idiotas! —exclamó Sasuke corriendo detrás de ellos.

«¿Por qué no puedo amigos normales?», pensó Sasuke con la frente azulada mientras corría.

…

Sasuke de nuevo se vio obligado a parar a Applejack con el susano'o, aunque a diferencia de la ultima vez, el instinto asesino de Applejack fue tal que logro agrietar levemente los huesos de la mano del susano'o, pero Sasuke pudo ser más fuerte al final y la logro dominar para que no hiciera ninguna locura. Aunque Fluttershy se salvó, Naruto termino recibiendo una golpiza tal que termino con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, varias magulladuras en el cuerpo y un ojo negro.

—Lo siento, Naruto —dijo Applejack, apenada de sus actos.

—No te preocupes, me pegaron peor que eso antes, estoy seguro de que no lo hiciste apropósito, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer —dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Applejack al ver la sonrisa de Naruto, por alguna razón se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que asintió, no sabía porque, pero siempre que veía esa sonrisa cálida que era común en Naruto, su corazón latía más rápido cada vez que eso ocurría.

—Si, no volverá a pasar —dijo Applejack sonriendo tal y como lo hizo Naruto.

Sasuke curvo sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien, si es que ya no tenemos ningún problema ¿Podríamos seguir con el entrenamiento por favor? —preguntó Sasuke.

El entrenamiento de Fluttershy siguió sin ninguna dificultad. De hecho, lo hizo todo mejor incluso que como Naruto y Sasuke esperaban. Obvio, esto los dejo algo confundidos, lo había hecho incluso más rápido que Applejack o cualquier otro ninja común y corriente, un mes, en solo un mes logro hacerlo prácticamente todo, dominar el control de chakra, jutsus básicos, llego la hora de la prueba difícil, transformación de la naturaleza.

—¿Transformación de la naturaleza? —preguntó Fluttershy.

—Así es, verás, nosotros los shinobis podemos usar algo llamado transformación de la naturaleza, lo cual nos permite usar jutsus que tienen que ver con una naturaleza en especifico —explicó Sasuke, luego levanto la mano con cinco dedos—: son cinco los elementos: Fuego, Viento, Tierra, Agua y Rayo. Nosotros ya sabemos que tus dos naturalezas primarias son tierra y agua, gracias a ellas tu pudiste usar un Jutsu estilo Madera.

—¿Por qué? No lo entiendo —dijo Fluttershy.

—Verás, cuando el agua y la tierra se combinan, el jutsu estilo madera es utilizable, este es uno de los llamados _Kekkei Genkai _o técnicas de línea sucesoria —explicó Naruto.

—¿A-acaso hay más tipos? —preguntó Fluttershy.

—Si, yo y Sasuke una vez peleamos con un chico que podía usar un Kekkei Genkai conocido como «Estilo Hielo» —dijo Naruto recordando su pelea contra Haku y al mismo.

—Y yo peleé con un mujer que podía usar un Kekkei Genkai llamado «Estilo Lava» y también otro llamado «Estilo vapor», de Kekkei Genkai hay miles en realidad, esta el «Estilo llama» que puedo usar yo gracias a mi Mangekyō Sharingan, y de hecho, el Sharingan es también un Kekkei Genkai —explicó Sasuke—: así también hay otra variante, llamada Kekkei Tōta, pero a diferencia del Kekkei Genkai, el Kekkei Tōta no se puede usar combinando las naturalezas solamente, se requiere que alguien enseñé dicha habilidad y hasta el momento el único que conozco con esa habilidad es el Tsuchikage, Ōnoki.

—¿Quién es Ōnoki? —preguntó Fluttershy algo curiosa.

—Es líder de la Aldea Escondida entre las rocas, es alguien muy poderoso —explicó Naruto—, pero muy bajito y muy cascarrabias.

En algún lugar de la Aldea Escondida Entre las rocas, mientras Ōnoki realizaba sus labores como Tsuchikage, el sintió que alguien hablaba de el, por lo que termino estornudando de manera muy sonora al punto de que el lugar entero tembló.

De vuelta en donde los cuatro entrenaban, Naruto y Sasuke tenían el deber de enseñarle a Fluttershy como aprender a controlar sus dos naturalezas, así que, Naruto le dijo su secreto especial, lo que el hizo cuando aprendió a usar su naturaleza de viento.

Por otro lado… Naruto, Applejack y Sasuke como estaban quedando esperando ahí por casi dos horas, decidieron matar el rato un momento… jugando con cartas, para ser más específicos «¡Pesca!» hicieron una ronda, cada uno tenía una mano de entre cinco cartas, mirándose cada uno de manera fija.

—Ya lleva dos horas intentándolo, de veras —dijo Naruto.

—Probablemente se tarde más, este tipo de entrenamiento tarda, controlar una naturaleza no es sencilla y mucho menos fácil es si se tratan de dos naturalezas como lo son agua y tierra ¿Oye Applejack, tienes algún tres? —preguntó Sasuke con monótona voz.

—Ve a pescar —dijo Applejack con voz monótona.

Guardaron silencio por un pequeño momento.

—Este es el juego más aburrido jamás creado —observó Sasuke.

Volvieron a guardar silencio un momento.

—Tienes razón —dijo Naruto.

—Vaya que sí —dijo Applejack.

—¿Y…Naruto tienes algún As? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Ve a pescar, de veras —dijo Naruto.

Sasuke lanzo las cartas hacia atrás sin cambiar su expresión de monotonía.

—A la mierda con esto, me rindo —declaró Sasuke con voz irritada.

—¿Recuerdas la apuesta? —preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa astuta.

—Ay, si Naruto… yo invitaré el ramen durante una semana —dijo Sasuke irritado.

Curiosamente, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se rindió dando por acabado el juego, Fluttershy por lo que pudieron observar, había terminado su entrenamiento para controlar ambas naturalezas… sí ¡Ambas naturalezas! Sasuke se hallaba alarmado y sobretodo confundido, ya que Applejack haya controlado su naturaleza en tan poco tiempo y ahora esto, ya no era coincidencia, esos «Elementos de la armonía» tenían algo que ver, con mucha seguridad, debía ser así.

Sasuke por un momento estaba sorprendido, pero luego, su expresión de sorpresa cambió a una sonrisa, como si estuviese orgulloso.

«Lo está haciendo mejor de lo que esperaba… creo, que voy a enseñarle _eso_», pensó Sasuke, mientras miraba el mango de su espada.

…

Los días pasaron nuevamente, Naruto, Applejack y Sasuke habían cumplido con su palabra a Kakashi, y le habían enseñado a Fluttershy de manera efectiva todo, como usar armas ninja, taijutsu, dispersar genjutsu entre otras cosas más, y incluso, Applejack se tomo la amabilidad de enseñarle algunas técnicas de estilo tierra para que ella aprendiera. Sin embargo aún quedaba algo por hacer, usar un Kekkei Genkai a la perfección, fueron varios los intentos, varias las pruebas pero siempre terminaba con el mismo resultado, Naruto y Sasuke saliendo lastimados por Fluttershy sin querer hacerlo. Ahora mismo, como las doce del mediodía, Sasuke quería que Fluttershy intentara combinar dos Chakras elementales para por lo menos intentar ver si podía usarlos.

—¡Vamos, Fluttershy, junta ambos Chakras elementales en una sola posición de manos y realiza el Jutsu! —ordenó Sasuke.

—P-pero n-no se si…

—¡Hazlo! ¡Se que lo harás bien! ¡Ahora HAZLO! —gritó Sasuke—, recuerda lo que sentiste cuando viste a Zeru lastimando a Naruto, recuerdos esos sentimientos que sentiste en ese momento y usa el jutsu ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo ahora Fluttershy, explota de rabia!

Fluttershy recordó como Naruto estuvo apunto de morir por culpa de Zeru, el recuerdo hizo que se enojara como en esa vez, su frente se oscureció por la rabia, hizo un jutsu, funciono, salió madera, pero no como Sasuke ni Naruto esperaban, la madera los golpeo con tal fuerza que terminaron saliendo despedidos en el aire hasta perderse como estrellitas en el firmamento mientras gritaban. Pasaron como unos cinco segundos o quizás un poco más hasta que los dos aterrizaron nuevamente, chamuscados y con los ojos como dos enormes espirales giratorios.

—¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke! —gritó al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

—S-suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, bien hecho Fluttershy —balbuceó Sasuke en el suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral.

—Mamá no quiero ir a la escuela hoy —balbuceó Naruto de la misma manera que Sasuke.

Sasuke se repuso, así mismo Naruto, pero aún les desconcertaba que Fluttershy no pudiese controlar su jutsu estilo de madera. Ellos decidieron ir lejos para conversar entre ellos sobre los resultados del entrenamiento, pero más, por el misterio de porque Fluttershy no podía usar un jutsu madera, a menos que se sintiera enfadada o con sentimientos similares.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Fluttershy puede usar estilo de tierra y agua a la perfección, pero no estilo de madera? —preguntó Naruto cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

—Es solo una suposición, pero al parecer, ella solo puede hacerlo cuando se haya en un gran peligro o aprieto o cuando esta furiosa —dijo Sasuke poniendo una mano en su mentón de forma pensativa—: eso quiere decir que ella tiene que aprender a controlar sus emociones si quiere aprender a usar el estilo de madera, como tu Naruto y Kurama ¿Recuerdas?

—¿Eh?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Cuando peleaste contra Haku por ejemplo, cuando el casi me mató, tu te enojaste tanto que usaste una parte muy pequeña del poder de Kurama lo cual te permitió vencerlo, lo mismo paso con Orochimaru y Pain —dijo Sasuke—; es fácil, la rabia y los sentimientos como ello son la llave para ese poder oculto que tiene ella.

—Tendría sentido —opinó Naruto—. ¿Pero como haremos para que ella aprenda a controlar su Kekkei Genkai, Sasuke?

Sasuke cerro los ojos un momento.

—No podremos hacerlo nosotros —dijo Sasuke mientras negaba con la cabeza—, ella tendrá que aprenderlo a hacer por si misma.

—¿Crees que Fluttershy pueda hacerlo? —preguntó Naruto.

—Es la única forma que se me ocurre, le será difícil, pero estoy seguro que en un futuro ella podrá hacerlo, además —Sasuke miro a Naruto y dibujo una sonrisa—, ella lo hizo cuando se dio cuenta de que tu estaba en problemas, Naruto… ella quiere hacer esto por que tu eres su modelo a seguir, tu le diste esa inspiración para poder superarse y seguir adelante, bueno, eso fue lo que ella me contó a mi.

Naruto se sorprendió ante ello, giro la cabeza mirando hacia donde estaba Fluttershy, quien conversaba tranquilamente con Applejack. Naruto al pensar que el era la fuente de inspiración de alguien lo hizo feliz, nunca había logrado inspirar a nadie, ni siquiera a la aldea tras convertirse en un héroe, Naruto miró a Fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa y… ¿Un tenue rubor?

—Si es así, sin duda lo hará —opinó Naruto.

—Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a casa, pero antes… voy a hablare a Fluttershy, hay algo que quiero darle —dijo Sasuke.

…

Así lo hizo, Sasuke y Naruto volvieron con Fluttershy tras conversar entre ellos, aunque Naruto se preguntaba que era lo que Sasuke quería darle.

—Fluttershy, ni yo ni Naruto tenemos más que enseñarte, lo hiciste de manera excelente, ahora, como ultima cosa que quisiera darte.

Sasuke quito el calentador de brazo que portaba. Revelando un brazo cubierto por vendas, esto llamó la atención de Applejack y Fluttershy. Sasuke comenzó a desenvolver las vendas para revelar un sello raro. Puso la palma de su mano encima de el y se oyó un _«¡POOF!» _Sasuke le dio algo en especial a Fluttershy, algo que la sorprendió tanto a ella, pero quizás el que más sorprendido estaba, era sin duda Naruto.

—¡AAAHHH! ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! —gritó exaltado Naruto.

Sasuke rió entre dientes.

—Le enseñé más que simples ninjutsus, Naruto —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Fluttershy parpadeó dos veces al ver lo que Sasuke le dio como discípula… era una «katana» Sasuke le dio una katana que asimilaba a la forma de la Kusanagi de Orochimaru, con una funda de color marrón. Naruto no podía entender porque Sasuke le había dado eso, hasta que el se explico.

—Verás, Naruto, noté que quizás Fluttershy sería de las personas que podrían aprender _kenjutsu _así que, le enseñe lo básico para aprenderlo —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

—Fluttershy, te he dado una espada que es básicamente irrompible, pero el problema con esta espada es que es una Sakabatō o espada sin filo —dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros—, no es mi estilo en realidad, te queda mejor a ti, cuídala y tranquila, como lo dice su nombre la espada tiene el filo de lado reverso y no puede matar a nadie.

—M-muy bien —dijo Fluttershy.

Naruto, comenzó a notar algo… ¿Sasuke estaba siendo más amable? Que había pasado con el Sasuke que básicamente parecía ser misógino con todo el mundo.

—Oye, Sasuke… ¿Por qué últimamente te noto más amable? No me digas que te estas ablandando —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo que no puedo gritarle ni decirle nada así, Fluttershy es muy sensible y podría llorar por ello y odio ver a las chicas llorar! Eso es todo —dijo Sasuke rojo de la vergüenza, el se negaba a aceptar eso de que el era «amable».

—Te estás volviendo más amable que como eras antes, Sasuke, recuerdo que antes tu le hubieras gritado a Fluttershy o algo peor, pero no fue así, te estás volviendo una buena persona acéptalo —dijo Naruto mientras apuntaba a su rival.

¡CRASH!

Sasuke le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que Naruto termino atravesando un árbol y llego hasta las rejas del campo de entrenamiento, luego se deslizo del alambrado y cayó al suelo, Sasuke por su parte, tenía los ojos brillando de rojo en forma de triangulo por la rabia que sentía.

—¡No me intentes venir con esas idioteces de que yo me he ablandado! ¡¿Me entendiste, idiota?! —bramó Sasuke mientras apretaba el puño izquierdo con el cual había golpeado a Naruto.

—Si… entiendo… —balbuceó Naruto tirado en el suelo.

—Vamos a Ichiraku, me da hambre cuando me enojo —dijo Sasuke caminando con Naruto detrás de el, Naruto tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

Sasuke no hizo más, le molestaba cada vez que alguien le decía que «se ablandaba» ¡Claro que no se había ablandado! Solo estaba siendo amable porque se trataban de chicas… o quizás… realmente Sasuke se estaba volviendo un chico amable, por más raro que se oiga. El día continuo como cualquier otro más, con Fluttershy habiendo aprendido lo básico, los cuatro fueron a celebrar a comer ramen, aunque, como Sasuke perdió en ese juego de cartas… el tenía que pagar por todo lo que Naruto y Applejack comieran…

—Jeje, comí demasiado, de veras —opinó Naruto sobándose la panza.

—Yo también, lo siento, Sasuke —dijo Applejack panza.

Un pequeño eructo llamó la atención de los otros tres, Fluttershy quién para la sorpresa y sobretodo horror de Sasuke… había comido más de noventa y nueve platillos de ramen.

—L-lo siento —dijo Fluttershy ruborizada de la vergüenza.

—Allá van todos mis ahorros —dijo Sasuke con torrentes de lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos, mientras podía ver como su billetera quedaba vacía hasta no tener más que polvo.

…

Por otro lado…

En un bosque no muy alejado de la aldea, cierto viejo amigo de Sasuke, de cabello blanco, dientes afilados como un tiburón y ojos purpuras; Suigetsu Hōzuki acababa de nuevamente, asesinar a dos shinobis que intentaron luchar contra el. Así era este chico, a Suigetsu le gustaba «cortar» lo cual hacía que generalmente se peleara con muchos espadachines que se encontraba, aunque extrañaba ya a Sasuke y su personalidad mandona y Jūgo y sus cambios de temperamento repentinos.

—Vaya, me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que no veo a esos dos? —se preguntó a si mismo— creo fue un año, el tiempo pasa de volada. ¿Cómo estarán Sasuke, Jūgo y Karin?

Los pensamientos nostálgicos de Suigetsu fueron interrumpidos por un extraño resplandor de color magenta, fue lo suficiente que llamó su atención y se giró tenso aparentemente, no todos los días uno veía un resplandor así.

—¡¿Muy bien chico duro?! ¡¿Quieres pelear?! ¡Sal! ¡Voy a hacerte picadillo! —gritó Suigetsu como se disponía a usar su espada ejecutor. Pero no hubo respuesta

Suigetsu sonrió aún tenso.

—Fue una falsa alarma —opinó Suigetsu—, bueno, no tengo más tiempo que perder, me voy de aquí.

Suigetsu se dispuso a irse, hasta que algo, o mejor dicho dos enormes esferas lo detuvieron en su camino, retrocedió exaltado, solo para darse cuenta de que esos no fueron esferas. Y lo que estaba frente a el, no era más que una chica, una chica de cabello rosado esponjado que llegaba hasta la cintura. Suigetsu quedo sorprendido al ver que la chica no estaba vestida ni nada por el estilo.

—Creo que debo decirle a Sasuke acerca de esto —dijo Suigetsu algo sorprendido, ya que uno no se podía encontrar a una chica desnuda así de la nada.

—¡Hola soy Pinkie Pie! —exclamó la chica ahora conocida como Pinkie Pie con una amplia sonrisa, luego de la nada, apareció detrás de Suigetsu— ¡¿Cómo te llamas?! ¡¿Por qué tu cabello es blanco?! ¡¿Por qué tienes un diente salido?! ¡¿Qué es esta espadota que tienes en la espalda?! ¡¿Qué eres tú?! ¡¿Dónde estoy y…

—¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO SE CALLA?! —gritó Suigetsu sujetando sus cabellos casi apunto de arrancárselos debido a que la actitud de esta chica rara era más allá de lo irritante ¡Hasta Karin era menos irritante para el! Algo le decía que no iba a salir cuerdo de esta…

_La portadora de la risa ha llegado… estén pendientes a lo que viene._

* * *

_(__Ending__: FLAME por Dish)_

_watch?v=YbZ4drWxPZk_

* * *

_Próximamente: Pinkie Pie, el desastre potencial de Naruto y Sasuke._


	6. ¡Entra, Pinkie Pie y…!

_Disfruten el capítulo.  
_

**Capítulo 6**

**¡Entra, Pinkie Pie y…!**

* * *

**Soundtrack: Fullmetal Alchemist OST III – Kengi.**

Alejado entre los oscuros bosques, se podría decir que estaban en las cercanías de la Aldea Escondida Entre las hojas, pero nada se podía probar. Ahí, disfrazados entre las sombras de los arboles, se podían distinguir tres siluetas, que conforme más avanzaban, más sus apariencias eran descubiertas por la luz del sol, esto se debía a que ellos poco a poco salían de los arboles para continuar con su caminata, sea cual sea su destino, era desconocido. Estos sujetos, sean quienes sean, estaban sosteniendo una pequeña conversión, se podría decir, era para matar el rato.

—Entonces, tu también fuiste resucitado por el Edo Tensei —dijo el encapuchado que se encontraba a la derecha de los otros dos—, es una ironía, considerando que tu usaste cuerpos resucitados para hacerlo, o ¿Me equivoco?, Madara.

—No me llames «Madara», el y yo somos personas completamente distintas, solo usé su nombre como un «seudónimo», nada más —dijo el encapuchado que se encontraba a la izquierda de los otros dos.

—Yo pensé que ya no podría regresar a este mundo, mi alma fue sellada durante la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja y pensé que todo había acabado para mí —dijo el encapuchado de en medio—, estuve con mi maestro, con mis dos amigos de la infancia y ahora, estoy aquí nuevamente ¿Qué habrá pasado?

—Habrá sido Kabuto, el aún deberá tener muestras de su A.D.N, y seguramente, habrá usado algún Jutsu prohibido para lograr liberar tu alma del sello que te halla atado a ese jutsu —dijo el encapuchado de la izquierda.

—Y dime, _Obito_ ¿Qué pasó con Naruto y Sasuke? —preguntó el encapuchado de la izquierda.

El encapuchado de la izquierda levanto la cabeza, dejando ver su rostro a la luz, el lado derecho de su rostro estaba desfigurado con marcas en forma de onda a su alrededor, cabellos azabache, un Sharingan en el ojo derecho y un Rinnegan en el izquierdo, su ojo derecho tenía la esclerótica de color negra, raso distintivo del Edo Tensei, se podía decir que este era Obito, el que alguna vez fue conocido bajo el seudónimo de «Tobi» y «Madara».

Obito dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, cerrando los ojos en dirección hacia abajo.

—Je, poco después de que yo, el, el ocho colas, Kakashi y Gai comenzáramos a pelear, Sasuke vino a ayudar a Naruto y su compañera de cabellos rosados se les unió, nunca había visto un trabajo en equipo tan coordinado y perfecto entre un Equipo —dijo Obito, recordando esa batalla—, debiste verlos, estarías orgulloso de tu pequeño hermano.

Itachi dibujo una sonrisa, feliz se hallaba de que sus palabras, realmente hayan tenido efecto en Sasuke y lo hayan ayudado a convertirlo en una mejor persona. Considerando que la última vez que lo vio en la cueva guarida de Kabuto, el tenía la fatídica ambición de destruir en su totalidad la aldea, todo por culpa de Itachi, el saber que Sasuke ya no tenía ganas de hacerlo realmente le había quitado un enorme peso de encima.

—Ya veo, sabía que podía confiar en Naruto —dijo Itachi.

—Entonces mi «pequeño hermano» logro hacerlo, logro completar esta «trilogía» y realmente opaco el fallo enorme que yo alguna vez fui como la «secuela» —dijo el encapuchado de en medio.

—Deberías saberlo, _Nagato_, el no lo hubiera hecho de no ser por ti —dijo Obito.

El encapuchado de en medio, que respondía al nombre de Nagato, su cabello era rojo y largo, cubriendo su ojo derecho, su piel inusualmente pálida, y sus ojos eran de color cerúleo con ondas alrededor, era obvio que este era el Rinnegan. Nagato era considerado por Naruto como un hermano mayor, debido a que ambos aprendieron del mismo maestro y quizás lo que parecía ser coincidencia del destino… ¡Ambos eran del mismo clan! Naruto y Nagato pertenecían al Clan Uzumaki, lo cual los hacía prácticamente parientes lejanos, pero como eran los únicos hombres del clan Uzumaki que quedaban en el mundo, se consideraban hermanos.

—Entonces, creo que tendremos que luchar contra Naruto y Sasuke nuevamente, ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que vi a Naruto y a mi hermano menor, me pregunto que tanto habrán mejorado en todo este tiempo —dijo Itachi, mientras sonreía.

—Pues pronto lo sabremos —dijo Obito—, tenemos que buscar unos tales «Elementos de la armonía» aunque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que sean esos objetos, para que sirven o para que los quieren.

—Si los buscan con tanta desesperación, han de ser algo muy poderoso —opinó Itachi—, incluso podrían ser más fuertes que el mismo Rinnegan.

—Creo que una vez veamos que son, sabremos de que se tratan —dijo Obito.

—Lo que me preocupa es lo que pasará si derrotamos a Naruto y Sasuke —dijo Nagato agachando la cabeza—, ¿Qué tal si los que buscan estos elementos de la armonía no tienen buenas intenciones? Si es así y esos elementos tienen aún más poder que un Rinnegan, no podemos arriesgarnos a que lo obtengan.

—Nosotros no podemos hacer nada —dijo Obito—, nuestro tiempo en este mundo ya termino, somos simples cadáveres controlados como unas marionetas vivientes por alguien que se esconde como un cobarde. Esto ya es deber del Equipo Siete, no de nosotros, por más inútiles que nos sintamos, lo único que podemos hacer es luchar con todo lo que tenemos. Por lo menos, podré volver a luchar contra Naruto y Sasuke, ya quiero ver que tan fuerte se han vuelto esos dos, también saludare de paso a _Tontokashi_ _(Bakakashi)_ y quizás… podré probar mi _nueva técnica que he estado desarrollando en el infierno. _

Ninguno de los tres volvió a hablar, dando por terminado la conversación de ese momento, continuaron con su caminata… sin rumbo alguno por ahora, pero era obvio, que si estos tres iban en busca de los Elementos de la Armonía, tarde o temprano se terminarían enfrentando contra el Equipo Siete nuevamente. Sea lo que sea que fuese a pasar; una nueva batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

**Fin del Soundtrack.**

* * *

…

_(Opening:__ 99% por Bowl)_

_watch?v=ozw42-xHbbU_

_«Instrumental»_

El logo de Naruto Shippuden en blanco y negro se ve en un fondo oscuro, de lejos, conforme se acerca, tres imágenes parpadean. Velozmente una imagen pestañea, es el ojo izquierdo de Naruto. Todo vuelve a ser negro nuevamente, tras unos instantes, otra imagen vuelve a parpadear, está vez el ojo derecho de Sasuke con el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno activado, una vez más, todo se torna negro por otro instante, esta vez más corto. Parpadea otra imagen, los dos ojos de Madara con el Rinnegan.

Todo ilumina por unos instantes, aparecen las tres imágenes en color azul oscuro, casi negro de hecho, con el logo ya coloreado, el logo se vuelve a acercar iluminando la pantalla entera.

_Kagi o kaketa heya_

Se ve una imagen de todos los amigos de Naruto: Hinata sonriendo, Shino volteándose sin dar mucha importancia, Kurenai con su bebe en manos, Shikamaru con las manos detrás de su cabeza, Ino y Chōji sonriendo, se los ve de forma de penumbra, de color azulado oscuro, de fondo se puede distinguir la silueta de color blanco de Jiraiya.

_Hitoribocchi de kimi ga naite'ta_

Luego se ve a Lee con una pose de combate, Tenten sonriendo y Gai con una amplia sonrisa dando un pulgar arriba.

Cambia la escena a Tsunade con una sonrisa y la manos en su cintura, Shizune sonriendo con Tonton en su brazos, Iruka, Sakura ambos sonriendo, Kakashi leyendo el libro «Icha Icha» con un sonrojo notorio en su rostro y a Sai sin ladeando la cabeza como siempre, sin expresar emoción alguna.

Luego se ve a Temari con su abanico, Gaara preparando su arena para luchar y Kankuro con su marioneta «_Escorpión (Sasori)»._

_Utsuruku sono me ni_

Se ve a Sasuke parado encima de la estatua de Madara en el Valle del fin, con los ojos entrecerrados, probablemente recordando aquella batalla que tuvo con Naruto hace años, sintiéndose algo arrepentido por sus actos cometidos en el pasado.

_Kinou no bakkari utsushite mo_

Se ve a Naruto corriendo por una pradera con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, luego, se les une a el, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Applejack corriendo y Fluttershy volado a una leve altura.

_Susume wa… _

En una pantalla dividida se ve a Naruto y Sasuke con la cabeza agachada, detrás de Naruto esta Kurama con una mirada amenazadora meneando sus nueve colas en el aire. Mientras detrás de Sasuke, esta su susano'o cubriéndolo en su totalidad

…_shinai sa_

Ambos alzan la mirada, sus ojos se ven con una mirada decidida y listo para luchar.

_Asa ni natta'ra_

Se ve a Naruto y Sasuke en posición de combate desde la espalda, enfrente de ellos están Itachi, Nagato y Obito. Itachi hace cuatro sellos en total.

_Mukae ni yuku yo_

Se ve a Naruto y Sasuke de frente, ambos lucen muy exhaustos y heridos por el combate, están cubiertos de mugre y sudor y varias partes de sus ropas tienen roturas notables, mientras que Naruto tiene una amplia sonrisa, para luego cambiar a una posición de combate, Sasuke solo eleva su espada listo para el combate. Ellos están en lo que parece ser una pradera por la noche, pero no es distinguible por que todo su alrededor esta cubierto por una gran cantidad de humo, debido a la batalla probablemente.

_Minna onaji sa kowai kedo_

Naruto y Sasuke se lanzan sobre sus oponentes. Itachi intenta patear a Sasuke pero el lo bloquea con su antebrazo, mientras que Nagato intenta golpear a Naruto y Obito intenta darle con la Gunbai de guerra de Madara, pero Naruto esquiva ambos ataques con dificultad. Los tres guerreros Edo Tensei retroceden, y Itachi procede a lanzar la técnica «Estilo de fuego: Jutsu Uña de fénix» lanzándoles varios Shuriken cubiertos de fuego de fuego a Naruto y Sasuke. Ellos dos los esquivan con dificultad, una a una deteniéndolas con sus respectivas armas, Sasuke con su espada, Naruto con un Kunai, tras inutilizar los proyectiles, se lanzan los dos con un grito listos para continuar.

_Soko ni katte nante_

Se ve a Obito en la noche, mirando hacia arriba con una expresión que se podría decir, es nostálgica, se revela que el esta viendo directamente el lugar donde yacen los rostros de los Hokages, añorando los tiempos cuando el era niño.

_Honto wa nai 'n' da_

Se ve a Kakashi mirando hacia abajo, aunque su mascara y banda no lo dejan ver, al parecer esta algo nostálgico como Obito, el se encuentra mirando el «Monumento de los héroes», donde yacen los nombres de Obito, Rin y Minato.

_Kimi ga…_

Se ve a Applejack sentada durante la noche en lo que parece ser la cama de Naruto, abrazando sus rodillas, con la mirada baja, se nota que está algo triste, alza la mirada hacia arriba…

…_kanjite'ru…_

Curiosamente, sus amigas, en Ponyville, también en el miran hacia arriba, con el mismo estado de animo, siendo la que esta enfrente del grupo Twilight.

…_hodo_

Se ve a Naruto parado encima de la estatua que representa a Hashirama, el viento mueve sus cabellos y los pliegues de sus ropas. Se ve la expresión de su cara, una pequeña sonrisa, mientras la luz del sol ilumina su rostro.

_Ikigurushii nara._

Se ve la mitad derecha del rostro de Madara, se ve su ojo transformado en un Mangekyō Sharingan, mientras que del otro lado de la pantalla aparecen los créditos respectivos.

_Kakuretecha dame da to_

Se ve la mitad izquierda del rostro de Tirek, con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras que del otro lado de la pantalla aparecen los créditos respectivos.

_Shitte'ru kusemi sa_

Se ve la mitad hacia arriba de lo que parece ser el rostro de Discord, sus ojos brillan con un resplandor rojo, mientras que hacia abajo de la pantalla aparecen los créditos respectivos.

_Asa ni natta'ra.._

Se ve a Naruto en Modo Bestia con Cola con un Rasen-Shuriken girando encima de su brazo derecho, detrás de el están, Sasuke, Itachi, Nagato, Obito, Suigetsu y Jūgo, están en lo que parece ser un campo de batalla similar al de la Guerra.

La imagen se corta un momento, apareciendo la imagen de Kushina, Minato y Jiraiya sonriéndole a Naruto en su mente.

_Mukae ni yuku yo_

Vuelve con Naruto aún girando el Rasen-Shuriken.

La imagen se vuelve a cortar, y está vez aparece un recuerdo de Neji cuando estaba apunto de morir. Aunque no se ve su rostro, solo su boca cubierta de sangre por el ataque del Jūbi.

_Kimi o..._

Aparecen varios recuerdos de Naruto y Applejack desde que ella llego al mundo Shinobi, como Naruto ayudándola en su entrenamiento de trepar arboles, cuando el le obsequio su propia banda, ayudándola a usar las Shuriken y los kunai.

Tras recordar todo eso, ella dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro con un tenue sonrojo, aunque no se ven sus ojos.

_kyuujuukyuu PAASENTO_

Se ve una futura lucha entre Naruto y Sasuke, en lo que parece ser el Valle del Fin nuevamente. Naruto con el Modo Control de Chakra se lanza contra Sasuke y le da una patada con cada pierna, sus rostros se acercan, ambos se muestran con una retadora sonrisa.

_Wakaranai kara._

Se ve a Obito gritando con una gran fuerza, mientras eleva la cabeza hacia arriba y aprieta los puños. De su cuerpo sale una enorme aura de chakra de color azul. Luego se lo ve con varios nervios sobresaliendo en su cara y los ojos en puro blanco, y su cabello teñido de blanco.

_Asu o, tashikame ni ikou_

Se ve a Sasuke y Kakashi, ambos corriendo con un Chidori cada uno en mano, el que esta enfrente de ellos, resulta ser Obito.

Luego se ve a Sasuke desenfundando su espada con el Susano'o activado.

Luego a Itachi preparándose para pelear con el susano'o cubriéndolo.

A Naruto gritando y transformándose en Modo Bestia con Cola.

_«Instrumental final»_

Se ve a Naruto de lado, detrás de el están Sasuke, Itachi, Nagato, Obito, Jūgo y Suigetsu, los otros seis se voltean al mismo tiempo que Naruto quedando enfrente, el fondo negro entonces es reemplazado con el monte Hokage durante el día.

…

* * *

Por otro lado…

A unos cuantos metros hacia el exterior de la Aldea Escondida Entre las hojas, aparentemente a las seis de la mañana o quizás más temprano, están dos ciertos rivales de la misma edad; Naruto y Sasuke. Naruto estaba exhausto y casi dormido, caminando encorvado y notándose que necesitaba una buena siesta, mientras que Sasuke, no se notaba cansado en lo más mínimo afectado por despertarse tan temprano. Ambos traían consigo sus mochilas con provisiones en caso de que tuvieran que pasar la noche afuera. Aparentemente iban ya que Sasuke recibió un mensaje mediante una ave mensajera de parte de Suigetsu, un viejo camarada de «Taka» diciéndole que tenía «Doble Problema» Sasuke dio a entender esto como que, no solo una, sino dos amigas de Applejack habían llegado, pero, para evitar cualquier lío (más bien dicho «ataque de celos»), Naruto y el decidieron ir juntos sin decirle a nadie, solo por si las moscas.

**Soundtrack: Fullmetal Alchemist OST – Sky-high Pure Spirit**

Naruto caminaba como una especie de zombi, incluso emitía gruñidos como uno, realmente tenía las ganas de echarse al suelo y darse una buena siesta, pero Sasuke no dejaba.

—Hey, Sasuke —llamó Naruto.

—Hmm ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke ladeando su cabeza.

—¿Por qué tenemos que irnos tan temprano? ¿No podías haber esperado aunque sea, a que sean las doce del mediodía o algo por el estilo? —preguntó Naruto molesto.

—Es mejor así —respondió Sasuke—, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que pasó con Fluttershy, no estoy dispuesto a parar a tu demente novia.

—Applejack no es una demente —dijo Naruto algo molesto, luego se dio cuenta de lo segundo, y sonrojado de la vergüenza le dijo a Sasuke con un tono fuerte y claro—, y NO-ES-MI-NOVIA ¿Entendido?

Sasuke volteo hacia adelante, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, disfrutaba realmente molestar a Naruto con eso de Applejack siendo su novia y que el lo negará así.

—Lo que tu digas, «semental» —dijo Sasuke, para luego emitir una risa burlona.

Naruto echando humo de las orejas con una mueca de rabia exagerada, salto y le dio una buena patada a Sasuke en la nuca derribándolo. Sasuke cayo boca abajo hacia el suelo, fue tanto la fuerza de su azote que el suelo tembló. Sasuke se levanto con dificultad mientras se sobaba la cabeza donde Naruto le había dado la patada.

—Ay, ay, ay, ay

Sasuke se levanto con fuerza, aún sobándose la nuca y miro fijamente a Naruto, ya era obvio lo que iba a pasar entre estos dos, era normal de ellos hacer esto.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿Estás más idiota o qué?! —rugió Sasuke molesto y adolorido.

—¡¿Qué porque yo lo hice?! ¡Me estabas molestando «Teme»! —rugió Naruto, encarando a Sasuke.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Quieres pelear?! —rugió Sasuke.

—¡CLARO! ¡AQUÍ Y AHORA MISMO! —rugió Naruto.

—¡POR MÍ NO HAY PROBLEMA! —rugió Sasuke.

Naruto comenzó a crear un Rasengan en su mano derecha, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke comenzó a canalizar un Chidori en su mano derecha.

—¡YA VERÁS, CABEZA DE ALCORNOQUE! —rugió Sasuke.

—¡CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! —rugió Naruto.

—¡NO, TU CÁLLATE! —rugió Sasuke.

—¡NO, TU CÁLLATE! —rugió Naruto.

—¡NO, TU CÁLLATE!

—¡NO, TU CÁLLATE!

—¡TU!

—¡TU!

—¡TU!

—¡TU!

—¡CÁLLATE Y _RASENGAN_!

—¡CÁLLATE Y _CHIDORI_!

_¡SWAAAM!_

Ambos ataques chocaron, haciendo que varias aves salieran despedidas, pero, el ataque les salió a ambos por la culata. Naruto y Sasuke terminaron chamuscados y de color marrón por el choque de ataques que hicieron de manera imprudente, antes esto solían hacerlo en batallas reales, ahora, cada dos por tres que uno comenzaba una discusión, así era como terminaban… o… Sakura les daba una buena cachetada a los dos para tranquilizarlos y más recientemente… Applejack y Sakura les daban a cada uno un buen golpe/patada, Sakura a Sasuke y Applejack a Naruto.

Tras que ellos hicieron eso, una extraña avecita, que al parecer era un cuervo en realidad, que volaba en el aire les grito a los dos como si se burlara de ellos.

_¡AHŌ, AHŌ, AHŌ! (¡IDIOTAS, IDIOTAS, IDIOTAS!)_

**Fin del Soundtrack.**

Naruto y Sasuke reanudaron su caminata, viéndose molestos por este reciente incidente, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a pelearse entre sí muchas veces de hecho. Era obvio, aunque eran mejores amigos… así era su relación, una bastante rara sin duda alguna.

—Oye, Sasuke ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba ese chico de agua? —preguntó Naruto, poniéndole un apodo a Suigetsu, aunque esto no sorprendió a Sasuke, Naruto tenía el mal habito de ponerles sobrenombres a otra gente.

—Bueno, me dijo que estaba a las afueras de la Aldea Escondida en la neblina —dijo Sasuke—, por lo que tomaremos un barco hacia _La Neblina_.

—Bien, cielos, estar aquí… esto es nostálgico ¿Recuerdas? —preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke emitió una pequeña risa entre dientes.

—Je, fue cuando luchamos contra Haku y Zabuza hace cinco años —dijo Sasuke agachando la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa—, hombre, ellos parecían invencibles en ese entonces.

**...**

* * *

Pasaron por una pequeña ciudad, probablemente era la Aldea de la Neblina, se podía notar por la espesa niebla que rodeaba los alrededores, tiñéndolo todo de un tono grisáceo. Fuera de eso, parecía ser una Aldea como cualquier otra. Sasuke sintió la atmosfera confortable que emitía el lugar, no era una Aldea ruidosa como la Hoja, pero aún así, se sentía agradable. Niños jugando con una pelota en un lado, otros jugando a las escondidas, otros a la rayuela mientras que sus padres hacían sus actividades del día a día. Como era una Aldea cercana al mar, pescadores iban a buscar su próxima pesca. Era sin duda… relajante…

O bueno… lo más relajante con Naruto cerca.

**Soundtrack: Fullmetal Alchemist OST I – Pint-Sized Alchemist.**

Naruto iba de aquí para allá emocionado por el hecho de que nunca había visto bien la Aldea de la Neblina y está era una oportunidad grande. En serio, parecía una especie de ráfaga que iba de aquí para allá y encima gritando de emoción para molestar más a Sasuke… Sasuke no iba a soportar mucho más el comportamiento hiperactivo de Naruto… así que, lo golpeó en la cabeza.

_Fuertemente._

—¡AAAAYYYY! —gimió Naruto sobándose su cabeza con una notoria hinchazón con una curita para cubrirla—. ¡¿Por qué me golpeaste, Sasuke?!

—Por actuar como un niño —dijo Sasuke sin perder su calmada compostura—, honestamente, Naruto, pensé que con todo lo que habías pasado tras la guerra habrías madurado un poco.

Naruto miró molesto a Sasuke por un momento, estaba dispuesto a empezar un pequeño combate contra Sasuke por golpearlo, pero, algo más llamó la atención de Sasuke… ¡Naruto lo estaba ignorando! Literalmente, Naruto estaba volteando la cabeza a otro lado sin prestarle atención a Sasuke. Sasuke volteo a ver, era un pequeño establecimiento… pero en el momento en que Sasuke leyó el letrero de lugar… ya sabía que no había marcha atrás.

—¡RAMEN! —gritó Naruto correteando en el aire.

Rápidamente, una ráfaga anaranjada hizo su camino calle abajo, fue tal la velocidad que varios casi fueron llevados por ella, la ráfaga siguió hasta finalmente entrar en el establecimiento. Sasuke por su parte, solo pudo agachar la cabeza, quedando avergonzado por los actos de Naruto «¿Por qué no puedo tener amigos normales?»

**Fin del Soundtrack.**

Sasuke resoplo y siguió cuesta abajo a Naruto corriendo por lo menos para intentar alcanzarlo, siguiéndolo hasta la tienda de ramen en la cual había entrado, fue tan rápido que incluso dejo un rastro de fuego detrás de el, ahí adentro, Naruto ya había ordenado cuatro tazones de Miso Ramen. El cocinero, un hombre de mediana edad le trajo la orden a Naruto, quien sin perder un solo segundo comenzó a devorar su comida en su forma usual. El cocinero miro un momento a Naruto y luego rió.

—Vaya apetito el que tienes muchacho.

Naruto solo sorbió otro puñado de fideos y sonrió en respuesta, se notaba que le gustaba el ramen. Luego se volteo, para ver a Sasuke quien se estaba sentando a su lado, Sasuke observo bien el establecimiento.

—Vaya, es igual que Ichiraku.

—¿Ichiraku? —el cocinero replico oyendo por casualidad—. ¿Te refieres a «Ichiraku» de la Aldea escondida entre las hojas?

—Si, voy ahí todos los días, de veras —dijo Naruto aún sonriendo ampliamente.

—Oh ¿Así que eres un cliente regular? Ichiraku-sensei debe estar orgulloso de ti.

Tanto los ojos de Naruto y Sasuke se abrieron ampliamente por la sorpresa al oír eso ultimo. Naruto aún sorprendido solo pudo preguntar— ¿Ichiraku-Sensei?

El encargado sonrió.

—Si, el me enseño todo lo que se, aunque no soy tan bueno como el, mi nombre es Shinichi de por cierto.

Naruto estuvo apunto de presentarse así mismo, hasta que un nuevo cliente entro en el lugar, normalmente, esto no hubiese detenido a Naruto de nada, pero… había _algo_ raro en este hombre que le llamó la atención.

—Un tazón de shōyu ramen, por favor.

**Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST II – Unmee no Haguruma ~Kyoto e no PUROROOGU~ -Director's Mix-**

Shinichi asintió y fue a traer la orden del recién llegado cliente. Como el se sentó a la izquierda de Naruto, Naruto seguía mirando al extraño con curiosidad. Aparentemente era masculino, trayendo un sombrero de forraje marrón que obscurecía los ojos de está persona, tenía un largo cabello castaño. En serio… le parecía similar a alguien, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que el no recordaba muy bien quien era. Sasuke también miraba fijo al extraño, había algo en el que simplemente… se sentía mal.

—Así que ustedes son ninjas de la Hoja —dijo el hombre, girando levemente su cabeza, sin que el sombrero dejara de cubrir sus ojos.

—Si, lo somos, de veras —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa a pesar de que le parecía raro el hombre.

En eso, Shinichi le trajo su orden al extraño cliente. El miró su comida y la sorbió en total silencio y tranquilidad.

—¿Sabes? Para ser un Shinobi, vistes de color muy llamativo —opinó el hombre, refiriéndose a las ropas naranjas de Naruto.

Naturalmente, esto molesto a Naruto, quien no se arrepentía con comenzar alguna especie de altercado verbal con cualquiera.

—¡Oye! ¡Sucede que a mi me gustan mis ropas, anciano!

—¡Naruto! —replicó Sasuke—. ¡Cálmate! No seas rudo.

Naruto miró a Sasuke.

—¡Él empezó!

El hombre simplemente dio otro sorbido.

—También eres muy escandaloso, mocoso.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

A este punto, Naruto ya se había puesto de pie, haciendo frente al desconocido, quien solo lo miraba, Sasuke colocó su mano en el hombro de Naruto en un intento por detenerlo de hacer alguna estupidez. Aunque al igual que Naruto, el sentía que algo no andaba bien con el extraño, no sabía si sería tan fuerte como Naruto y él o quizás hasta más o quizás que no fuera tan fuerte como ellos… pero había algo.

—Pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada —continuó el hombre—, probablemente, teniendo en cuenta quienes son ustedes dos, que hicieron… _y que harán en el futuro._

Esto hizo que tanto Naruto como Sasuke quedarán congelados en ese lugar. No estaba hablando de sus habilidades ninja o que ellos fueran los salvadores del mundo. Sino más bien, a como Naruto era un Jinchūriki y Sasuke el último Uchiha que quedaba. Cuando los dos reaccionaron, el extraño ya se levantó, habiendo acabado su comida. Como el movió la cortina preparado para irse, se volteó y miró aún a los dos sorprendidos rivales.

—Hasta que nos volvamos a ver… Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto y Sasuke parpadearon sorprendidos, sus pensamientos eran sin duda, los mismos «¿Cómo supo mi nombre?» por más gritón que fuese Naruto, el no le había dicho su nombre a nadie en el lugar, no lo conocían como Naruto Uzumaki, lo conocían como _«El destello naranja»_ en ese momento, el desconocido movió las cortinas y se fue del establecimiento.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Hey, espera! —gritó Naruto.

Él se movió rápido y fue hasta las cortinas donde se ubicaba la salida, una vez los movió para ver a donde fue el sujeto… el extraño se había ido, no había ningún rastro de el, dejando a Naruto y Sasuke completamente confundidos.

**Fin del Soundtrack en el minuto 1:11**

—¿A dónde fue? —preguntó Naruto para si mismo.

Sasuke también se estaba preguntando quién o qué, había sido esa persona, y cuales eran sus ambiciones, no se veía de fiar, giro tanto a la derecha como la izquierda, pero no había nadie en ningún lugar. Sasuke solo miro hacia enfrente y frunció el ceño, esto comenzaba a ponerse sospechoso, considerando el poder de esos elementos, era natural que mucha gente estuviera tras de ellos, pero claro, solo eran los que conocían estos elementos… pero en serio… ¿Quién era esa persona? Pero recordó algo más importante que eso…

—Naruto, mejor olvidémonos de ese sujeto, todavía tenemos que ir por la otra amiga de Fluttershy y Applejack.

—Sí, tiene razón en eso, Sasuke —dijo Naruto.

Los dos decidieron olvidarse de ese extraño hombre, sea quien sea que halla sido y continuaron con lo que vinieron a hacer, ya que ya habían perdido mucho tiempo ahí hablando y comiendo ramen. Ambos agarraron sus mochilas y continuaron con su objetivo. Ir por los «dos problemas» que se había encontrado Suigetsu, Sasuke solo esperaba que estas dos no se flecharan por Naruto nuevamente.

…

* * *

Caminaron hasta salir de la Aldea y fueron paso a paso en el frondoso bosque que rodeaba a la Aldea Escondida de la Neblina. Conforme más entraban, más iban en busca del viejo amigo y camarada de Sasuke, Suigetsu, quién no parecía estar por aquí cerca, no había nadie ahí, como si el les hubiese jugado una jugarreta a los dos. Hasta que… de un charco de agua, tomo la forma de una mano que tomo a Naruto del tobillo. Naruto se asusto al sentir una mano salida de la nada que dio un pequeño grito.

—¡AAAH!

Giraron la cabeza al charco, y en efecto, una mano estaba saliendo del charco, Naruto estaba confundido, pero Sasuke conocía muy bien esta habilidad.

—Suigetsu ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te hizo usar el _Jutsu: Torrente de Agua_?

El charco se transformó, pasando de ser un simple charco de agua a ser un chico de cabellos blancos con ojos morados con dientes tan afilados como los de un tiburón, era Suigetsu, el viejo compañero de Sasuke, quien se veía asustado y nervioso.

—¡Sasuke! ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verlos nuevamente! —exclamó Suigetsu mientras miraba a todos lados—. ¡Tienen que ayudarme amigo! ¡Esas dos me están por volver loco, un poquito más y me habría desquiciado totalmente!

—Cálmate, Suigetsu —dijo Sasuke tratando de calmarlo—, necesito que me digas bien… ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Bueno, estaba caminando tranquilamente y de repente ¡KABOOM! Me tope a dos chicas bien raras, una de cabello rosa raro, parecía algodón de azúcar de hecho… ahora que lo pienso… de hecho… su cabello hasta olía como algodón de azúcar y otra que y óyeme bien porque no lo vas a creer… ¡Orejas y Cola!

—¿Orejas y cola? —repitió Sasuke con los ojos tan abiertos como un plato de la sorpresa.

Sasuke se dirigió a Naruto, el que era experto en cierto tema...

—Oye, Naruto ¿Los Jinchūriki por si acaso no pueden sacar partes de la bestia como las orejas, colas y demás? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Emh... este… déjame ver si recuerdo, ya se me olvido —dijo Naruto haciendo una pause mientras trataba de recordar.

Sasuke por otro lado, al ver que Naruto no podía recordar ni eso, se molesto tanto pero _tanto_ que con una cabeza enorme le gritó.

—¡ERES UN MEDIOCRE!

Finalmente, recordó. Se le prendió un foco en la cabeza y golpeo su palma contra su puño al obtener la respuesta.

—¡Oh! Sí, ya recuerdo —exclamó Naruto—, se le llama _transformación parcial_, en ella nosotros los Jinchūriki podemos materializar desde brazos hasta la cabeza de nuestra bestia con cola, por lo menos, eso fue lo que me dijo el tío Bee cuando entrenaba con el —explicó Naruto mientras recordaba como, durante la guerra formo la cabeza de Kurama para protegerse de una Shuriken gigante lanzada por Obito.

—Ya veo —dijo Sasuke—, y ¿No crees que esa chica halla sido una Jinchūriki o algo por el estilo?

—Amigo, no pudo haber sido una Jinchūriki, solo existen nueve Jinchūriki en nuestro mundo, y ninguna de las dos se parecen en lo más mínimo a la chica que yo vi, así que no, no lo es —dijo Suigetsu.

«Esto se está tornado peliagudo ¿Qué estará pasando entonces? ¿Será que una de las amigas de Equestria de Applejack tenía esas características?», pensó Sasuke frunciendo el entrecejo.

Naruto por su lado, estaba tan confundido, tenía los ojos cerrados en forma de líneas mientras trataba de pensar que rayos estaba pasando ahí en ese lugar, y si había algo que Applejack no les había contado.

—¿Qué estará pasando? No entiendo nada, de veras —dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados.

En eso, unos pasos comenzaron a ser oídos, parecían brincos y alguien corriendo. Suigetsu comenzó a asustarse por alguna razón, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Naruto y Sasuke.

—Ay mierda, allá vienen.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Esas _dos locas _—respondió Suigetsu.

En eso, de entre los bosques, dos siluetas comenzaron a ser visibles tanto para Naruto como para Sasuke. Al principio intentaron fijarse bien si no se trataban de enemigos o algo por el estilo buscando matarlos como paso con Applejack y Fluttershy, para su suerte, no era así, eran dos chicas, de su edad cuanto mucho, la de la izquierda, cabello rosado voluminoso, similar a un algodón de azúcar, llegándole hasta la cintura, ojos de color azul como Naruto, la figura de la chica hizo que tanto Naruto como Sasuke casi tuviesen una hemorragia nasal por cada uno, con cinturas delgadas y anchas caderas, un trasero envidiable para cualquier mujer, lo que quizás hizo que Naruto y Sasuke casi botaran dos chorros por la nariz, eran sus enormes pechos que eran entre cop probablemente según medidas de Sasuke. Por otro lado la otra, era tal y como describió Suigetsu anteriormente, cabello largo castaño, ojos de color negro como Sasuke, su figura de hecho era muy similar a la de la chica de cabellos rosados, pero sus pechos eran de tamaño algo más pequeños, copa C quizás, pero lo que llamó la atención de los dos rivales… orejas y una cola, tal y como Suigetsu describió.

Las chicas venían acercándose a los dos rivales y a Suigetsu de manera un tanto peculiar, la de cabellos rosados venía brincando, mientras que la que venía junto con ella, venía corriendo literalmente en cuatro patas, como los Inuzuka y Naruto cuando usa el chakra de Kurama para manifestar las colas. Finalmente, las dos se detuvieron enfrente de Naruto y Sasuke, quienes estaban intentando buscarle una manera de responder está situación, pero estaban tan impactados, que ni se habían dado cuenta que sus mandíbulas estaba zafadas.

—¡Hola, soy Pinkie Pie! —exclamó la chica de cabellos rosa, presentándose de manera amistosa.

Naruto entonces reacciono, y como si nada hubiera pasado, se presento igual de alegre, con una amplia sonrisa y cerrando los ojos en forma dichosa mientras que Sasuke seguía ahí congelado sin poder decir nada de anda.

—¡Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki, de veras, es un placer conocerte!

Un silencio incomodo fue sembrado en ese momento, mientras Sasuke aún seguía ahí congelado, tratando de ver si lo que estaba viendo era real o su vista lo estaba engañando o estaba bajo un genjutsu, pero lo que dijo Suigetsu era verdad… en efecto, tenía una chica con rasgos animales enfrente de el y no era ningún genjutsu, esconder las alas de Fluttershy fue un trabajo casi imposible ¿Cómo iban a poder esconder esto? Esa sería la tarea más difícil de hacer.

Sasuke finalmente reacciono y retomo su tranquila compostura de siempre, tras aclarar su garganta (y de paso tapar su sangrado nasal con dos papelitos).

—Bien, tu eres Pinkie Pie y… —Sasuke quedó fijo mirando a la chica de orejas por un instante guardando silencio— ¿Cómo te llamas enana?

La chica solo parpadeo aún con esa sonrisa, pero no le dio una respuesta a Sasuke, cosa que comenzó a confundir al joven Uchiha.

—¿Hola? ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Sasuke.

De nuevo… sin respuesta.

—¿HOLA? ¿PUEDES ENTENDERME? —preguntó Sasuke en voz alta.

Nuevamente… no hubo respuesta.

Sasuke intento acercar su mano a la chica pero entonces… _¡Zas!_ La chica de la nada engullo la mano izquierda de Sasuke en su boca mordiéndola con unos puntiagudos colmillos al mismo tiempo que emitía un gruñido. Sasuke sacudió su mano con todo y la chica loca mientras gritaba de dolor por la repentina acción.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¡SUÉLTAME LOCA! ¡SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME! ¡AAAH! ¡NARUTO QUITAME A ESTÁ LOCA DE ENCIMA!

Naruto sujeto a la chica de la cintura mientras intentaba hacer fuerza para que ella soltara a Sasuke mientras que Pinkie Pie miraba ahí con una sonrisa al parecer sin darse cuenta de la problemática situación de los dos rivales, mientras que Suigetsu, no pudo evitar las ganas de reírse que tuvo, comenzó a soltar una sonora y burlona carcajada al encontrar la situación graciosa, es decir… ¡El grandioso Sasuke, aquel que había hecho frente a los cinco Kages, a un Jinchūriki, a dos Akatsuki… estaba siendo derrotado… Y POR UNA CHICA!

Finalmente, lograron hacer que la chica soltara la mano de Sasuke, que para su suerte no le paso nada… por ahora. Sasuke miro fijo a la chica con una mirada furiosa aparentemente, Suigetsu ya se iba esperando que Sasuke friera a la chica con miles de Chidori, pero no lo hizo, solo la miro fijamente y le dijo.

—No me agradas, Saco de pulgas —dijo Sasuke.

—¡_Cabeza de gallo_ tampoco agradar! —gritó la chica, haciendo que Sasuke abriera bien los ojos.

No debió decirle eso ¿Todos sabemos lo que pasaba cuando alguien le decía gordo a Chōji? Pues bueno, decirle eso a Sasuke era como darle una bofetada a la muerte directamente en la cara, Suigetsu ya sabía lo que les paso a los otros que le dijeron así… y como murieron por causas de Sasuke cuando perdía los estribos por este «sobrenombre» que Sasuke odiaba tanto.

—No debiste decirle eso —dijo Suigetsu con la nariz azulada del miedo.

Un sepulcral silencio lleno el lugar por un momento, incluso una pequeña planta rodadora paso brincando. Sasuke tenía los ojos escondidos en las sombras de sus flequillos, hasta que…

—¡ESTÁS BIEN MUERTA, SACO DE PULGAS! ¡AAAAH! —bramó Sasuke echando humo de las orejas, ya canalizando un Chidori en el brazo derecho.

Naruto rápidamente sujeto a Sasuke debajo de sus axilas doblando ambos brazos, en un intento de parar el ataque de locura que Sasuke había sentido por haberle llamado por el apodo prohibido.

—¡Oye, Sasuke, cálmate no seas impulsivo!

—¡Déjame matarla! ¡ME LLAMÓ CABEZA DE GALLO! ¡VA A PAGÁRMELAAAAS!

…

* * *

Naruto pudo arreglárselas (de manera muy difícil) para parar a Sasuke y a la chica de pelearse, por lo menos para Sasuke, finalmente había encontrado una chica la cual no se enamoraba de el inmediatamente, pero también le molestaba mucho la chica, de hecho, se estaban llevando de una manera similar a Suigetsu y Karin... y eso no era bueno, no era que se llevaran mal… se estaban detestando el uno al otro.

Naruto se sentía algo incomodo, ya que Sasuke y la chica (que aún no les decía su nombre de por cierto) seguían mirándose fijamente con rabia notoria, como si fueran a pelearse de un momento a otro, así que, Naruto hablo para acabar con esta incomoda atmosfera.

—Y bien… ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Naruto.

La chica comenzó a olisquear a Naruto. Naruto se comenzó a tensar debido a esto, es decir ¿Cuántas veces una chica desnuda te olería de la nada? Naruto trataba de no demostrarlo, pero estaba tan incomodo que estaba sudando a mares, cuando ella dejo de olerlo, lo miro fijamente… por un largo rato, hasta que… de la nada, y ante la atónita mirada de Sasuke y Suigetsu, la chica salto encima de Naruto con los ojos convertido en corazones.

—¡Tu ser lindo! —gritó la chica, lamiendo a Naruto por toda la cara.

Naruto quedo ahí, petrificado sin poder decir nada ni moverse ni siquiera un centímetro, por otro lado, Suigetsu intentaba ver si no se había perdido de algo, pero en efecto estaba confundido por lo que acababa de pasar delante de el, pero si bien había visto, la chica había olisqueado a Naruto y luego se le había tirado encima y lo estaba lamiendo como una especie de cachorrito… _un segundo… _orejas, cola.

—¡Oye enana! —exclamó Sasuke—. ¿Tu eres una poni?

—¿Poni? No… eso ser Applejack… _Winona _ser _perrita_.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó Sasuke sorprendido.

—¡¿Dijiste que eres una perrita?! —exclamó Naruto más allá de la sorpresa.

Sasuke paso a hablar con la otra chica, podría ser que ella tendría respuestas de lo que acababa de pasar y porque, esta chica que respondía aparentemente al nombre de Winona estaba aquí en este mundo y con forma casi humana. Pinkie Pie, era la única que quizás podría tener las respuestas a todo esto.

—Oye, Pinkie Pie… ¿Te llamas Pinkie Pie verdad? Me podrías decir que paso antes de que ustedes llegaran a nuestro mundo —dijo Sasuke.

—¡Oh! ¡Que bien! ¡Me gusta contar historia!

_Fue hace dos días aproximadamente que eso pasó…_

_Las chicas una vez más fueron juntadas por Twilight Sparkle y Spike en Sugar Cube Corner, viéndose aún más nerviosos que antes, no solo ahora Applejack se había ido, sino también Fluttershy ahora, incluso Angel, aquel conejo con actitud algo odiosa se veía preocupado por su ama pegaso._

—_Chicas, lo que les tengo que decir es algo muy grave —dijo Twilight caminando de aquí para allá nerviosa—, Fluttershy ahora desapareció como Applejack, incluso el Elemento de la bondad también desapareció, sin ellas dos no podemos usar los Elementos de la Armonía y quién sabe donde se encuentren, no se si esto sea lo más prudente… pero creo que una de nosotras tiene que arriesgarse a ir a ese «Mundo Shinobi» y buscarlas a las dos, aunque no se como podremos salir de ahí, así que… alguna voluntaria._

—_¡Yo iré! —dijo Rarity dando un paso adelante sin demostrar temor—, nuestras amigas están en riesgo en ese mundo tan peligroso con tantos malvados como decía ese libro, no puedo dejarlas así. Además que quiero conocer a esos dos «Héroes»._

—_¡UH, UH, UH! ¡Yo quiero ir, Twilight por favor, elíjeme, elíjeme! ¡¿Sí, Sí, Sí?! —exclamó Pinkie Pie dando saltos y levantando su pezuña en el aire, casi rogando, fueron tantos los brincos y peticiones de Pinkie Pie, que Twilight no tuvo otra opción._

—_Ay, muy bien… Pinkie Pie será la siguiente en ir —dijo Twilight, ya harta de los griteríos de Pinkie Pie._

_¡Squee!_

_Fue el pequeño chillido que hizo la boca de Pinkie cuando dibujo una amplia sonrisa por todo su rostro, emocionada de ir a ese mundo que según ese libro, era basto y grande. Ella estaba tan emocionada, que al oír que sería la siguiente, pego un salto en el aire, dejando literalmente debajo de ella un rastro de confeti rosado._

—_¡WOOOHOOO! _

_Una vez volvió a suelo firme, se pego al hocico de Twilight, aún con esa sonrisa emocionada—¡¿Y cuando iré?! ¡Ya, ya, que sea ahora! ¡¿SÍÍÍÍ?!_

—_Muy bien, Pinkie Pie —dijo Twilight, algo molesta por el comportamiento de Pinkie Pie._

_Twilight intento el hechizo nuevamente, pero no funciono en este caso, de hecho, solo salió una pequeña chispita de su cuerno. Twilight se confundió ¿Su magia había fallado? Imposible, solo había pasado una vez, y fue por culpa de Discord, nunca, ningún hechizo de ella había fallado antes. Twilight le dio unos cuantos leves golpecitos a su cuerno con su pezuña derecha en un intento por hacer que funcione… y funciono… pero no como esperaba. El hechizo salió como un enorme rayo de energía de color rosado en dirección hacia Pinkie Pie, y como si fuera alguna especie de jugarreta del destino… la perrita de Applejack quien estaba cerca de ahí, Winona se puso cerca de Pinkie Pie… cuando Twilight intento parar el hechizo, se dio cuenta que era tarde… había mandado tanto a Pinkie como a Winona al peligrosísimo «Mundo Shinobi» sin saber los peligros que este escondía._

Cuando la historia de Pinkie Pie termino, los ojos de Sasuke quedaron ampliados por la sorpresa, entonces de nuevo, ese hechizo era la clave de todo este embrollo, aquel hechizo que Twilight Sparkle había lanzado contra Applejack, probablemente Fluttershy y al final… Pinkie Pie y Winona. Sasuke se puso a pensar… pero algo más se le vino a la mente… ¿No eran todos parecidos? Applejack, quien era orgullosa y testaruda como Naruto apareció en Myōboku, Fluttershy, quién compartía un amor inmenso por los animales como Jūgo, apareció cerca de donde estaba el, y finalmente… Pinkie Pie… quien era similar a Suigetsu en comportamiento apareció cerca de el. No podía ser coincidencia.

«Todos se parecían y tenían la misma o similar personalidad —pensó Sasuke—, lo cual significa que, si más ponis llegan en el futuro, serán con las personas que tienen su misma personalidad o similar, debo decirle a Naruto inmediatamente.»

—Oye, Naruto…

Sasuke se detuvo al ver como Winona estaba pasando su lengua dentro de la boca de Naruto… y Naruto… se había desmayado, eso daba a entender su mirada perdida hacia el cielo. Sasuke sorprendido y extrañado por esto, que incluso una gota de sudor se resbalo por la cabeza.

Tras ayudar a reaccionar a Naruto, el le contó todo lo que Pinkie Pie le había contado y también le conto su teoría acerca de cómo las chicas llegarían cerca de aquellas personas que compartieran sus personalidades. Naruto puso su mano debajo del mentón dándole una pose pensativa.

—Ya veo, entonces supongo que debemos preguntarle a Applejack acerca de como son sus amigas de Equestria y así podremos predecir en donde podremos encontrarlas —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Bien pensado, hasta para ti, Naruto —opinó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

—¡Tch! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que soy alguien tonto?! —exclamó Naruto.

—¡No, no, no, no te lo tomes a mal! ¡Cielos! —exclamó Sasuke.

Sasuke miro bien a las dos nuevas amigas de Applejack. Como máximo, Naruto solo podría hospedar a una más, eso, hasta que consiguiera un nuevo departamento. Por más que la idea le revolviera el estomago a Sasuke… tuvo que hacerlo.

—Pinkie Pie se quedara contigo… y que la Costal de Pulgas se quede conmigo —dijo Sasuke, mientras fruncía el ceño, la idea le asqueaba demasiado, por el simple hecho de que Winona le caía mal.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Winona tener que quedarse con Cabeza de Gallo?! —preguntó Winona apuntando a Sasuke.

—No creas que a mí me agrada la idea, de hecho, me dan ganas de vomitar con solo pensarlo, pero es lo único que se pude hacer —dijo Sasuke, sacándole el dedo de en medio.

—Vámonos —dijo Naruto—, Applejack no sabe que estoy aquí, de seguro cuando lleguemos me dará una reprimenda por haberme ido sin decirle nada.

—Si y no quiero que Sakura me golpee —dijo Sasuke.

—Hasta luego, Suigetsu —dijo Sasuke, despidiéndose de su viejo amigo.

—Hasta luego chicos, si necesitan algo, solo díganme —dijo Suigetsu.

Y así, los cuatro se fueron de vuelta a la Aldea. Claro, no sin antes conseguirles ropa aunque sea a Pinkie Pie y Winona. A Pinkie Pie le consiguieron un vestido rosa que llegaba hasta los muslos, con dos calentadores de brazos que iban desde los hombros hasta las manos, medias rosadas oscuras con líneas rosadas más claras y botas café.

Mientras que a Winona, le consiguieron una camiseta musculosa blanca, con una minifalda de color rojo, medias negras que llegaban hasta los muslos, y unas zapatillas blancas, incluso Sasuke le había conseguido un listón rojo para que atara su cabello debajo del cuello. Incluso Sasuke aunque odiaba admitirlo… ella se veía bien así, hasta algo linda… ¡¿En que carajos estaba pensando?! Winona no era linda, debía sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

En un viaje que aproximadamente duro tres horas o quizás hasta más, un viaje en donde Winona y Sasuke casi se mataban entre sí en varios momentos y en un cierto momento, Naruto y Sasuke de nuevo, tuvieron otra pequeña pelea como los rivales que eran. En fin, un viaje agitado… finalmente llegaron a la Aldea nuevamente, cuando ya estaba atardeciendo. Sakura y Applejack, los esperaban en frente del portón cruzando los brazos.

—¡Hey hola, Sakura, Applejack! —saludó Naruto con una amplia sonrisa.

Naruto y Sasuke esperaban una especie de saludo amistoso de parte de sus dos compañeras… pero no fue así… vaya que no fue así, de hecho, no era nada bonito lo que recibirían. Sakura y Applejack de la nada, les gritaron muy molestas porque los dos se habían ido de la nada sin decirles ninguna palabra a ellas o a Kakashi.

—¡USTEDES DOS, IDIOTAS!

_¡Zas! ¡Zas!_

Sakura le dio una cachetada a Sasuke en la mejilla y Applejack le dio una patada a Naruto en la mejilla. Los dos azotaron el suelo en seco, mientras sus manos tenían espasmos por la fuerza del golpe. Applejack y Sakura se fueron caminando de vuelta en el interior de la Aldea.

—¡Ay, _hombres_! —gruñó Sakura.

—¡¿Quién los entiende?! —gruñó Applejack.

Sasuke y Naruto solo dieron un pequeño gemido de dolor mientras seguían ahí fuera de combate. Winona se veía algo asustada por la fuerza que Applejack obtuvo, mientras que Pinkie Pie se reía al hallar la escena divertida.

…

* * *

Ya habiendo caído la noche…

Entre los limites de la Aldea, entre los bosques, Itachi, Nagato y Obito, los tres Akatsukis miraron el panorama de la Aldea cada uno con una expresión sensata en el rostro.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que no veía este lugar —dijo Itachi.

—Yo también… _yo también._

* * *

_**¡Han llegado!**_

* * *

_(__Ending__: Uso por SID)_

_**watch?v=9mUcDMZviJY**_

_Ano Hi Mita Sora Akane Iro no Sora wo_

Una caricatura de Naruto cuando tenía doce años es dibujada. Este eleva su mano encima del aire, como unas hojas pasan rosándola, luego se lo ve con su edad y apariencia actual.

_Nee Kimi wa Oboeteimasu ka,_ _yakusoku Chigiri, Shoka no Kaze ga Tsutsumu, Futari Yorisotta_

El cierra su mano en forma de puño. Se ve que está recostado en un árbol en una pradera durante el atardecer. El estira los brazos y los pone detrás de su nuca poniéndose a dormir en la sombra del árbol.

_«Instrumental»_

La imagen cambia, a una versión de caricatura de Naruto y Sasuke luchando. Naruto con la primera cola, mientras que Sasuke lucha con la segunda fase del sello de maldición que Orochimaru le había dado. Sasuke le da una patada fuerte a Naruto, quien sale despedido.

_Muri na Egao no Ura Nobita Kage wo Kakumau_

Mientras Naruto aún sale impulsado por la patada, su apariencia cambia repentinamente a su apariencia actual, mientras que a su alrededor, están versiones en caricatura de los miembros de Akatsuki quienes se voltean a mirar a Naruto mientras este es impulsado hacia atrás. Naruto logra pararse sosteniéndose del suelo.

_Dakara Kizukanu Furi_

El mira hacia enfrente, con el ceño fruncido, luego se pone de pie pero con mucha dificultad. En frente de el, resultan estar Madara y Obito encima del Jūbi…

_Saisei wo Erabu_.

…Madara sonríe de manera arrogante, mientras que Obito hace tronar su cuello, preparándose para otro ataque.

Aparecen tres fotos, la primera del Equipo Siete, cuando apenas se había formado, la segunda del Equipo Siete durante la ausencia de Sasuke, la tercera tras la guerra, con Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato y Sai.

_Teeburu no Ue no Fufuenai Shirase Machitsuzukete_

Se ve a Sasuke sentado encima de una montaña durante la noche, apoyando su brazo encima de su rodilla, mientras mira al cielo, podría decirse que esto sucede después de haber peleado contra Itachi y saber la verdad. Se ve en un pequeño globo de imaginación una imagen del Equipo Siete. Al recordarlo el sonríe de manera amplia.

_Kuuhaku no Yoro mo _

Se ve a Naruto recostado en su cama, llevando sus ropas de cada día, mientras mira fijo el techo con el ceño fruncido.

_Kuru Hazu no Nai Asa mo_

Se ve a Applejack sentada en el borde de la cama de Naruto, mientras observa una foto de ella misma, de las chicas y Spike en Ponyville, tras un momento ella lo abraza con una sonrisa mientras lagrimas recorren su rostro.

_Zenbu Wakattetanda_

Se ve a Naruto de frente con el ceño fruncido, detrás de el, están Sasuke, Itachi, Nagato, Obito, Suigetsu y Jūgo.

_Ano Hi Mita Sora Akane Iro no Sora wo_

Los seis comienzan a correr en lo que parece ser una planicie, con montañas en los alrededores y arboles secos sin hojas. Naruto encabezando al grupo, mientras ellos corren en lo alto de las montañas aparecen sentados, Madara, Tirek, Scorpan, Sombra y Discord.

_Nee Itsuka Omoidasu Deshou_

Los seis paran de correr un momento…

_Hatasenakata Yakusoku wo Idaite futari Arukidasu._

Se los ve a los seis. En otra planicie, ellos están pisando encima de los rieles de un tren, mientras miran hacia atrás. Los seis se voltean hacia adelante y corren hacia allí, como la cámara se eleva hacia el sol.

…

* * *

—_¡Hola, Soy Naruto! —_exclama la voz de Naruto mientras se ven imágenes del próximo capítulo.

—¡Oye tu Pinkie, aléjate de Naruto si sabes lo que te conviene ¿Entendido?

—Vamos Applejack, actúas como si el fuese tu novio.

—¡El no es mi novio! Solo que… que…

_**Próximo capitulo:**_** El desastre potencial de Naruto.**

—Jamás imagine que debería luchar contra ti de nuevo… Naruto.

—¿N-Nagato?

* * *

**N/A: **Bien, este fue el capítulo 6. Como pueden ver, agregue a Winona Humanizada al fic, esto fue inspirado en el otro fic que había leído «_Kunoichi de Equestria»_, del cual, como ya dije en el primer capítulo me inspire para hacer esta historia en especifico y realmente quería ponerla, pero, no será parte del harem de Naruto… de hecho, tengo planes para ella y otro personaje, que… bueno creo que ya es obvio quien es.

Y si alguien se pregunta quien era el viejo con el cual Naruto y Sasuke se encontraron en la tienda de ramen… se los dejare a su imaginación de quien es ya que no quiero revelar nada tan temprano, solo diré… que no es «malvado»... eso es todo.

_Gracias por leer el capitulo 6 de este fic. Nos vemos luego :)_


	7. ¡Misión de Rango SS!

**N/A: **Hola de nuevo, solo quería comunicar que el episodio que tenía previsto, lo he cambiado a como originalmente lo tenía previsto.

¡Disfrútenlo! :)

* * *

_**Arco II:**__**Legión de la sombra.**_

**Capítulo 7**

**Misión de Rango SS.**

* * *

_Soundtrack: Fullmetal Alchemist OST – Sky-high Pure Spirit_

Sasuke y Winona recorrieron la aldea, claro, ambos sin hablarse ni mirarse a la cara. Lo que molestaba a Sasuke, era que muchos de los aldeanos sugerían cosas erróneas de que ella era «la novia de Sasuke» entre muchas más cosas que le revolvían el estomago al punto de querer vomitar. Por raro que le pareció a Winona, salieron de la Aldea. Hasta llegar a un distrito que más bien parecía un pueblo fantasma, parecería que las casas fueron abandonas, las puertas estaban abiertas y se golpeaban solas por el viento de la noche. Un portazo provocado por una de las puertas, hizo que Winona se escondiera detrás de Sasuke.

Claro, se separó rápido de el. Ya que Sasuke le daba asco, por lo menos eso es lo que ella decía. Finalmente, llegaron a un lugar, el cual se suponía era el hogar de Sasuke.

Sasuke abrió con una gran molestia, la puerta de su casa. Una puerta corrediza hecha de madera ya algo vieja y cubierta de humedad, finalmente lo dejo abierto, para dejar ver la que se suponía era «su hogar», una humilde morada con el techo, suelo y paredes hechas con tablas de madera. Apenas habían muebles, un pequeño refrigerador que se notaba algo viejo con manchas de oxido, un pequeño televisor con antena en la parte superior para poder sintonizar aunque sea algunos canales, y en el suelo de la madera, estaba lo que se suponía debería ser la cama de Sasuke… una manta, con una pequeña sabana blanca por debajo y una pequeña almohada.

—No es una mansión, pero es lo mejor que tengo —dijo Sasuke, sin darle mucha importancia. Señalo con su dedo hacia la derecha—, el baño está por allí. Lo digo para que no pienses en orinarte ni defecarte en las paredes.

—Hogar de Cabeza de Gallo ser feo —opinó Winona.

Él rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, solía tener algo mejor, pero tras volver a la Aldea después de haberla dejado por tres años, tuve que llegar a un pequeño acuerdo con la Hokage y el resto de los aldeanos. Me tuve que mudar hasta aquí, alejado de la Aldea.

Winona giro la mirada hacia lo que había afuera, le llamó la curiosidad que no hubiera gente rondando por aquí, ni siquiera, las luces estaban prendidas, es como si la gente se hubiera largado de aquí y lo hubiera dejado todo atrás sin importarles nada más.

—¿Qué haber pasado aquí? ¿Dónde estar la gente que vive acá?

—_Muertos… _todos ellos han muerto asesinados —dijo Sasuke, Winona empalideció al oír la sombría parte de que los que vivían aquí estaban muertos—, éste solía ser mi hogar cuando era niño; vivía con mi madre, con mi padre y… _con mi hermano_.

Winona, noto entonces un tono decaído en la voz de Sasuke, solo al mencionar la parte «mi hermano» como si el hubiese sido lo más importante para Sasuke.

—¿Cabeza de gallo estar bien? —preguntó Winona, como si comenzara a preocuparle Sasuke.

—Oh, sí, estoy bien… y deja de llamarme cabeza de gallo, mi nombre es Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha para ser específicos, y si vas a hablarme, mejor refiérete a mi nombre ¿Entendido «Costal de pulgas»? —preguntó Sasuke con un pequeño nervio saliendo a flote en la frente.

—Muy bien… —dijo Winona, cruzándose de brazos. Mientras que Sasuke se dirigía a dormir… hasta qué— _Cabeza de gallo_.

—¡Escúchame bien enana! ¡Estás en mi casa, mis reglas! ¡Dime «Cabeza de Gallo» otra vez y te mandaré al cielo de los perros… ¡¿Entendido?! —exclamó Sasuke, con la cara roja de furia.

Winona, como si no le importase en lo más mínimo lo que Sasuke le dijo… le saco la lengua.

Sasuke respondió con el mismo gesto.

Y así pasaron toda la noche. Winona durmió en una cama similar a la de Sasuke, la cual no era muy cómoda ya que solo era una sabana puesta sobre la fría y áspera madera del suelo. Sasuke parecía no molestare esto en lo más mínimo, dormía como un tronco. Winona al ver el rostro calmado de Sasuke le saco la lengua.

—Winona preguntarse ¿Por qué Cabeza de Gallo agradarle tanto a Naruto? Cabeza de Gallo ser un imbécil.

Winona se volteó para no ver a Sasuke y continuar durmiendo… pero..

—Pues tú más.

Winona gruñó al oír eso. Pero no contesto porque consideraba que sería perder su tiempo.

_Fin del Soundtrack._

…

_(__Opening: __99% por Bowl)_

…

_Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST I – Track 22-Ayame to Suzume -A Theme of The Kenshin's Family-_

Por otro lado, con Naruto Uzumaki. El mejor amigo de Sasuke y miembro del Equipo Siete, se encontraba guiando a la recién llegada Pinkie Pie a su humilde hogar, su departamento de siempre, llegaron y comenzaron a subir las verdes escaleras que daban al piso superior donde se encontraba el cuarto de Naruto, ya cuando el sol se escondía tras las montañas en el horizonte dando paso a la brillante y amarillenta luna.

Pinkie Pie, acostumbrada a como eran las cosas en su hogar, Equestria, obviamente, pensó que esto de debería a una especie de ser superior como lo seria la Princesa Luna.

—¡Guau! ¡¿Así que aquí también hay alguien que sube y baja la luna! ¡Justito como la Princesa Luna!

Naruto quedo algo confundido, al punto, de que se detuvo y se volvió hacia Pinkie Pie.

—¿De que hablas, Pinkie Pie? —preguntó Naruto— Aquí la luna se baja por su cuenta, lo mismo con el sol.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero eso es anti-natural! Así no se supone que deben funcionar las cosas —dijo Pinkie Pie, incrédula de lo que Naruto decía. Luego frunció el ceño y inflo los cachetes— ¿Me estás jugando una broma?

Naruto se escudo sacudiendo los brazos.

—¡Eh! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No me tomes a mal! —exclamó Naruto, luego puso su brazo tras la nuca—, solo que así no funcionan las cosas en nuestro mundo, nada más. De hecho, Applejack me ha contado mucho sobre tu mundo, y hay muchísimas diferencias, te las explicare todas otro día, de veras.

Pinkie Pie presto atención a lo que dijo Naruto, en cierta parte, cuando dijo el nombre de su amiga perdida, «Applejack» le llamó la atención. Incluso, sus azules ojos se iluminaron con solo oír ese nombre

—¿Eh? ¡¿Applejack?! ¡¿Ella está aquí?! —preguntó Pinkie Pie, tomando de los hombros a Naruto y acercando su rostro al de Naruto, casi tocándose sus narices.

—P-pues s-sí —afirmó Naruto, ruborizado por su puesto por estar tan cerca de Pinkie Pie, que sin duda, era bonita y sobretodo, tierna por su personalidad.

—¡SÍÍÍÍ! —exclamó Pinkie Pie, quién luego comenzó a brincar alrededor de Naruto— ¡La encontré, la encontré, la encontré, la encontré!

Naruto rió, la personalidad de Pinkie Pie, al mismo tiempo que era agradable y chistosa, era de cierta manera tierna. Actuaba tan inocente como una pequeña niñita, lo cual agradaba a Naruto, tal vez para otros fuese molesto. Pero a Naruto, en cierta forma le agradaba, ya que le recordaba a sí mismo, cuando era niño.

—Vamos a casa, Applejack y Fluttershy estarán feliz de verte —dijo Naruto mientras se volvió a hacia enfrente.

—¡La encontré, la encontré, la- —Pinkie Pie se detuvo mientras seguía en el aire con una cara algo sorprendida, ya que Naruto dijo que ya se tenían que ir, y luego emitió una pequeña risita entre dientes— ya me voy.

Pinkie bajo y se puso al lado de Naruto a gran velocidad, al punto de que Naruto casi se sobresaltó por ello, aunque luego, rió, nuevamente, la personalidad de Pinkie Pie le parecía agradable.

Siguieron con su camino, hasta que finalmente, Naruto abrió la puerta para entrar.

—¡Hey chicas, traigo a alguien que quiere verlas, de ve-! —exclamó Naruto, solo para recibir otra patada de parte de Applejack directamente en la mandíbula.

Naruto azotó en el suelo en seco tras haber recibido la patada, mientras que Applejack se para enfrente de el cruzando los brazos, Fluttershy detrás de ella tocando ambos dedos índices entre sí de una manera tímida y Pinkie Pie reía nuevamente, le parecía chistoso esto.

—No me vegas con «de veras» compañero —gruñó Applejack cruzando los brazos— ¿Se puede saber en donde cascos estuviste toda la mañana y tarde?

Naruto no dio una respuesta audible, solo levanto su mano tambaleante y apunto a Pinkie Pie con dificultad, aunque al principio, ni Fluttershy ni Applejack reconocieron a la chica que estaba parada delante suyo.

—¿Eh? ¿Te conozco? —preguntó Applejack— Porque me eres muy familiar.

—Sí, ahora que lo dices Applejack, está chica me recuerda mucho a alguien —opinó Fluttershy, al mismo tiempo que hacía un esfuerzo máximo por esconder sus amarillas alas de pegaso.

—¡Hola chicas, soy yo, Pinkie Pie! ¡¿Cómo están?! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —Pinkie Pie, noto entonces la banda negra alrededor del cuello de Applejack— ¡¿Qué es esa banda?! ¡Es muy bonita! ¡¿Puedo tener una también?! —comenzó a brincar con una amplia sonrisa, mientras ponía los puños debajo del mentón de manera esperanzada— ¡¿Sí, sí, sí?!

_No hay duda, es Pinkie Pie_, pensaron ambas con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca, mientras veían ese comportamiento, que sin duda, no podía ser de otra persona que de Pinkie Pie. Ni Naruto que sin duda era ruidoso y muy gritón, tampoco le daba rival.

—¿Pinkie Pie? —repitieron Applejack y Fluttershy, con los ojos tan abiertos como un plato.

Pinkie Pie asintió con una gran rapidez y una gran sonrisa. En ese momento, la cara de sorpresa de las dos, cambio lentamente a una gran sonrisa ¡Era su amiga! Aunque habían veces en las cuales Pinkie Pie las hacia exasperar muchísimo, el verla ahora, parada delante suyo, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, era una gran alegría y sobretodo gran alivio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las tres se unieron en una especie de abrazo grupal, mientras que Naruto se reponía después de la patada dada por Applejack. Las miro a las tres por un instante, y finalmente, dibujo una sonrisa amplia mostrando los dientes, mientras ponía sus dos manos detrás de la nuca, claro, no sabía bien porque, pero la unión de amistad que compartían estás chicas, le recordaba mucho a como era el Equipo Siete, no eran muy diferentes ahora que uno lo pensaba.

—¡Chicas, que bueno verlas, pensé que algo malo les había pasado, pero me alegra mucho verlas bien! —exclamó Pinkie Pie, mientras seguía con el abrazo.

—¡Pinkie Pie, no sabes cuanto extrañé tus locuras, amiga! —exclamó Applejack.

—¡Yaaaay! —exclamó Fluttershy, en su bajo tono de siempre.

Pinkie abrió los ojos rápidamente al recordar algo más…

—Pero Applejack, todavía no me dijiste porque tenías esa banda tan rara atada al cuello —Pinkie Pie señaló confundida la larga banda negra que tenía Applejack.

—¡Oh! ¿Esto? —preguntó Applejack, al mismo tiempo que tocaba con sus dedos índice y medio la placa de metal que llevaba la banda en la parte frontal—, Naruto me la dio porque soy una miembro del Equipo Siete, soy lo que se conoce como ninja.

Los ojos de Pinkie Pie se ensancharon de la sorpresa.

—¡Eres un ninja! ¡¿En serio?!

Applejack asintió con los brazos cruzados, además de tener la cara adornada con una orgullosa sonrisa.

—¡Yo quiero ser una ninja también! —exclamó Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa.

Pinkie Pie se acerco al único que podía pedirle esa petición, Naruto Uzumaki, el único ninja de ahí, y no solo se acerco, literalmente se pego al joven ninja. Naruto solo sintió como su cara comenzaba a arderle con el calor de un volcán o del mismísimo sol, Pinkie Pie tenia una cara hermosa sin duda, de hecho, las tres chicas tenían caras capaces de hacer que hasta el más insensible sucumbiera ante lo que querían. Naruto, por más gritón y peleonero que fuese, no podía decirle que no a una mujer, y mucho menos a una como ella, puesto que no quería verla triste.

—¡¿Puedo ser un ninja?! —preguntó Pinkie, luego sujeto el hombro de la chaqueta anaranjada de Naruto y comenzó a sacudirlo con una gran fuerza— ¡Anda, di que si! ¡¿Puedo ser un ninja, puedo ser un ninja?! ¡¿SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ?!

Cuando Pinkie Pie acabo de sacudir a Naruto, el termino con los ojos vueltos un remolino mientras se tambaleaba. Levanto el pulgar y dio su respuesta, con una voz débil debido a todas las sacudidas.

—No lo sé, Pinkie Pie, hay muchísimas cosas que aprender y no se pueden aprender tan rápido, necesitas tiempo entrenamiento y sobretodo paciencia.

—Pero Applejack y Fluttershy lo hicieron fácilmente ¿No? —preguntó Pinkie, dirigiendo su mirada a sus dos amigas.

—Bueno, tuve unos cuantos problemas para hacerlo, pero pude hacerlo tras un poco de tiempo, como unos meses —dijo Applejack sujetando su hombro izquierdo.

—P-pues, yo me tarde como unos días en hacerlo, pero al final pude hacerlo, no fue tan difícil como pensé —dijo Fluttershy, mientras revoloteaba en el aire.

—Anda, Naruto ¿Intentarías enseñarme mañana? ¿Sí? —pidió Pinkie Pie, juntado ambas manos de manera suplicante.

Naruto por su lado, se encontraba dudoso, Pinkie Pie, en serio no le parecía ese tipo de chicas las cuales podría uno enseñarle ninjutsu ni nada por el estilo, de hecho… si recordaba lo que Applejack le dijo… sería quizás una tarea más difícil que aquel entrenamiento que sufrió con Killer Bee hace un año aproximadamente.

—No lo sé, Pinkie, como ya dije, entrenar éste tipo de técnicas nunca es fácil, en especial el entrenamiento de ninjutsu y además…

Naruto se detuvo al ver como los ojos azules de Pinkie Pie comenzaban humedecerse y aumentar de tamaño, a tal punto que parecían una grandes orbes negros con azul.

—O-oye, no vayas a llorar, no estoy diciendo que sea imposible pero…

Ahora comenzó a dar pequeños pucheros mientras emitía unos pequeños lloriqueos similares a los de un perrito.

_«¡Demonios!», _pensó con una espasmo debajo del ojo izquierdo al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes, «¡Ese tipo de cara podría asesinar hasta a Madara, se nota que estás chicas realmente fueron ponis en el pasado, de veras!»

—¡Ya! ¡Seré tu sensei y te voy a enseñar ninjutsu, de veras! —exclamó Naruto, sintiéndose derrotado por la chica delante de el.

—¡SÍÍÍ! —exclamó Pinkie Pie elevando los brazos con una gran alegría, luego abrazo a Naruto— ¡Muchas gracias Naruto-Sensei!

_«Naruto-Sensei» esto comienza gustarme, de veras, _pensó Naruto con aires de grandeza, mientras se imaginaba así mismo con las vestimentas idénticas a las de Kakashi.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

_Fin del Soundtrack._

_¡MUUUAK!_

Pinkie Pie, inconscientemente, en un gran arrebato de emoción, hizo algo que básicamente dejo petrificado a Naruto… sus labios se pegaron contra los labios de Naruto. Lo chistoso de todo esto, era que Naruto lo estaba disfrutando internamente, claro… hasta que vio como Applejack y Fluttershy le clavaban una mirada amenazante a Pinkie Pie. Ella, instintivamente, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, giro la cabeza con cautela por esa sensación. Los labios de Pinkie Pie temblaban del miedo, así mismo sus piernas temblaban y sudaba a mares por el miedo… un silencio muy pero muy incomodo se planto en el lugar. Hasta que, como una bomba, las dos chicas, explotaron.

_Soundtrack: Fullmetal Alchemist OST I – Pint Sized Alchemist._

—¡VOY A MATARTE! —rugió Applejack, preparándose para darle una paliza a Pinkie Pie.

—Hey, hey, hey… —murmuró Fluttershy.

Fluttershy se notaba algo cambiada, de sus ojos habían salido unas ojeras negras que daban miedo puro. Sin decir más, agarró la espada que Sasuke le dio, y la desenfundo lentamente, dejando ver el brillante y afilado borde de la hoja.

—¿Por qué has tenido que besar a Naruto? —sostuvo la hoja por encima de su cabeza con las dos manos.

Las dos chicas con una gran cantidad de celos acumulados nublándoles la vista, persiguieron a la pobre Pinkie Pie con intensiones nada bonitas, Naruto trato de decirles que pararan. Lo intento como diez veces, todas inútiles, sus cosas salían volando, varias ventanas rotas, varias posesiones de Naruto eran destruidas… incluso casi le golpearon con un cuadro que salió volando hacia su cara, que por suerte del destino esquivo.

—Va a ser una noche larga, de veras —musitó Naruto, dejando caer la cabeza, mientras tenía una aura depresiva alrededor de su cuerpo. Pensando que no saldría bien de ahí, todo mientras el alboroto continuaba.

_Fin del Soundtrack._

…

Finalmente, las tres chicas yacían tranquilas, acostadas cerca la una de la otra, durmiendo con calma, mientras Naruto las arropaba con una manta de color azul. Naruto por su parte lucía ojeras debajo de los ojos, no había dormido en lo más mínimo y casi eran las tres de la mañana. Los vecinos se quejaban del griterío, y Naruto pedía disculpas lo más que podía. Una vez termino, Naruto prácticamente se tiro en su cama con intenciones de dormir, ni siquiera importándole en que zona de la cama hubiese caído ¡solo quería dormir por todos los cielos! ¡Aunque sean unos cuantos minutos!

—Al fin —musitó cerrando los ojos—, Naruto quiere paz…

Repentinamente, y como si el destino le diera su mejor cachetada, la alarma del despertador despertó a Naruto. Gruñó y con una fuerza descomunal, literalmente _aplasto _el despertador con un golpe en seco, se fijo en lo poco que funcionaba del maldito aparato, solo para ver que eran las cinco de la mañana en realidad, la hora a la que el se despertaba, se termino nuevamente el descanso, debía ejercer sus labores como ninja, haciendo «misiones» o más bien, pequeñas tareas que se hacían pasar por misiones.

Gruñendo como una especie de zombi recién traído de vuelta a la vida, Naruto se puso de pie tambaleante, y de paso despertó a Applejack, por se miembro del Equipo Siete también, ella debía ir en las misiones como Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Aunque claro, no solo ellos fueron, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie insistieron con ir, Fluttershy por sus celos y Pinkie Pie porque quería ver como eran los ninjas en acción.

…

Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke yacían enfrente de Tsunade, que mientras se sentaba, le daría su siguiente misión, aunque aún esperaban a los otros dos miembros del Equipo, Naruto y Applejack, llevaban ya esperándolo como una media hora.

—¿Dónde está ese idiota? —preguntó Sasuke… cuando.

_¡SLAM!_

La puerta se abrió de golpe, ahí un Naruto que parecía medio muerto caminaba con dificultad, muy tambaleante.

—¡Naruto Uzumaki, reportándose al deber, de ve-

_¡THUD!_

_Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST I – Track 23 –De mo ne! Hontou wa ne!_

Naruto azotó el suelo de cara.

Mientras que todo el mundo lucía con cara de extrañez, en especial Sasuke que básicamente se había quedado sin palabras por lo visto. Naruto se ponía de pie nuevamente con dificultad, dejando ver sus ojos casi cerrados, rojos y sobretodo con ojeras por debajo de los ojos, dejando en cuenta algo… Naruto no había dormido ni un poquito la noche pasada.

—Oye ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sakura.

—Sí, estoy bien, de veras —dijo Naruto, en una voz muy baja y somnolienta.

—¿En serio?, porque parece que fueras a morir —opinó Kakashi.

—Si estoy bien, estoy…

_Zzzzz, Zzzzz_

Se durmió ahí parado, delante de todos. Kakashi inmediatamente, tuvo la solución ante esto, con un jutsu de agua, le disparo toda una carga de agua a Naruto justamente en la cara, haciendo que, como si fuera magia, Naruto se despertara completamente.

—¡Ramen extra-grande por favor! —gritó desorientado y completamente despierto, Naruto.

—Debes estar bromeando ¿Hasta tus sueños van de ramen? —preguntó Sasuke confundido.

Naruto solo rió avergonzado, rascándose la nuca.

Tsunade se aclaro la garganta para hablar.

—Bien, ahora que Naruto y Applejack están aquí, creo que es el momento adecuando para ver que misión van a tener el día de hoy, Equipo Siete.

—¿Qué misión será está vez abuela? —preguntó Naruto, poniendo los brazos tras la nuca.

—Pues, tendrán que sacar la basura, hacer jardinería, o… y Tora escapo de nuevo, así que tendrán que atraparlo —dijo Tsunade mientras leía un hoja con las tareas que le iba a dar al Equipo sin mucha emoción—, eso es todo.

—¡Ni hablar! —exclamó Naruto, mientras cruzaba las manos en forma de «x»—, ¡Ya hemos pasado por muchas misiones ridículamente fáciles así antes, de veras! ¡Denos misiones que realmente prueben nuestras habilidades, de veras!

—¡Eres un genin todavía, Naruto! —regañó Tsunade— ¡Así que, hasta que sean chunnin o Jonin seguirán teniendo misiones de rango d y c! ¡Así son las reglas y así se cumplirán! ¿Entendido?

—¡Es una tontería! —gritó sentándose cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda a Tsunade— ¡No lo haré!

Le saco la lengua. Y se volteó.

—Ay, ya sabía que actuaría así —dijo Kakashi, mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzado.

_Fin del Soundtrack._

—Opinó lo mismo que Naruto, —opinó Sasuke con los brazos cruzados—. Necesitamos misiones de rango mayor, ya no somos unos niñitos tontos como solíamos serlo, hemos luchado contra criminales de rango A y S, creo que estamos capacitados para hacer misiones de esté rango

—Lo siento, Sasuke, reglas son reglas —dijo Tsunade con los ojos cerrados.

—Pues, que gran tontería, en serio —opinó Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos.

—Chicos, no vayan a discutirle a Lady Tsunade, recuerden que ella es la Hokage —dijo Sakura, tratando de calmar a sus dos compañeros.

—Opinó lo mismo que Naruto y Sasuke —dijo Applejack, uniéndose a la conversación por igual—, no es justo que ellos tengan que hacer pequeñas tareas que hasta una potranca con las pezuñas atadas podría hacer, yo también sugiero que usted nos dé tareas más difíciles que esas tonterías.

Applejack se sentó por igual al lado de Naruto y Sasuke.

—Ustedes tres sin duda son unos chicos problemáticos —musitó Tsunade, emitiendo un pequeño suspiro lleno de molestia— muy bien, le asignaré al Equipo Siete una misión que esté acorde a sus rangos ninja.

El sentido de «misión emocionante» de Naruto se activo y se volteó lo más rápido que pudo para ver de que misión se trataba, ya que Tsunade había dicho que les daría una misión que éste más acorde a los rangos ninja del Equipo el no se la quería perder.

Tsunade se puso de pie, haciendo retroceder su asiento.

—Será una misión… _de Rango SS_.

Kakashi, Sakura y hasta Sasuke quedaron atónitos. Mientras que la mandíbula de Sakura casi se salía de su lugar, los ojos de Kakashi se ensanchaban de eso. Y Sasuke se notaba algo sorprendido, aunque solo levanto las cejas hacia arriba un instante sorprendido.

—¡Oh una misión de Rango SS! —exclamó Naruto, apretando el puño con una una gran emoción, solo para luego preguntar con los ojos cerrados como dos líneas horizontales— ¿Eh? ¿Alguien me dice qué es una misión de Rango SS?

Sakura suspiró, aún saliendo del estado de sorpresa, le explicó a Naruto.

—Naruto, una misión de Rango SS es el rango más grande que tenemos, es incluso más grande que las misiones de Rango S

—Y ¿Cuál sería un ejemplo de una misión con un rango así? —preguntó Naruto.

—Tu pelea contra Pain sería un buen ejemplo —dijo Sakura.

Naruto se sorprendió.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Mí pelea contra Nagato?!

Sakura asintió.

—Así es, tu pelea contra Pain es un claro ejemplo de eso, es en esas situaciones cuando un país entero está en riesgo —explicó Sakura.

Naruto comenzó a temblar, Fluttershy se preocupo por el, al ver como tensaba sus manos en forma de puños.

—Naruto ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Applejack con algo de preocupación, casi tocando el hombro de Naruto, cuando se sorprendió por algo—. ¡¿Eh?!

Naruto no estaba asustado, por el contrario, se estaba riendo entre dientes, con una expresión que se podía decir era de emoción. No era el único, Sasuke también lucía emocionado, aunque a su manera claro, solamente dibujando una pequeña sonrisa, había pasado un buen tiempo desde que ellos dos no tenían un combate retador y el haber oído acerca de las posibilidades de tener una nueva misión, eran algo que ellos no podían dejar pasar.

—¡Muy bien! ¡De que se trata la misión, abuela Tsunade! —exclamó Naruto, tan emocionado que golpeo la mesa con ambas manos.

Tsunade rió ante el comportamiento como siempre, exuberante de Naruto.

_Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST II – Track 01-Unmee no Haguruma ~Kyoto e no PUROROOGU~_

—Je, je, je. Tranquilo Naruto, ya lo diré —dijo Tsunade sujetando su hombro pasándolo por debajo de sus pechos—: verán, hay informes de que unos Shinobis de una aldea desconocida han estad usando un extraño objeto muy peligroso de por cierto. Ha sido hace unos meses que todo esto comenzó, pero cada shinobi que intentaban enfrentarlos, terminaban muertos en un instante. Suponemos que se trate de algo similar a las Armas Sagradas del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, por lo que hicieron está misión un Rango SS. Equipo Siete, su misión es detener a esos ninjas extraños y recuperar ese objeto desconocido.

—¡No suena a nada difícil! ¡Lo haremos de volada, de veras! —exclamó Naruto, poniendo ambas manos en las caderas, muy seguro de si mismo.

—¡No tan rápido, Naruto! —exclamó Tsunade—. No por nada está misión es de Rango SS, los que lo intentaron eran los ninjas más capacitados que teníamos, aquellos que pudieron contra varios ninja de la armada Edo Tensei de Kabuto y no cualquier ninjas, sino grandes ninjas… fueron aniquilados con suma facilidad.

Naruto quedo impresionado por un instante, por un segundo, Tsunade pensó que Naruto dejaría ir está misión por lo arriesgada que era. Pero, no fue así, estaban hablando de Naruto Uzumaki, de nadie más.

—¡Je! ¡No importa, pudimos contra Madara, podremos contra estos shinobis y le patearemos el trasero, de veras! —exclamó Naruto con una amplia sonrisa llena de confianza en sí mismo.

Tsunade sonrió, bajando la cabeza. Así mismo, los miembros del Equipo siete también se encontraba sonriendo, Naruto les daba ánimos a quien sea para continuar, esa era una de las habilidades que caracterizaban a Naruto Uzumaki.

—Muy bien, la misión será en un par de días, hasta entonces, Equipo Siete… ¡Estén listos y lo mejor será que se preparen apropiadamente para está misión, porque será la más difícil que ustedes han tenido! ¡¿Quedo claro?!

—¡SÍ! —exclamaron los cuatro jóvenes miembros del Equipo Siete.

_Fin del Soundtrack._

…

En la Aldea, todo transcurría normalmente, como todos los días era como una rutina inacabable. Pero sin que ellos los supieran, caminando por sus calles, yacían tres ciertas individuos encubiertos por unas capuchas de color negro, que yacían sentados en un pequeño puesto de té. Ellos no parecían querer llamar mucho la atención, no hablaban con otros que no fueran entre ellos.

_Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST II – Track 15-Unmee no Haguruma ~Kyoto e no PUROROOGU~ -Director's Mix-_

Mientras ellos comían ahí un poco de dango con té verde, uno de ellos giró la cabeza al oír una voz.

—¡Genial! ¡No puedo esperar a ver que tan fuertes serán esos tipos, de veras! ¡Nunca me imagine que volveríamos a tener una misión emocionante después de todas esas otras tonterías! —exclamó Naruto, quien iba enfrente del grupo con los brazos tras la nuca.

—Naruto ¿Podrías guardar algo de silencio? Molestas mucho —opinó Sasuke.

Naruto bufó.

—¡Tch! ¡¿Qué fue eso, Sasuke?! —exclamó Naruto, poniéndose enfrente de Sasuke ya apunto de empezar una de sus típicas peleas.

La sentada a la derecha del de en medio frunció el ceño al oír el nombre «Sasuke» no era ni más ni menos que Itachi Uchiha, el, Nagato y Obito, eran los que estaban sentados ahí, al mismo tiempo que podían oír las conversaciones del Equipo Siete.

Sasuke seguía discutiendo con Naruto, hasta que se detuvieron o mejor dicho, fueron parados, por sus dos compañeras.

_¡PAF! ¡PAF!_

Sasuke cayó al suelo por una bofetada dada por Sakura, y Naruto cayó al suelo por una patada dada por Applejack.

—¡Son unos tontos! ¡CHA! —exclamó Sakura.

—¡¿Quieren avergonzarnos o qué les pasa?! —exclamó Applejack.

Sasuke notó algo que le llamó la atención, como si fuese alguien conocido, Itachi al darse cuenta de que Sasuke quizás lo esté descubriendo hizo todo lo posible para pasar desapercibido por ahora, giró la cabeza mirando hacia adelante, mientras se notaba que estaba tensó, Obito y Nagato también estaban nerviosos, giraron sus ojos en dirección hacia el Equipo Siete, esperando por todos los cielos que no los descubrieran, para su suerte… fue así, el Equipo Siete continuó su caminata cada uno a su hogar, para descansar porque mañana tomaría lugar la misión más difícil que tendrían.

Una vez se fueron los miembros del Equipo Siete, los tres suspiraron aliviados que no los descubrieran, aunque Itachi notó algo más…

—¿Oigan? ¿Alguno conoce a esas tres chicas que estaban con Naruto? —preguntó Itachi a sus dos compañeros.

—Nunca las había visto en mi vida —dijo Obito.

—Yo tampoco, creo que son nuevas ninja que fueron asignadas al Equipo de Naruto o algo por el estilo —dijo Nagato.

—Solo espero no tener que pelear contra ninguna de ellas, no me gusta pelear contra las mujeres —dijo Itachi levantando su vaso con té verde para tomarlo.

—Considerando que somos marionetas vivientes por culpa de éste jutsu, vamos a tener que pelear contra esas mocosas, queramos o no —dijo Obito mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té verde.

—Algo más me llamó la atención, dijeron misión de Rango SS —dijo Itachi, mientras sus cejas se fruncían en una expresión seria—, una misión como esa no es común, ni siquiera para los cazadores especiales ANBU, lo único que sería capaz de rivalizar con ello, sería un ataque al señor feudal o algo por el estilo.

—Increíble, el hecho de que le dieran a Naruto y a los chiquillos del Equipo Siete una misión como está es algo sorprendente —dijo Obito algo sorprendido, una misión de Rango SS era algo que no cualquiera podría recibir, de hecho, eran poquísimos los que habían recibido una misión como está.

—Creo que eso significa que algo mucho peor que la Guerra esta por ocurrir —dijo Itachi, al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño, solo imaginarse algo hasta más grande que la guerra sería algo que le revolvería el estomago… en especial… tras el infierno que el tuvo que pasar de niño durante la Tercera Guerra.

—Quisiera hacer algo para ayudarlos, pero como soy un cadáver reanimado no puedo hacer mucho —Obito dio una pequeña y baja risa irónica—, que ironía, yo quien era el enemigo numero uno del mundo shinobi en vida, ahora quiere ayudar a salvarlo.

Itachi noto que la mirada de Nagato, yacía fijada en su «pequeño hermano» y las chicas de ahí, el parecía estar pensante, ya que no desviaba su mirada de los jóvenes del Equipo Siete, Itachi llamó el nombre de Nagato un par de veces pero el no respondía, hasta que finalmente, a la tercera, respondió.

—¡Nagato!

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó algo confundido Itachi.

—Estaba pensando —dijo Nagato, mirando las ondas que salían del té verde—, esas chicas, puedo sentir que… están enamoradas de Naruto y el de ellas.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, nada —dijo Nagato, con una sonrisa, era natural que Itachi no lo entendiera, era muy raro lo que Nagato había dicho, pero uno podría decir que era «sentido de hermano mayor».

Esas chicas, esas tres chicas quienesquiera que fueran, sin duda, sentían algo por Naruto, hasta Nagato podía sentirlo, incluso la chica de cabello rubio, que sin duda era la que más tenía ese sentimiento.

_Fin del Soundtrack en el minuto 2:43._

…

Cada uno volvió a su hogar.

Naruto regreso a su departamento, con una gran emoción y exuberancia, impaciente porque llegara la mañana y de nuevo enfrentar un desafío como lo era una misión de Rango SS, después de Akatsuki, después de Madara, todo fue más aburrido, el tener una nueva misión y no cualquier tipo de misión, sino una misión de Rango SS lo lleno de una gran emoción y alegría.

La emoción era fácilmente visible en su rostro, plasmada como una gran sonrisa dentuda que el solía hacer. Quería poner en prueba todo el tiempo de entrenamiento que el había puesto para ese momento, subieron las escalera de madera que daban lugar a la habitación de Naruto y entraron al interior del lugar.

—¡Genial! —gritó a todo pulmón por la emoción—. ¡Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que teníamos una verdadera misión, de veras!

—¿Hah, Naruto? —murmuró Fluttershy en su tímida forma de ser, ganándose la atención de Naruto— ¿No te asusta tener una misión así de peligrosa? Quiero decir ¿No crees que es muy riesgoso?

—¡Claro que no, para que lo sepas, este ninja que tienes aquí se ha enfrentado a sujetos muy poderosos antes y ha salido ileso, de veras! —Naruto se señaló a sí mismo— ¡Confía en mí, nada les pasara mientras yo este aquí, ustedes son mis amigas y yo protegeré a todo aquel que sea mi amigo, pueden contar conmigo, de veras!

Fluttershy se ruborizo, Naruto era alguien protector con todo aquel que se encontraba, y más con sus amigos, eso lo hacía un chico a la vez que encantador, agradable. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, llena de confianza y aún con algo de rubor.

—Bueno, me queda mucho tiempo todavía antes de la misión, que podría hacer —musitó Naruto poniendo su mano en el mentón— ¡Ya lo sé! Hora de gastar algunas bromas, por los viejos tiempos.

Pinkie Pie se puso firme al oír las palabras bromas, vamos, ella era una yegua que adoraba las bromas casi tanto como las fiestas, rápidamente viendo como una oportunidad, fue a una gran velocidad hacia Naruto, casi pareciendo aparecer de la nada delante de el.

—¡¿Dijiste «bromas»?! —preguntó Pinkie Pie, esperanzada.

—Pues, sí, dije bromas —dijo Naruto, algo incomodo.

Los ojos de Pinkie Pie se agrandaron, como los de una pequeña niña.

_Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST I – Track 20-Ayame no REGEE_

—¡¿Puedo ir?! ¡¿Puedo ir?! ¡¿Sí?! ¡¿Sí?! ¡También me gustan las bromas! —preguntó Pinkie Pie, mientras brincaba una y otra vez.

—¿Te gustan las bromas, Pinkie Pie? —preguntó Naruto.

—¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Adoro las bromas! ¡Son muy divertidas y Pinkie Pie adora la diversión! —exclamó Pinkie Pie.

—¡Genial! Y justamente tengo la idea para la más súper-dúper-mega-genial-broma en la historia, pero, necesitamos unos botes de pintura y unas brochas.

Pinkie Pie salió del lugar por unos segundos, dejando un rastro de humo, dejando en duda a Naruto por un momento, luego volvió con unos botes de pintura rosada y amarilla y un par de brochas.

—¿Cómo estas?

Naruto tomo a Pinkie sujetándola con el hombro alrededor del cuello y elevo el puño en el aire, orgulloso de su estudiante gritó a todo pulmón.

—¡Te guiare por el buen camino del maestro, mi querida estudiante, Pinkie Pie!

Los dos salieron como un rayó de la habitación, y tras unos minutos, se escucharon varios griteríos que iba desde «¡Oigan, han pintado mi casa!» hasta muchos otros más, sin saber que se debió a cierto ninja hiperactivo y cierta yegua hiperactiva. Applejack salió para ver a que se debía todo eso, y para su sorpresa y vergüenza, todas las paredes de varias casas tenían pitadas con pintura rosada y amarilla, varias cosas sin sentido, solo pudo suponer que la pintura amarilla era rastro de Naruto y la rosada de Pinkie Pie obviamente. Applejack solo pudo golpearse la frente con la mano de la enorme vergüenza en la que la ponían Naruto y su amiga, Pinkie Pie.

—No puede ser —musitó Applejack.

_Fin del Soundtrack._

…

_Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST I – Kamiya Kaoru - Kaoru's Love Theme -Gut Guitar Version-_

Naruto y Pinkie Pie pasaron pintando varias casas por horas y horas, hasta que finalmente se escondieron detrás de las paredes de un edificio, mientras respiraban agitadamente por todo lo ocurrido, había corrido por más de dos horas quizás para no ser descubiertos. Naruto y Pinkie Pie se deslizaron para abajo y terminaron sentados doblando las rodillas.

—Cielos, Pinkie Pie, eres muy divertida —opinó Naruto, Pinkie Pie le recordaba mucho a sí mismo—, no me había divertido así desde hace cuatro años.

—Si, yo tampoco hacía tiempo que me divertía así, eres muy divertido, Naruto —dijo Pinkie Pie, girando su cara, quedando frente a frente a Naruto.

Sus miradas por un momento parecieron encontrarse, así como, Pinkie Pie, sentía algo raro en su pecho, su corazón latía a mil por segundo, y no por todo lo que ella y él corrieron. Sintió como si su cara le estuviera ardiendo, para ser específicos, sentía como si sus mejillas le ardieran, Naruto también sentía ese mismo sentimiento, Pinkie Pie era hermosa sin duda alguna, su rostro era tan inocente y lindo al mismo tiempo, y sus labios eran en solo una palabra, tentadores.

Los rostros de los dos comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se iban cerrando conforme más cerca estaban el uno del otro, casi, cuando sus labios estaban ya a unos cuantos milímetros de tocarse, se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían. Y se separaron lo más rápido, mientras ambos sudaban a mares y no podían quitarse ese ardor de fuego vivo de sus rostros.

«Casi bese a mi propia estudiante —pensó Naruto— ¿En que estoy pensando? Si ella me recuerda mucho a mi y también es muy bonita pero…»

«¿P-por qué casi lo besé? —pensó Pinkie Pie— el es muy agradable y es como yo, además es guapísimo, pero… no puedo, parece ser que a Fluttershy y Applejack les gusta también, no podría meterme entre ellos.»

Naruto rió nervioso.

—Je, je. Lo siento

Pinkie también rió nerviosa.

—Je, je. Si, yo también.

_Fin del Soundtrack._

…

Finalmente había llegado el día de la misión, el Equipo Siete (incluyendo a Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy quienes vinieron porque Applejack se preocupaba de que hicieran algo como no sabían mucho del mundo humano), ya estaba prácticamente saliendo hacia afuera, de hecho, ya estaban a unos metros delante de la salida y se dirigían hacia el País del hierro, lugar donde hace un año había tenido lugar «La reunión de los cinco Kages». Naruto lucía emocionado, solo se podía imaginar los enemigos que vendrían más adelante. Sasuke permanecía tranquilo, pensaba que los enemigos no serían tan poderosos, Sakura, Applejack y Fluttershy lucían nerviosas por ser una misión de Rango SS y no sabían que tan peligrosa sería y Kakashi… tranquilo como siempre mientras leía el libro «Icha-Icha».

Sasuke sintió algo, a si mismo Kakashi y Naruto, se voltearon para atrás y vieron cierta silueta moverse entre los arbustos, Sasuke se acerco nervioso, pensando que se trataría de algún enemigo como aquellos escorpiones demonio con los que ellos habían luchado. Sasuke camino lentamente, mientras la tención en el aumentaba poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro cada vez más asustado se hallaba, finalmente, cuando estaba enfrente del arbusto donde había visto a la silueta moverse, lo aparto para intentar matar a lo que fuese que estaba ahí.

—¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?! —señaló Sasuke.

_Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST I – Track 23 –De mo ne! Hontou wa ne!_

Resulto ser Winona, quien seguía al Equipo Siete desde que salieron de la Aldea. Ella nerviosa al ver que fue descubierta, solo saludo con la mano nerviosa, y con algo de miedo.

—Ho- hola, Cabeza de Gallo, Winona venir porque, quería saludar

—Viniste por Naruto… ¿Verdad? —preguntó Sasuke elevando una ceja.

—¡Naruto estar aquí! —gritó emocionada.

Básicamente atropelló a Sasuke, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Naruto. Cuando finalmente, vio un inconfundible cabello puntiagudo de color amarillo y marcas de gato a ambos lados de la mejilla, se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser el.

—¡Naruto! —gritó mientras corría y se lanzaba contra Naruto.

Winona comenzó a lamer a Naruto por la cara y nuevamente, Naruto estaba tan frío como una momia tendida en el suelo, mientras su frente se tornaba azul. Sakura lucía pálida y sin poder ni siquiera explicar que demonios pasaba, mientras que Kakashi le daba poco interés y seguía con su lectura.

—¡Winona! ¡Quítate de Naruto ahora! —ordenó Applejack, mientras estiraba a Winona de la cola de caballo que era su cabello debido al listón rojo que lo ataba.

—¡Mí Naruto! —gritó Winona jalando a Naruto.

—¡El es _MÍ_ Naruto! —gritó Applejack jalando a Naruto.

—¡Se equivocan es mío! —gritó Fluttershy ahora jalando a Naruto.

—¡El es mío, chicas, aléjense de el! —gritó Pinkie Pie, jalando a Naruto.

Las cuatro comenzaron a jalar a Naruto en distintas direcciones mientras que Naruto parecía un muñeco de trapo que se sacudía de izquierda, derecha, frente y para atrás, Sakura estaba algo confundida, no logrando saber que pasaba. Mientras Sasuke se preguntaba si Naruto tenía o mucha buena suerte… o muchísima mala suerte. Se pelearon por Naruto una y otra vez. Hasta que Sasuke las calmó manifestando el susano'o y separándolas.

Sasuke suspiró.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —preguntó Sasuke.

_Fin del Soundtrack._

…

Por otro lado, en el Tártaro, Tirek y sus miles de vasallos observaban la bola de cristal, esperando porque «el gran plan de Madara» funcionase como el dijo, aunque nada pasaba.

—¿A quien exactamente pediste que Kabuto Yakushi resucitara? —preguntó Tirek, desviando su mirada hacia Madara que se sentaba al borde de una de las gigantescas ventanas.

Madara rió.

_Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST III – Warriors Suite (a partir del minuto 07:03)_

—Itachi Uchiha, Obito Uchiha y Nagato Uzumaki. Cada uno con habilidades sin duda espectaculares, Mangekyō Sharingan, Kamui y Rinnegan respectivamente, y además que ahora tienen tácticas secretas que ni el mismo «Nueve Colas» conoce, que los hicieron mucho más fuertes que como eran antes —Madara se volteó con una sonrisa perversa— ellos tres son mucho más fuertes que cualquier criatura de este patético mundo tuyo…

…

El Equipo Siete (y la colada Winona) continuaba con su caminata para la Aldea de la hierba, pasando por una pradera cercana a un bosque y un lago en la orilla, hasta que fueron detenidos por tres siluetas, haciendo que Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi respectivamente quedaran congelados en sus lugares de la sorpresa.

—…_«Nueve Colas», veamos si puedes derrotarlos de nuevo, pero ¡Cuidado porque puedes resultar muerto!_

Ante ellos… yacían tres personas que ellos habían conocido muy bien, esta vez sin sus capuchas puestas.

Nagato, Obito y Itachi.

_Fin del Soundtrack (En el minuto 07:34)_

—Jamás imagine que debería volver a pelear contra ustedes, Naruto… —dijo Obito, con una sonrisa confiada, mientras los otros dos mantenían su calmada y seria expresión.

* * *

_¡Naruto contra Nagato!_

_¡Kakashi contra Obito!_

_Y ¡Sasuke contra Itachi!_

_¡Hagan sus apuestas!_

* * *

_(__Ending: __Uso por SID)_

* * *

_¡Próximamente!__: ¡Batalla de las tres caras! (Batalla 1 –parte 1)_


	8. ¡Batalla Tres caras! (Naruto vs Nagato)

**N/A: **Bien, aquí va, la primera pelea, obviamente del protagonista loco hiperactivo cabeza hueca que todos amamos, Naruto Uzumaki contra Nagato.

O algo más… estuve leyendo los últimos reviews y siento decirlo marcekun23 pero no puedo incluir a Winona en el harem de Naruto por dos razones.

1-Para lo que tengo planeado en el futuro de este fic, no puedo ponerla en el harem de Naruto, tengo que ponerla con Sasuke para que lo que tengo planeado en el futuro pase.

2-No me agrada para nada el SasuSaku, por lo que no voy a poner a Sasuke y Sakura juntos ni ahora ni nunca. Yo siempre me imagine a Sasuke y Sakura llevándose con una relación similar a la de un hermano mayor/hermana menor, nada más.

Espero que comprendas mis razones y no te enojes (risa nerviosa).

Sin más que decir… ¡Disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

8

Batalla tres caras ¡Naruto versus Nagato!

_(Opening: 99% por Bowl)_

_Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST II – 01-Unmee no Haguruma ~Kyoto e no PUROROOGU~_

Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi estaba ahí, paralizados, sin saber que decir o que hacer, enfrente de ellos estaban las personas que más influenciaron en sus vidas: Nagato, Obito y Itachi. Parados frente a ellos, parecería que hubiese sido ayer cuando ellos se vieron las caras por última vez. Sasuke estaba ahí, con sentimientos encontrados de ver a su hermano ahí parado frente a él… pensó que nunca jamás lo volvería a ver después de la guerra, pero el verlo ahí parado delante suyo era algo que jamás se habría esperado. Notaron algo más… esclerótica negra… _Edo Tensei_… ese infernal jutsu que Kabuto había aprovechado.

—¡P-pero si son Nagato, Obito y Itachi Uchiha! —balbuceó Naruto. Era tanta la sorpresa que no podía hablar sin trabarse.

—Nunca pensé que terminaría peleando contigo de nuevo, Naruto —dijo Obito. Luego cerró los ojos un momento, sus labios se habían curvado en una irónica sonrisa—, es irónico, tú eras la última persona con la cual yo hubiese querido pelear.

Itachi elevo la mirada algo sorprendido, no por las chicas ni por Naruto, sino por la chica de cabello castaño y orejas en la cabeza. Eso no era normal para Itachi quien nunca en todo su tiempo vivo durante los viajes que tuvo que realizar cuando estaba con la organización «Akatsuki» había visto a alguien así. Aunque le llamó la atención de que ella estuviese cerca de Sasuke… de hecho… demasiado cerca.

—¿Quién es la chica de orejas de perro? ¿Acaso es tu novia Sasuke? —preguntó Itachi curioso de manera inocente.

Para los dos oír la palabra «novia» los dejó con sentimientos mixtos, unos que eran repulsión y asco y el otro… sintieron como si sus rostros comenzaran a arder como el mismo sol de solo imaginarse como pareja. Ambos desviaron sus miradas para otro lado como respuesta a la pregunta de Itachi, con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke rascándose la cabeza y Winona cruzando los brazos.

—¡Para nada! ¡No quiero que está enana sea mi novia! —exclamó Sasuke.

—¡Winona no querer Cabeza de Gallo! —exclamó Winona.

Ambos hicieron el mismo gesto: sacarse la lengua el uno al otro. Mientras que Itachi miraba extrañado la escena al punto de que en su nunca se resbalaba una gigantesca gota de sudor.

—Ah… bueno.

A Nagato le volvió a llamar la atención algo, ver a las tres bellas jóvenes que yacían detrás de Naruto, dos de cabello rosado y una de cabello rubio como él. No paso desapercibido por él y «su instinto de hermano mayor» quizás había sido por el cuchicheó que habían escuchado por la aldea sobre que Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe de la Aldea y el mundo shinobi tenía no solo una novia, sino tres novias que habían venido de lugares lejanos. Por lo que supusieron los tres ninjas Edo Tensei, que esas chicas eran de las que hablaban. Nagato se hallaba curioso y simplemente… preguntó…

—Naruto ¿Son esas tres tus novias o qué?

Naruto quedó sin respuestas nuevamente, quedó tan pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma por el hecho de que le preguntaran algo como eso. Él giró su cabeza hacia las tres chicas ex–yeguas por un momento mientras entrecerraba los ojos… ¿No era ya solo con Applejack? ¿Ahora ya hablaban de que las tres eran novias de Naruto? ¡Esto ya debía ser una broma! Naruto se volteó, con la cara tan roja como un tomate y dio su sincera respuesta.

—¡No son mis novias! ¡Son mis amigas! ¡Deja ya tu sentido bromista, Nagato!

Nagato se rasco la nuca riendo nervioso.

—Lo siento, hermano.

Naruto suspiro molesto.

—Ay, a veces pienso que tu solo quieres molestarme, hermano.

La palabra «hermano» con la que se llamaron mutuamente Naruto y Nagato, les llamó la atención a las tres chicas, en especial, a la enérgica Pinkie Pie, al oír que Naruto, su sensei tenía un hermano, por lo que ella fue a darle, lo que ella llama «un Pinkie-saludo». Pinkie Pie apareció de la nada delante de un sorprendido Nagato, incluso fue tan rápida, que Obito se preguntaba si no era alguna especie de jutsu espacio-temporal como el que el usaba, pero no era así… solo era Pinkie Pie siendo… Pinkie Pie.

_Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST I – 23-De mo ne! Hontou wa ne!_

—¡Hola, hermano de Naruto! ¡Soy Pinkie Pie! ¡Oí que eres el hermano de Naruto! ¡Aunque no sabía que Naruto tenía hermano! ¡Pero si tiene y ese eres tú! ¡Pero! ¿Por qué eres pelirrojo y Naruto es rubio? ¿Por qué tu piel es blanquita y la de Naruto es rosadita? ¿Por qué tus ojos son azulitos completamente y los de Naruto morados?

Siguió y siguió ahí, preguntándole cosas a Nagato, mientras que el, disimuladamente de por cierto, trataba de asentir la cabeza a cada pregunta que la joven le daba, no solo porque Pinkie Pie hablaba al ritmo de la velocidad de la luz, sino porque no quería sonar grosero con la (que él creía) era novia de su pequeño hermano. Obito y Itachi por su parte, se preguntaban si algo andaba bien en la cabeza de la chica y… ¿Cómo había logrado aparecer delante de ellos en básicamente un parpadeo? Comenzaban a creer que Pinkie Pie era capaz de romper las leyes de la lógica tal y como la conocían… aunque no podía ser posible… aunque ellos no sabían de lo que ella era capaz.

Applejack, finalmente, tomo a Pinkie Pie de la muñeca y la estiro de vuelta junto con el grupo mientras caminaba con molestia aparente en su rostro porque Pinkie se tomara todo y absolutamente todo a la ligera. Finalmente, la puso detrás de Naruto y Sasuke nuevamente, mientras seguía sonriendo de manera inocente.

—¡Eso fue divertido! —exclamó Pinkie Pie, con una gran sonrisa adornando su femenino rostro.

_Fin del Soundtrack._

La expresión feliz con una sonrisa de Nagato cambio radicalmente en un instante a una expresión seria, incluso su sonrisa desapareció, como si fuera a hablarle en serio a Naruto. Notando eso, Naruto dejo de sonreír también y paso a fruncir el ceño como si le fuese a contar algo serio.

—Naruto, quiero saber algo —dijo Nagato, su voz también se había tornado más grave y seria—, quiero saber ¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y el nueve colas tras la guerra? Porque el aura que te rodea se siente diferente… como si… _tu chakra y el chakra del nueve colas se hubiesen fundido en uno._

Naruto dejo de fruncir el ceño, sus morados –azulados ojos se agradaron como platos al oír la pregunta de Nagato.

—¡Oh sí! Yo y Kurama fundimos nuestros Chakras en uno solo durante nuestra pelea contra Obito y los demás Jinchūriki —Naruto miró a sus manos, recordando, aquel momento en que Kurama le sonrío con sus afilados dientes y choco su colosal y peludo brazo con el de Naruto—, me dijo… —Naruto dio una sonrisa dentuda, normal de el—, me dijo que yo no iba a fallar, de veras.

Nagato sonrió, no solo superficialmente, sino también desde lo más interno de su corazón, no solo Obito lo había reconocido, hasta el nueve colas que se supone «es una masa de odio puro» había reconocido a Naruto como un shinobi excepcional capaz de cambiar el mundo… y sobretodo, cambiar hasta aquel que es odio puro, como lo eran Kurama y Obito. Nagato bajo la cabeza y comenzó a reír en un tono de voz baja y luego elevo la cabeza, riendo con una gran dicha.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Naruto, algo curioso.

Nagato detuvo su risa y agacho la cabeza aún sonriendo.

—Solo me rio por dicha. Hay algo que quiero decirte, Naruto —musitó Nagato, llamando la atención de su pequeño hermano, Naruto—. Naruto, me enorgullece ser tu hermano mayor, hiciste lo que ni yo ni nuestro maestro pudo hacer… no solo te hiciste aliado de una bestia como lo era Kurama, sino que lograste unificar al mundo y hacer que reine la paz. Me alegra ver, arreglaste el gravísimo error que yo había cometido con mis pecados del pasado, y por eso, Naruto… te digo, _gracias_, gracias por todo lo que hiciste hasta ahora.

Naruto dibujo una sonrisa muy ancha, y cerró los ojos.

—Gracias, Nagato.

* * *

Sin que ellos lo supieran. En un lugar muy pero muy lejano, en el interior de lo que parecía ser una cueva, estaba aquel que movía las cuerdas de los tres, lo creyeron muerto tras la guerra porque simplemente no había forma que alguien hubiese sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento contra Sasuke Uchiha e Itachi Uchiha, aquel que alguna vez fue un fiel ciervo de Orochimaru y luego trabajo solo. Kabuto Yakushi, quien ahora se podía observar no era la sombra de lo que fue en la guerra, aunque aún conservaba un poco del poder del verdadero Orochimaru, ese poco de poder… lo desfiguro, varias partes de su cuerpo eran escamosas como una serpiente mientras que otras eran como las de un humano normal, siendo específicos la mitad izquierda de su rostro, sus antebrazos hombro y torso seguían siendo normales, mientras que el resto conservaban forma de serpiente… para completar su desfiguración… una serpiente salía de su ombligo, bajando hasta el suelo.

Él se encontraba eufórico, tenía bajo su control a un gran oponente suyo como lo era Itachi Uchiha, aquel que casi lo derroto con el jutsu prohibido conocido simplemente como «Izanami» en la guerra, por otro lado, podría vencer a Sasuke Uchiha, su otro gran oponente con ayuda de Itachi, también a Naruto Uzumaki, sin mencionar que llevaba a Obito controlado, y con él, sin duda la batalla estaba a su favor.

«Vaya, vaya, vaya, veo que están teniendo un lindo reencuentro —pensó Kabuto, mientras unía sus manos en el sello «carnero», con una perversa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro—, es una pena que tenga que hacerlos pelear, veamos que tanto han madurado Naruto, Sasuke.»

* * *

Nagato, Itachi y Obito sintieron una punzada en su cabeza, como si algo hubiese tomado el control de ellos, sus cuerpos dejaron de obedecer cualquier comando que ellos le daban, como si se moviesen por cuenta propia. Itachi, sin haberlo querido, comenzó a formar sellos con sus manos para finalmente lanzar un…

—_¡Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego!_

_Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden – Anger._

Sin dar aviso, él inhaló y luego exhaló una enorme y gigantesca bola de color naranja brillante y sobretodo, ardiente como una gran llamarada. No había duda de lo que era, era una gran bola hecha puramente de un abrazador fuego que iba dirigido específicamente a ellos. Reaccionaron puramente por instinto, y saltaron fuera del alcance del ardiente jutsu de fuego de Itachi, Naruto se vio obligado a tomar en brazos a Fluttershy para que no sea alcanzada por el fuego de la técnica. Sasuke por su parte hizo lo mismo pero con Winona. La bola de fuego finalmente termino perdiéndose de vista y… _¡KA-BOOOM! _¡Exploto! Miraron a la zona del impacto solo para ver a varios árboles carbonizados y un gran rastro de fuego y humo que se perdía. Naruto y Sasuke estaban confundidos ¿Por qué los ataco? Aunque recordaron, era Edo Tensei, una técnica en la cual la persona que era resucitada era controlada en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Naruto, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo! ¡Tendrás que derrotarme! —exclamó Nagato, con voz forzada, como si alguien intentara tomar control de él.

—¡Lo mismo te digo, Sasuke! —exclamó Itachi.

—¡Tonto-Kashi! ¡Tú también deberás intentar derrotarme aunque sea! —exclamó Obito.

Sasuke dibujo una sonrisa tensa en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que varias gotas de sudor se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Supongo que no hay otra manera ¿Verdad?

—No ¡Ahora, ven y derrótame, tonto hermano menor!

Sasuke fue el primero en lanzarse a atacar. En un movimiento rápido, tomo la empuñadora de su espada y comenzó a correr hacia su hermano mayor. Itachi se estaba preparando para comenzar la pelea, aunque no se demostró como si fuera a hacer mucho, solo encorvo levemente la cadera y frunció el entrecejo. Sasuke desenvaino su espada, larga y afilada con la empuñadura negra, tal y como Itachi recordaba que era. Sin avisó, cuando Sasuke bajo su afilada arma, Itachi contesto defendiéndose con un Kunai sacado de su manga izquierda. Sus miradas, ambas con el Sharingan encendido se cruzaron como pasó hace un año en la Guarida Uchiha, cuando Sasuke lucho contra Itachi y logro su venganza original. Se separaron, dejando un rastro de chispas azules por el choque de las armas. Ambos estaban de rodillas, sus miradas seguían como conectadas entre sí, Sasuke conocía bien el Sharingan y de lo cual sería capaz, en especial… _si se trataba de Itachi. _Sin dar aviso, Itachi hizo evolucionar su Sharingan maduro de tres aspas en un Mangekyō Sharingan, y (haciendo que las cuatro chicas de Equestria y Sakura queden estupefactas) a su alrededor, un poder similar a fuego anaranjado comenzó a rodearlo, tomando la forma similar a un esqueleto humano, cubriéndose de una capa de músculos y piel, para finalizar con una armadura.

—_Susano'o… —_musitó Sasuke.

Los ojos de Itachi se ensancharon un momento, como si le hubiese dado una señal al gigante que lo rodeaba conocido simplemente bajo el nombre «Susano'o», en la mano con seis dedos derecha del guerrero de energía se comenzó a formar algo similar a una masa de energía concentrada de chakra, con tres pequeños orbes que asimilaban a las aspas del Sharingan. Sasuke levanto su mirada sorprendido hacia la mano del susano'o de Itachi, sabía ya lo que iba a hacer con una técnica como esta y cuál era su propósito con ella.

—¡Cuidado! —advirtió.

—_¡Yasaka no Magatama! _—gritó Itachi, retrocediendo levemente el brazo izquierdo, como si el susano'o siguiera sus movimientos, imitó a Itachi, retrocedió su mano, y luego ambos, Itachi y susano'o, movieron sus manos hacia adelante disparando el proyectil de chakra.

—¡Al suelo todos rápido! —advirtió el mismísimo Itachi.

Todos hicieron caso a la advertencia y se barrieron en el suelo para no ser lastimados por el ataque, funciono, se salvaron del Yasaka no Magatama. Como se pusieron de pie para ver a donde iba la técnica… Naruto se puso pálido como un fantasma al ver a donde iba la técnica… ¡Iba a su aldea! Pero más fue su pánico y terror al ver a donde fue a parar por broma del destino… su departamento, su habitación fue la única afectada como si hubiese sido una mala broma del destino. Fue visible para él desde ahí como una pequeña silueta, pero my reconocible, el techo entero junto con la habitación fue arracada de cuajo y, literalmente, se desintegro con la técnica de Itachi en el aire, quedando como puro polvo.

—¡Mi departamento! —gritó Naruto sujetándose el cabello.

—¡Nuestro hogar! —exclamaron las tres chicas de Equestria.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó Itachi, sacudiendo el brazo, intentado pedir disculpas por eso.

Naruto dejo caer los brazos, como algunos pedazos de polvo cayeron desde el cielo, su único lugar en donde dormir acababa de ser destruido y se había vuelto pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue.

_Fin del Soundtrack._

—Mi casa —gimió Naruto.

—¿Dónde vamos a dormir ahora? —preguntaron las tres chicas de la misma manera que Naruto.

—¡Te conseguiremos un nuevo departamento! ¡Ahora concéntrense en la pelea! —exclamó Sasuke, volviendo a empuñar su arma.

Naruto cambio su expresión a una seria, con el entrecejo arrugado, preparándose para pelear también como Sasuke.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡De veras, Sasuke!

Kakashi también se pudo ver por su único ojo visible que también estaba preparándose para luchar. De entre su manga trajo un kunai y se preparo para pelear también.

—¡Sakura, quédate aquí y ayuda a Naruto y Sasuke en caso de que algo les pasé a ellos! —ordenó Kakashi.

—¡S-sí!

Kakashi sostuvo su banda con su mano izquierda, pasando sus dedos por debajo de ella, levantándola hacia arriba, revelo su cicatrizado ojo con el Sharingan brillando de rojo en él, no solo era un Sharingan ordinario, era un Mangekyō Sharingan. Lo que le llamó la atención a Applejack, era que tanto Obito como Kakashi compartían el mismo diseño de pupilas, mientras que Kakashi lo llevaba en el ojo izquierdo, Obito lo llevaba en el derecho.

Los tres se miraron fijamente contra sus respectivos oponentes. Lucían serios, cada uno de ellos se mantenían ahí quietos, esperando el momento adecuado para comenzar a atacar.

Una gota de sudor cayó de la mejilla de Naruto.

Y la batalla comenzó.

Kakashi se alejó para luchar con Obito, como a diez kilómetros, en el interior de los bosques que rodeaban el lugar. Sasuke se alejó junto con Itachi a tres kilómetros a la derecha. Naruto y Nagato se quedaron a luchar en el mismo lugar en donde estaban.

—¡Aquí voy, Nagato, de veras! —gritó Naruto, mientras corría en dirección a Nagato.

_Soundtrack: Rurouni Kenshin OST II – 02-The Last Wolf Suite ~Shishio Makoto no Kumikyoku~ A partir del minuto 04:00._

Naruto abalanzó un puñetazo hacia Nagato, pero fue bloqueado por el antebrazo izquierdo de Nagato con facilidad. Naruto se sorprendió por un momento, pero no dejo que eso lo abatiera, siguió intentando, le dio una enorme combinación de puños y patadas, mientras que Nagato las bloqueaba y detenía con el brazo, era obvio el porqué de esto, el Rinnegan hacía posible esto. Naruto retrocedió en la tierra, cruzando miradas con Nagato. Lo que Naruto tomo por desprevenido, fue Applejack saltando en el aire preparando parla lanzare una patada a Nagato, mientras ella bajaba con una gran fuerza con la patada lista, lo que ella no se percato pero aparentemente Naruto sí (y además estaba , era que los anillados ojos de Nagato se ensancharon y comenzaron a brillar de un fosforescencia purpúrea … como si estuviese planeando algo.

—¡Espera, Applejack, no lo hagas! —advirtió Naruto por medio de un grito desesperado.

Nagato levantó la mirada hacia arriba, y se preparo, su entrecejo se frunció en una expresión que parecía tensa, justo cuando la bota de Applejack estaba por impactar su rostro…

—_Shinra Tensei… _—musitó.

Una fuerza invisible hizo que el impacto contra Nagato fuera inútil, no solo eso, sino que salió despedida, como si algo le hubiera empujado. Como si algún tipo de huracán ahí y la hubiese arrastrado lejos de Nagato, pero no había nada, eso era lo raro y lo que la estaba dejando desconcertada. Su delicado cuerpo azoto el arenoso suelo con cierta cantidad de hierba, oyéndose un sonido en seco de la arena levantándose. La caída le había dolido mucho sin duda, y más todavía por la fuerza del empuje que le había dado Nagato. Se levanto a duras penas apoyándose con sus brazos y miró adelante con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios temblorosos de la sorpresa mientras ella miraba al inexpresivo Nagato que tenía sus ojos clavados en ella. Solamente pudiendo preguntarse a sí misma con la duda rondando en su cabeza.

—¿Q-qué fue eso?

Naruto rápidamente fue corriendo hasta la aún sorprendida Applejack, poniéndose de rodillas junto a ella, mientras que Applejack todavía seguía mirando temblorosa a Nagato. Pero sus pensamientos de que rayos era Nagato y como hizo eso fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Naruto.

—¡Applejack! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras, podrías haber muerto o algo peor! —regañó Naruto.

—¿Estas enojado? —preguntó Applejack, notándose por su rostro que estaba apenada.

Naruto suspiró.

—Ay, no, solo que me preocupo por ti, eso es todo —dijo Naruto mientras él la miraba fijamente—, solo no me esperaba que fueras a hacer algo como eso, perdón por el regaño.

Applejack desvió la mirada, nuevamente miró a Nagato.

—Naruto, podrías decirme ¿Qué fue esa técnica que uso?

—No por nada se lo conocía como «Seis Caminos del Dolor» antes, el Rinnegan le permite a Nagato hacer muchas cosas —explicó Naruto—: desde impulsar, repeler, absorber ninjutsu, invocar, hasta extraer la propia alma del oponente que tenga, por eso te dije que tuvieras cuidado, Nagato tiene varios ases en la manga, de veras.

—Pero si puede hacer todo eso, entonces ¿Cómo vamos a ganar? —preguntó Applejack.

Naruto bajo la cabeza levemente mientras cerraba los ojos. Para luego dirigirle una mirada con una sonrisa a Applejack.

—Un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción —Naruto cambio su sonrisa a una expresión de seriedad—, no intentes usar ningún tipo de ninjutsu, ten cuidado cuando use el Shinra Tensei, una vez él lo usa, tendrás cinco segundos para atacarlo antes de que pueda volver a usarlo.

—_¿Cinco segundos?_ Muy bien, lo intentaré, aunque no sé si podré hacerlo —dijo Applejack, mirando de reojo a Naruto.

—Tranquila, la primera vez que peleé con el también tuve miedo —dijo Naruto, sudando a mares, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro—, pero podemos hacerlo, solo cree en tu propia fuerza y ganaremos, de veras Applejack.

Mientras que Naruto y Applejack discutían que hacer en esta situación, tanto Fluttershy se sentían completamente resentida de que Naruto de la nada le prestará demasiada atención solo a Applejack, a quien actualmente comenzó a considerar algo así como una «rival» en cuanto a la atención de Naruto, sin saber claro de la situación en extremo peligrosa que era por estar peleando contra alguien que en sus días fue un criminal nivel rango S. Ella se lanzo desenfundando la espada que Sasuke le había dado. Naruto quedo estupefacto sin poder ni siquiera hablar ante lo que estaba presenciando, la tímida Fluttershy quien parecía tenerle miedo a todo, estaba ahí, enfrentándose sin demostrar pavor alguno a un usuario del legendario Rinnegan ¡Ella sí que tenía agallas en ese momento!

Applejack se puso de pie nuevamente, sabiendo que lo que le pasaría a Fluttershy si intentaba enfrentar a alguien como Nagato, no saldría ilesa. Le preocupaba que Nagato le hiciera algo de gravedad a su tímida amiga.

—¡Fluttershy, no lo hagas, es muy peligroso! —gritó Applejack, desesperada porque Fluttershy se detuviera de su ataque furtivo.

Pero ella no hizo caso, quería demostrarle a Naruto de lo que ella era capaz, pero Naruto sabía bien que ella no era rival para Nagato. Naruto hizo un movimiento rápido, aplaudiendo, entro en Modo Control de Chakra y se abalanzó para detenerla, su velocidad fue tal que parecía haber desaparecido de la escena. Fluttershy se detuvo en el acto, Nagato la apuntaba con su mano izquierda que había transformado en un cañón cargando ya energía listo para disparar, Fluttershy había quedado pálida, era más que obvio que si Nagato disparaba, ella estaría acabada, no pudo moverse ni un centímetro por el miedo… pero justo en el momento que Nagato disparo la carga del cañón de su brazo… Fluttershy ya no estaba.

Fluttershy tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza debido al miedo, pero no hubo ningún dolor, nada, en cambio, sintió como si dos fuertes pezuñas la cargaran, por debajo de sus pantorrillas y espalda.

Abrió los ojos. Y todo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta. Estaba siendo llevada cargada por Naruto, quien estaba en el modo control de chakra, una vez más, sintió esa sensación que había sentido antes… una sensación de bienestar, calma y sobretodo… un palpitar veloz en su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo; sus mejillas que estaban ligeramente subidas de color, se pusieron de un rojo brillante. Naruto aterrizó del salto en el suelo, retrocediendo de rodillas, mientras sus ojos yacían fijos en Nagato, mientras este último le devolvía la mirada.

_Fin del Soundtrack._

—Naruto —ella musitó, aún de la misma forma—, ya puedes… ya puedes bajarme.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que, Fluttershy seguía en sus brazos.

—¡Oh sí! —exclamó Naruto, con las mejillas tan coloradas que eran notorias incluso en el modo control de chakra—. ¡Por poco y se me olvido!

Rió nerviosamente y bajo a Fluttershy con cuidado. Naruto miró fijo a su «hermano mayor» sin fijarse en otra cosa…

Kabuto por su lado, se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba preocupado por esas chicas, era notorio, ¿Por qué habría sonrojado de esa manera? Kabuto ya había trazado un plan, como su sonrisa llena de maldad y astucia al habérsele ocurrido un plan.

—Así que ¿Te gustan mucho esas chicas, no es así, Naruto?

Hizo el sello de carnero.

Nagato elevo la cabeza como sus ojos se ensancharon momentáneamente, como si estuviese siendo controlado y hubiese recibido nuevas órdenes de parte de Kabuto, es así, que miró a la única indefensa y que no sabía ninjutsu… _Pinkie Pie_. Las cejas de Nagato se fruncieron en una expresión de seriedad. Kabuto ya sabía de lo que era capaz el Rinnegan… entre ellas era dominar las seis naturalezas de chakra. Entonces, sin dar aviso, Nagato se lanzo furtivamente al ataque… ¿Atacaría a Fluttershy?... No… ¿Atacaría a Applejack?... tampoco… solo quedaba una… Pinkie Pie.

Sin embargo… Pinkie Pie no lucía asustada en lo más mínimo, de hecho… tenía una pequeña sonrisilla dibujada en el rostro.

Nagato no tuvo ningún escrúpulo, se lanzo en el aire y ataco.

—_¡Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Flor de Fénix! _—gritó lanzando varios proyectiles de fuego hacia Pinkie Pie.

—¡Pinkie Pie corre! —gritó desesperadamente Naruto.

—¡Pinkie, esto no es un juego, corre! —gritó Applejack.

—¡No quiero ver! —exclamó Fluttershy cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos.

Pensaron que Pinkie Pie resultaría herida, pero, increíblemente, ella saltó por todas las llamas de fuego que venían para ella, saltándolos como si fueran alguna especie de juego, riendo como una niña pequeña con cada saltó. Los tres que observaban «el combate» quedaron con la boca abierta de la sorpresa al ver esto que resultaba difícil de creer. Pinkie Pie parecía burlarse de Nagato en ese momento, y no era Nagato, era Kabuto en esos momentos que estaba controlando el cuerpo de Nagato el que se comenzaba a encolerizar por la actitud molesta de la jovencita.

—Está mocosa —gruñó Kabuto, mientras apretaba los dientes—. Va a aprender a no burlarse de mí.

Kabuto hizo nuevamente el mismo sello, tomando posesión total del cuerpo reanimado de Nagato. Como si la furia y frustración de Kabuto fuesen reflejados en el rostro de Nagato, el puso una expresión de cólera muy notoria ¡Esta chica se burlaba de él! Nagato saltó en el aire y uso una técnica, de la cual Naruto en su vida había oído antes usar. Nagato unió ambas manos en cerradas como puños, haciendo el sello «serpiente», el Rinnegan comenzó a resplandecer incluso pequeñas chispas de energía salía del ojo… entonces…

—_¡Limbo: Hengoku! _—gritó.

En ese instante, Pinkie Pie salió despedida por un empujón por una fuerza invisible, pero a diferencia del empujón que sintió Applejack anteriormente, éste fue más poderoso al punto de que incluso sintió como si alguien le hubiese dado un puñetazo en la mejilla. Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon del horror al ver semejante brutalidad y sin perder ni un minuto, fue con toda la rapidez que podría, para lograr atrapar a Pinkie Pie, ella abrió los ojos lentamente, para ver a su salvador, su propio sensei, Naruto la había salvado a ella y la estaba cargando. Sin embargo, los ojos de Naruto yacían en otra persona, en Nagato.

—¡KABUTO, MALDITO! —bramó Naruto dirigiendo una iracunda mirada a Nagato (Kabuto) quien sonreía de oreja a oreja— ¡Estaba indefensa! ¿Cómo te atreves!

Kabuto rió a través del cuerpo de Nagato

—¿Tanto te importan esas niñas, Naruto?

—Ella es mi discípula —entrecerró los ojos, aún con esa mirada iracunda—, y tú te atreviste a lastimarla, maldito bastardo.

—Todavía eres un niño —opinó Kabuto—, así es el mundo shinobi, si no saben cuidarse y son tomadas desprevenidas por el enemigo, entonces estás mocosas no merecen el titulo de shinobi, son solo una patética excusa de shinobi.

Naruto guardo silencio momentáneamente, mientras sus ojos se escondían en las sombras de sus flequillos, pero se podría decir, que él estaba cerrando los ojos.

—Eso no importa ahora, la lastimaste cuando ella estaba desprevenida —dijo Naruto, depositando a Pinkie Pie en el suelo, alzó la mirada, dejando ver sus ojos iracundos nuevamente, con una voz baja pero muy clara dijo—, ahora, por ello, voy a patearte el trasero, de veras.

Nagato (Kabuto) dejo ver sus dientes mediante una pequeña sonrisa.

—OOOOHHH Así que ¿Vas a patearme el trasero? —preguntó con tono burlón—, es un poco directo, hasta para alguien tan gritón como tú… Naruto.

Naruto no respondió, siguió con la mirada puesta en Nagato (Kabuto), lo mismo hacia Kabuto. Se volteó a mirar a Pinkie Pie de reojo.

—Pinkie Pie, quédate aquí… y no intervengas ¿Entendido? —preguntó Naruto, con una voz que denotaba seriedad.

—S-sí, Naruto-Sensei —balbuceó Pinkie Pie, con las mejillas coloradas sin saber el porqué.

Hasta que finalmente, ambos se movieron en un movimiento rápido, Nagato preparo un puñetazo, Naruto también tenía preparado lo mismo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, miles de puñetazos y patadas comenzaron a salir volando, provenientes del combate cuerpo a cuerpo de los dos hermanos.

Naruto pateó, pero Nagato lo detuvo.

Nagato intento dar un puñetazo, pero fue detenido por un brazo de chakra que Naruto saco de la espalda.

Naruto intento golpearlo con el mismo brazo de chakra, pero Nagato se movió rápido antes de que el ataque le pudiera siquiera tocar.

Nagato era rápido, de eso no se podía negar nada, Naruto estaba en aprietos por la velocidad de Nagato, en especial por el Rinnegan que lo volvía más poderoso. Justo cuando Nagato estaba a una distancia considerable de Naruto, ya las chicas creían que él no podía hacer más, pero en ese momento, elevo la mano.

—_Basho Tenin _—musitó.

Naruto comenzó a ser atraído por una fuerza invisible directamente hacia Nagato, para su sorpresa, Nagato tenía preparado más castigo, elevo una roca sacándola del riachuelo que estaba cerca a la orilla y la movió enfrente de sí mismo, era obvio lo que quería, quería que Naruto chocara con la roca para derrotarlo. Naruto logro moverse y crear un brazo de chakra de su espalda, saliendo disparada directamente hacia la roca, destruyéndola, frustrando el plan de Nagato. Nagato dejo escapar un resoplido de molestia. Naruto seguía siendo un mocoso molestamente poderoso, incluso podría ser más fuerte de lo que fue antes. Nagato ya estaba considerando usar otra técnica en especial, pero sabía que podría terminar lastimando a más personas que solo Naruto, así que debía pensar otra técnica. Nagato se acerco a Naruto listo para atacarlo con otra técnica, justo mientras que Naruto tenía preparando otra técnica más. Naruto con un Rasengan Planetario y Nagato con un Shinra Tensei.

—_¡Shinra Tensei!_

—_¡Rasengan Planetario!_

La explosión fue como el disparo de un cañón, las llamas azuladas que provenían del Rasengan impactando contra la fuerza invisible del Shinra Tensei, ambos ponían toda la fuerza posible para hacer que su técnica respectiva fuera la vencedora, el combate gigantesco entre Shinra Tensei y Rasengan Planetario seguía chispas salían del impacto de las dos técnicas. Naruto pudo ver a la perfección como Nagato salía despedido para atrás y caía en el suelo en seco, incluso vomitando sangre por el impacto. Mientras que Naruto caía de rodillas, perdiendo el Modo Control de Chakra y volviendo a su forma normal agotado, con la cara empapada por el sudor de tanto esfuerzo hecho en este combate… pero… ¿Nagato realmente estaba derrotado?

Naruto por un segundo se sintió aliviado de que la batalla había acabado… pero no duró mucho. Nagato comenzó a ponerse de pie, el ataque que le había dado Naruto, hizo que su piel se le agrietara y varios pedazos cayeran al suelo, tal y como si fuese un cadáver en descomposición, los pedazos volaban y se pegaban nuevamente, como si todo el daño anteriormente recibido no hubiese sido más que simplemente superficial, Nagato estaba al cien nuevamente, mientras que Naruto estaba agotado más allá del simple cansancio, débil, ya básicamente no podía mucho más, debido a que el Modo Control de Chakra, sumado al Rasengan planetario, habían agotado sus fuerzas por ese instante.

Pero justo en el momento en que Nagato iba a atacar a Naruto…

_¡ZAS! ¡SHIIIING!_

Fluttershy, Applejack y sorpresivamente Pinkie Pie, saltaron a la acción, dándole un triple golpe en la boca, Applejack con una patada, Fluttershy con su hoja con sin filo y Pinkie Pie con un golpe justo en la cara, Naruto fue salvado por las tres mientras que Nagato termino azotando en seco el suelo, al parecer estaba derrotado nuevamente. Naruto estaba atónito sin poder ni siquiera hablar ya que este movimiento de las tres había sido sorpresivo, hasta para él.

—¿Chicas… ustedes?

—¿Estás bien, Naruto? —preguntó Fluttershy, agachándose algo preocupada por si Naruto estaba herido.

Naruto sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa, y luego se rasco la nuca.

—No, es nada, solo estoy agotado, el modo control de chakra es difícil de mantener por todo el chakra que requiere —dijo Naruto—, estaré bien en unos minutos, de veras.

Naruto y las tres comenzaron a reírse por lo irónica de la situación aunque se detuvo un momento, dando un pequeño gemido de dolor.

—¡Ay, no me hagan reír mucho, que me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo!

Luego comenzó a reír nuevamente junto con las chicas.

_Soundtrack: Naruto Shippuden OST II – Kouen._

Pero las risas se detuvieron inmediatamente… Nagato se ponía de pie nuevamente, sin demostrar dolor alguno, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja debido a la posesión de Kabuto que el ejercía en el. Naruto rechinaba los dientes nervioso porque sus fuerzas estaban agotadas en su totalidad y ya no podía luchar más. Nagato parecía listo para terminar con Naruto, se acerco y su sonrisa se hizo aún más ancha.

—Estás acabado ahora, Naruto, ya no tienes a nadie que pueda ayudarte.

Naruto agacho la cabeza, parecía que había aceptado su destino… pero en ese momento, justo cuando Kabuto se disponía a darle el golpe final… Naruto comenzó a reír, llevándose consigo la atención de Kabuto.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunto extrañado.

Naruto alzo la mirada, con una sonrisa astuta.

—Todavía me queda una cierta _aliada_

—¿Eh?

Entonces, sin dar aviso, Nagato elevo la mirada sea lo que sea que vio, hizo que sus ojos se ensancharan de la sorpresa. ¡Sakura estaba encima de él! Su puño derecho estaba rodeado de chakra y en su frente apareció un símbolo similar a un diamante de color verde. Kabuto conocía ese sello, el mismo que poseía Tsunade, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakura cayó con toda la fuerza encima de la espalda de Nagato (Kabuto) mientras que éste ultimo daba un alarido por el dolor sentido.

—¡Bien hecho, Sakura, el plan resulto a la perfección! —exclamó Naruto.

—¿Plan? —repitió Applejack pasmada— ¿Qué plan?

—Cuando Kakashi y Sasuke se alejaron, Naruto, Sasuke y yo planeamos esto, que cuando Nagato estuviera con la guardia baja, lo acabaría, fue simple trabajo en equipo —explicó Sakura.

Nagato volvió a ponerse de pie nuevamente, como si fuese un ciclo de nunca acabar, pero Naruto se preparo ante esto, con sus últimas fuerzas, puso en movimiento su último recurso… un clon que había dejado cerca para reunir energía natural, y al hacerlo desaparecer, entro en Modo Sabio. Conforme Nagato volvió a lanzarse al ataque… Naruto lo recibió con otra técnica, un rasengan en ambas manos.

—_¡Rasen-Rengan!_

Nagato dejo escapar un gritó seco y cayó al suelo, finalmente derrotado al parecer, así mismo, Naruto también cayó de cuclillas, empapado de sudor por los efectos secundarios del Modo Sabio.

_Fin del Soundtrack._

Naruto bajo la cabeza y noto algo sobresaliendo de la nuca de Nagato… ¿Un pequeño papel? Naruto agarro la pequeña punta sobresaliente y estiro, usando algo de fuerza, saco lo que era un kunai con una especie de papel colgando del aro del Kunai, con el texto «Control» inscrito en el.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Naruto confundido cerrando los ojos.

Sakura se acerco al extraño papel colgando del kunai con suma curiosidad.

—Es un talismán para controlar los cadáveres reanimados del Edo Tensei, nos lo explicaron antes de ir a la Guerra a enfrentarnos al ejercito Edo Tensei —explicó Sakura.

—¡Espérame tantito, Sakura! —exclamó Naruto levantando la mano— ¿Estás diciendo que esto permite el control sobre los cadáveres del Edo Tensei?

—Básicamente sí, con el talismán, para el usuario es como un juego de niños controlar hasta al más fuerte —explicó Sakura.

—Pero Kabuto no lo necesitaba, el era lo suficientemente fuerte para controlarlos —dijo Naruto, recordando cómo era él de fuerte.

—Sí, pero Kabuto perdió una gran cantidad de sus poderes después de la guerra —dijo Sakura—, por lo que es probable que ahora necesite usar estos talismanes para controlarlos.

Nagato comenzó a ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero hubo un cambio esta vez, no había malas intenciones de nada, Naruto lo podía sentir así. Pero las chicas no, justo cuando se disponían a atacar a Nagato, Naruto las paro.

—¡Esperen! ¡Él ya no tiene malas intenciones, no piensa atacarnos más, de veras!

—¿Qué? Naruto, ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Fluttershy confundida.

—Puedo sentir si hay malas intenciones en las personas gracias al poder de Kurama, y en efecto, no hay malos sentimientos —afirmó Naruto.

—Hey, hola Naruto ¿Qué paso? —preguntó Nagato, lucía desorientado.

—Te explicaré luego, ahora… —Naruto giró hacia donde había ido Sasuke—, hay que ayudar a Sasuke…

* * *

_Continuara…_

* * *

_(Ending: USO por SID)_

* * *

_Próximamente: Batalla tres caras (Sasuke Versus Itachi)_


	9. El nuevo poder de Itachi

_Aquí está, el noveno capítulo del fanfiction «Yūjō no Arashi». _

_Siento si me tardé mucho, pero creo que se me fue el tiempo mientras leía un fic de Naruto que realmente me encantó, así que, me declaró culpable XD. _

_Disfruten de éste nuevo capítulo._

* * *

_Capítulo 9_

_El nuevo poder de Itachi_

_Opening__: 99% por Bowl…_

* * *

Itachi Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha.

Hermano mayor y hermano menor.

Alguna vez fueron familia; luego fueron enemigos; y finalmente aliados. Ahora, mirándose fijamente ambos, hermano mayor y hermano menor. Ambos compartieron un pasado tumultuoso; más Sasuke que Itachi, ambos lucharon por ideales distintos. Y ahora, después de un año sin haberse visto las caras… iban a pelear nuevamente. A Sasuke no le molestaba el pelear contra Itachi—de hecho—el estaba emocionado, su sonrisa plasmada en el rostro daba a entenderlo. Ese húmedo sudor empapando su frente, el temblor que sentía, esa emoción que lo llenaba en este momento, hizo que hasta emitiera una risa.

A Itachi le sorprendió que su pequeño hermano se riera, no porque Sasuke era de esas personas que básicamente no reían a menudo—sino—porque se lo notaba alegre, a pesar de verse obligado a luchar contra su propio hermano.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Itachi.

Sasuke se detuvo de reír, pero aún sostenía aquella sonrisa adornado su cara.

—Nada, nada. —Sasuke cerró los ojos—. Solo que me emociona luchar contra ti de nuevo Itachi, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez y realmente quería ver que tan fuerte me había vuelto. —abrió los ojos—. Si soy capaz de luchar contra ti y vencerte, me demostrare a mí mismo, lo mucho que he mejorado.

Itachi frunció el ceño, consciente de lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que luchar contra Sasuke, contra su hermano nuevamente. Esto no era porque él se viese obligado a luchar; era porque debía hacerlo, debía luchar con todo lo que tenía en ese momento para ver que tanto progreso su pequeño hermano.

Sus miradas se volvieron a chocar; la una contra la otra—Sharingan contra Sharingan—mientras nadie decía o hacía nada. Los dos Uchiha se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro, preparando sus armas para la gran lucha; colisionándolas las una contra la otra. El contacto de ambos objetos de acero despidió centellas y un chillido casi ensordecedor. Winona cubrió sus perrunas orejas con sus manos mientras el chillido la molestaba.

—¡«Cabeza de gallo» estar bien! —exclamó Winona.

—¡Estoy bien! —masculló Sasuke— ¡Tu quédate ahí en donde estas, «Costal de pulgas»!

Separaron sus armas para volverlas a chocar nuevamente; sin parar los dos lo hacían. Sus armas danzaban en un combate de espada y kunai, nada parecía detenerlos de luchar el uno contra el otro. Winona observaba, sorprendida se hallaba, nunca vio un combate real, y el primero que estaba presenciando con sus propios ojos, era uno de proporciones míticas.

—Ser sorprendente —musitó ella.

La fiera cruzada entre los dos hermanos prorrogaba; no se detenía ninguno de los dos, continuaban luchando con sus armas respectivas. Itachi veía los progresos de su pequeño hermano, los cuales habían verificado ser mayores que como eran cuando tuvieron que combatir contra Kabuto hace un año en la Cuarta Guerra. No pudo evitarlo, una risita se dibujo en su cuarteado rostro mientras más observaba. Sasuke también estaba con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, hace años que ambicionaba pelear contra Itachi, pero esta batalla era diferente, no era una batalla de rencor, era una batalla por «diversión» por así decirlo, Sasuke realmente deseaba este combate y el tenerlo le agradaba. Finalmente, los dos dejaron las espadas y retrocedieron alejándose el uno del otro, alzaron la mirada y se miraron.

—Mejoraste, Sasuke, tus habilidades se han vuelto mejores de las que yo recordaba —opinó Itachi.

—Lo mismo digo, hermano, eres más poderoso de lo que yo creía —dijo Sasuke.

—¿Qué tal si nos dejamos de juegos? —Itachi trono su cuello con el brazo derecho—. ¿Y peleamos en serio?

—Sí, la verdad me parecía ya muy aburrido estar jugando, pero fue un buen calentamiento. —Sasuke apretó su nudillo izquierdo—. Así que, comencemos.

Itachi frunció el ceño. «_Prepárate entonces con…»_

Sasuke borró la sonrisa de su rostro, y la reemplazo con una expresión de seriedad, «_Toda tú fuerza._»

—¿Qué? —exclamó Winona, casi cayéndose de la sorpresa— ¿«Cabeza de gallo» y su hermano haber estado jugando todo este tiempo?

Sasuke con el sobrecejo plegado aún, tomando con ambas manos la empuñadura de su hoja, en ese preciso instante, como si fuera por alguna especie de arte de magia, el pelinegro expulsó una onda de energía que hizo rebotar la tierra. Palabra por palabra, se podía ver una energía de chakra de color morado rodeándolo, por un instante, ella apalabraría eso, pero por un instante, pudo ver notoriamente los ojos de Sasuke—blancos como la nieve—sin ningún tipo de pupila nada, blanco puro.

Itachi no se quedó atrás; repitió lo mismo que hizo su hermano menor, de una forma parejo, en un segundo expulsó una onda de energía de la misma forma que Sasuke. La energía que rodeaba a Itachi se sentía diferente, roja casi anaranjada, al igual que con Sasuke, Winona juraría que por un instante los ojos de Itachi se había perdido, dejando ver solo una negra esclerótica.

Winona estaba empalidecida del miedo, tanto Sasuke e Itachi despedían un poderío angustioso, hasta para alguien que no podía sentir el chakra—como lo era ella—podía sentir en ese momento el poderosísimo poder de ambos hermanos, ella casi cayó al suelo pensando en lo poderoso que ambos eran, como sus poderes iban más allá de lo que podrían ser otros ponis en Equestria, unicornios y pegasos, no había nadie que podría igualar ese poder, nadie, quizás Celestia y Luna, pero otros no.

Ambos hermanos pegaron un bramido a los cuatro vientos, un bramido de batalla. Y se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro.

* * *

Los dos miembros del clan Uzumaki; el rubio Naruto Uzumaki y su «hermano» el pelirrojo Nagato Uzumaki avanzaban en medio de los bosques buscando a Sasuke quien luchaba contra su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha. Durante esta caminata, Naruto decidió entablar una pequeña conversación con Nagato, para matar el rato, ya que según Nagato, los chakra de ambos hermanos estaban lejos del lugar, quizás a unos kilómetros adelante y recorrerlos serían un largo tiempo.

—Oye, Naruto —llamó Nagato.

—¿Hm?

—Quería saber…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esas tres chicas —musitó Nagato—, no son humanas ¿verdad?

—¿Lo notaste?

—Noté que una de ellas tenía alas, alas emplumadas, como una especie de ángel. —Nagato miró fijo a Naruto—. Dime, Naruto, de qué mundo exactamente vienen esas tres chicas.

Naruto dejo caer la mirada, sabía perfectamente que no podría esconderlo más.

—Bien, te lo diré, pero no se lo digas a nadie más, es algo que pactamos mi Equipo con la Abuela Tsunade. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

—Bien, ellas tres vienen de un mundo mágico llamado «Equestria», ahí, los seres humanos no existen. Los que serían los equivalentes a los seres humanos son los ponis

—¿Ponis? —repitió sin creerlo.

—Sí, ponis, de veras. —Naruto elevo su mano, levantando los tres dedos—. Existen tres tipos, los unicornios que usan magia, los pegasos que pueden volar y despejar el clima y los ponis de tierra, que no tienen ninguna de esas características, salvo una gran fortaleza, bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo Applejack, la verdad. —Naruto puso sus brazos tras la nuca cerrando los ojos—. No entendí nadita cuando me lo dijo, así que tuvo que explicármelo dos veces. —Naruto termino riendo.

Nagato no supo cómo reaccionar, en un primer momento se sintió atónito, el hecho de pensar que esas chicas podían ser eso, por otro lado… tenía sentido; Applejack tenía una gran fuerza, tal y como Pinkie Pie lo hacía; Fluttershy tenía alas en la espalda, tal y como Naruto describió que eran los pegasos. Por lo que lo que Naruto le estaba diciendo, tendría sentido.

—Impresionante —musitó Nagato.

—Eso no es todo —dijo Naruto, atrayendo la atención de Nagato—: ellas han mostrado una gran habilidad para el ninjutsu, de veras, han podido aprender a usar sus naturalezas en un santiamén, Applejack domino su naturaleza en un mes, Fluttershy domino dos en una semana solamente.

—¿Y qué hay de la rarita de cabello esponjado? —preguntó Nagato— ¿acaso ella no tiene naturaleza todavía?

—No, Pinkie Pie todavía no puede dominarla —dijo Naruto—, sus habilidades siguen siendo un misterio para mí y para Sasuke. —Naruto se señaló a si mismo guiñando el ojo izquierdo, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro—. Aunque esta a mi responsabilidad hacerlo, de veras.

—¿Eh? ¿Tú eres su Sensei?

—Sí, lo soy.

—Vaya, que honor para ti, ya te estás pareciendo a Jiraiya-Sensei.

Naruto dibujo una sonrisa nostálgica, recordando aquellos tiempos que paso con Jiraiya.

—Sí, ahora que lo pienso, me sentí nostálgico y muy feliz cuando ella me llamó «Naruto-sensei», no sé porque, pero. —Naruto puso ambos brazos detrás de la nuca con una sonrisa amplia—. Me sentí realmente feliz cuando ella me dijo eso.

Nagato dibujo una coqueta sonrisa en su rostro.

—Al parecer el pequeño Naruto se esta enamorando.

La cara de Naruto se puso colorada.

—¡C-claro que no estoy! ¡Ella es mi discípula, no estoy enamorándome de ella!

Nagato apresuro el paso.

—Lo que tú digas.

Naruto dejo caer los brazos, con la frente azulada.

_«¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa eso?_,» pensó.

Naruto pensaba en responderle a Nagato—sin embargo—en el preciso instante en que iba a hablar y contestarle a Nagato, justamente, Nagato se mostro inquieto. Había sentido dos chakra específicamente, dos poderosos Chakras que estaban a unos kilómetros; el poder de esos chakra era suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que pasaría entre los dos. Sin perder ni un segundo; se lo advirtió a Naruto.

—¡Naruto, Sasuke está en problemas!

—¿Qué —pregunto, casi gritando.

—Vamos, te lo explicaré con detalles luego —exclamó Nagato.

Los dos empezaron a correr con toda la fuerza que tenían en dirección hacia adelante, donde se podía sentir ese chakra. Naruto sabía que para esto requería usar más poder de lo ordinario, por lo que, decidió usar un modo diferente a los dos usados anteriormente.

_«¡Kurama, necesito usar el Modo Bestia con cola!» _exclamó Naruto.

_«Cállate y déjame dormir, mocoso», _musitó Kurama, sin ganas de hacerle caso a Naruto, normal del zorro demoniaco era quedarse dormido ahí sin hacerle caso a Naruto.

_«¡DAAAH! ¡Kurama, no es hora de dormir, Zorro perezoso, necesito tu ayuda ahora»_, gritó Naruto regañando a Kurama mientras lo apuntaba por no hacerle caso en lo más mínimo.

Kurama suspiro.

_«¿Si te hago caso me dejaras dormir?»_ masculló Kurama sin abrir los ojos.

_«Sí, lo haré»_

_«No hay problema entonces, úsalo»_

Naruto le miró con cara de sapo.

_«A veces me pregunto cómo podemos ser un equipo» _pensó él.

Naruto en un instante cambió su forma; se veía levemente diferente a como se veía hace un instante. Una larga y dorada capa que asimilaba a la capa del Cuarto Hokage rodeo su espalda y ambos brazos, con distintos sellos de color negro cubriendo su cuerpo. El poder que emanaba Naruto se sentía diferente al modo control de chakra, incluso Nagato sentía que el chakra casi lo sacudía. Podía sentirlo mejor que antes; el poder del chakra de Kurama mezclado con el de Naruto casi en su totalidad.

—¡Naruto! ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó con voz forzada por el poder del chakra que lo empujaba.

—Éste es el Modo Bestia con Cola o Modo Kurama, me da más poder que el Modo Control de Chakra. Si vamos a enfrentarnos contra un gran chakra, tendré que usar éste modo —dijo Naruto.

_«Modo bestia con cola ¿Hah?», _pensó Nagato, «_curioso, usualmente cuando un Jinchūriki se transforma en éste modo se convierten en su bestia interior. Pero Naruto luce diferente… me pregunto si…»_

* * *

Sasuke e Itachi continuaban su pelea.

Siguiendo con el taijutsu, peleando mano a mano, puño a puño. Con este poderío que poseían los dos provocaban un gran bombazo de poderes. Golpe tras golpe un estallido ocurría. Tajo tras tajo, ocurría lo mismo. Los dos volvieron a separarse, a varios metros el uno del otro. Itachi se vio obligado a hacer algo, uso una técnica que Sasuke u otro nunca han visto, una en la cual se convirtió en cuervos y a la vez, los cuervos se evaporaron en el aire ante sus propios ojos, dejando nada, ningún rastro de Itachi a la vista. Aunque Itachi desapareció… Sasuke pudo oír su voz.

—_Lo siento, Sasuke…_

_Soundtrack: Naruto OST 1 – Need to be strong._

Sasuke sintió un puñetazo en la espalda, uno tan fuerte que hizo que retrocediera de su lugar.

—…_pero nuestros poderes son diferentes…_

Sasuke miró de izquierda a derecha. Buscando a su hermano, pero no lograba encontrarlo, por más esfuerzo que ponía en ello.

Inesperadamente…

Recibió un golpazo en la cabeza, tan violento que se derrumbó en el suelo, entre las hierbas que lo rodeaban. No solo eso, fue tan fuerte, que su frente entera alcanzando hasta los ojos; estaba cubierta de su encarnada sangre.

—_Jutsu secreto: evaporación oscura.*_

_«Nunca vi esa técnica antes», _pensó Sasuke. «_Con esta técnica rara, podría estar en cualquier lado, en la izquierda, en la derecha ¿Será Genjutsu? No… si fuese un genjutsu lo habría podido detener con facilidad ¡Qué es esto! ¡Cómo lo está haciendo! ¡Cómo pudo desvanecerse! Es similar a la técnica de los espejos cristal de hielo de Haku. Quizás si me concentro lo suficiente, pueda sentirlo.»_

Sasuke cerró los ojos, en un intento por intentar predecir los movimientos de Itachi. Abrió sus ojos con puro terror al darse cuenta de algo que provocaba que su sangre se helara… _nada_. No sentía absolutamente nada, como si su chakra se hubiese desvanecido junto con él.

_«¡No siento nada!», _pensó sobresaltado, «_¡Por qué! ¡Por qué no puedo sentir su chakra! ¡Todo jutsu requiere una mínima cantidad de chakra, pero entonces por qué! ¡Por qué no tiene chakra!»_

Kabuto reía en el interior de la cueva en donde se refugiaba, regodeándose de lo que él ya sentía, era una victoria inminente. Sasuke para él estaba perdido, sino podía sentir el chakra de Itachi cuando atacara, no lograría vencerlo.

—¡Eso es! Quisiera ver la cara que Sasuke tiene en estos momentos —rió Kabuto—, con la nueva técnica que Itachi tiene, la «_evaporación oscura» _Sasuke jamás podrá predecir sus movimientos. El oponente no puede sentir el chakra del usuario de esta técnica, básicamente, se _«evapora en el aire» _como su nombre lo indica y al final, el oponente quedará acorralado, ese es el poder de la evaporación oscura. Itachi Uchiha, un ninja del cual sin duda hay que tener cuidado, todo esto lo permite su Mangekyō Sharingan. Creo que esperare un momento más y cuando finalmente, Sasuke se halle desesperado, lo remataré con _esa otra técnica. _

Sasuke seguía intentando hallar una manera de encontrar a Itachi, pero no había resultado; Itachi le seguía pegando una gran paliza a su hermano. Sasuke se descuido un momento; recibió un golpe en la mejilla, tan fuerte que llegó a caer al suelo; un leve hilo de sangre se resbalaba por su labio inferior debido al golpe. En un intento por ponerse de pie; Sasuke recibió otro golpe en la espalda y luego; en el estomago; tan potente fue el golpe; que no solo se sobo el estomago… cayó de rodillas, y escupió sangre mezclada con vomito por el dolor que sentía mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

—¡«Cabeza de gallo»! —gritó Winona alarmada de ver a Sasuke herido de esa manera.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ella intentaba ayudarlo; más no podía dejarla hace eso, sería muy arriesgado para ella intentar atacar; mediante un grito; lo advirtió.

—¡Espera, Winona, no lo hagas! —gritó Sasuke—. ¡No te atrevas a atacarlo, el es demasiado fuerte para ti! ¿Entendido?

Winona dejo escapar un bufido molesta y sobretodo sintiéndose inútil de no poder ayudar a Sasuke; casi con ganas de sollozar, su frustración aumentaba conforme más Sasuke recibía un tremendo castigo por parte de su hermano.

Ya con lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro; solo pudo hacer algo. Cerrando sus ojos; la chica de cabellos castaños gritó desesperada.

—¡Naruto, por favor! ¡Ayudar _Sasuke!_

Sasuke con dificultad miró de reojo a la castaña ¿Le llamó por su nombre? En efecto, así era, ella le había llamado por su nombre. Itachi se apareció detrás de él; pero se sentía diferente, sus ojos habían cambiado, sus ojos eran blancos, mientras que la esclerótica se oscureció aún más, además de tener una sonrisa que denotaba crueldad dibujada en su rostro; apresada en sus manos yacía un afilado kunai dispuesto a bajarse por el cuello de Sasuke. Mientras el molesto veía lo que más temía, nuevamente, Itachi le estaba derrotando con una enorme facilidad.

_Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, _pensó, _sigue siendo tan fuerte como él solía ser, tan poderoso, tan inalcanzable y yo sigo siendo aquel niñito incauto el cual el derribó con una gran facilidad hace ya tanto tiempo ¡Quiero ser más fuerte! Demonios… ¡Demonios!_

Cuando ya pensaba y daba todo por perdido; una ayuda descendió del cielo por así decirlo, su mejor amigo: el pelirrubio Naruto Uzumaki en Modo Kurama y el pelirrojo ex–Akatsuki, Nagato. Ambos descendiendo a una velocidad impresionante con dos técnicas preparadas y listas para lanzarlas.

—_¡Elemento Fuego: Fogonazo de Zorro demonio! _—gritó Naruto

—_¡Elemento Viento: Violenta palma de viento! _—gritó Nagato

El rubio dejo escapar un rugido; su voz gritando mezclado con el rugido de Kurama; expulsando una oleada gigantesca de llamas directamente de su boca; mientras que combinada con la técnica de viento del portador del Rinnegan; crearon una gran llamarada resplandeciente, equivalente a un centella por el gran poder que contenía.

—_¡Elemento Quemar: Llamarada huracán de zorro demoniaco! _—gritaron los dos al unísono.

Kabuto desde la cueva donde veía todo se empalideció al ver semejante poderío que llevaba la técnica en cuestión; sino la esquivaba el cuerpo de Itachi quedaría tan dañado al punto de ser inutilizable en su totalidad. En un intento desesperado, tomando el control del cuerpo reanimado de Itachi, el peliblanco de Kabuto pegó un salto alejándose de la técnica, lo mismo que Sasuke para no ser lastimado.

En el momento en que la técnica hizo contacto con el terreno; llevó a cabo un gigantesco y violento estallido que podría ser vista a kilómetros de ahí; al principio pareció no poder ser oído, como si fuese una explosión muda, pero tras un instante; la explosión rugió con todo lo que tenía, con una monstruosa fuerza al punto de que casi lanzo a la pobrecilla Winona de ahí que con suerte se agarro de un árbol con ayuda de su cola; sin embargo, un pedazo de rama le golpeo la cabeza quedando con ojos en forma de remolino y un gran chichón en la cabeza.

—Eso dolerle a Winona —musitó Winona.

* * *

En ese preciso momento; mirando desde lo lejos en donde las tres chicas de Equestria, acompañadas de su compañera peli-rosa habían quedado por petición de Naruto por miedo a que algo les pasara sienten inmediatamente la gran explosión. Sobresaltadas voltearon la mirada hacía los arboles en la dirección en donde Naruto y Nagato fueron para ver una gran nube de humo seguida de una gran llamarada de fuego.

—¡Ahí fue Naruto! —exclamó Applejack.

—Oh no —musitó Fluttershy.

Applejack reflexiono; aquello que le pidió Naruto, no solo por preocupación sino por miedo a que algo le ocurra a ella. Le había dicho claramente que se quedaran ahí; pero ella no quería dejar que Naruto se arriesgara, aunque ya conocía bien que Naruto hacías las cosas sin pensarlas en un principio; así era su forma de ser.

Arrugo el entrecejo y agarro la punta de su sombrero.

—Señoritas .—Applejack se volteó a las tres peli-rosadas—. Vamos a ayudar a Naruto y Sasuke.

—P-pero, Applejack —tartamudeó Fluttershy—, N-Naruto n-nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí.

—¿Y? ¿Vamos a dejar que nuestros compañeros sean asesinados mientras nosotras nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada? —preguntó Applejack— ¡Yo no! ¡Voy a ir a ayudar a mis amigos!

—Pero Applejack, Naruto-Sensei fue muy claro el-

—¡No importa lo que él dijo, Pinkie Pie! Tú lo aprecias ¿verdad? Igual tú Fluttershy .—Applejack guiño el ojo, mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura—. Vamos señoritas, vamos a demostrarles a ellos lo que puede hacer el poder femenino.

—Si lo pones así, por mi no hay problema —dijo Sakura.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos a demostrarles a esos malvados lo que podemos hacer nosotras! —exclamó Pinkie Pie.

—E…está bien —musitó Fluttershy, mientras un mechón de su cabello cubría su ojo derecho.

Las cuatro mujeres del equipo pusieron sus manos en el centro; una encima de la otra y luego las levantaron hacía arriba.

—¡Hagámoslo! —exclamó Sakura.

—¡SÍ! —gritó Pinkie Pie.

—Yaaaay —musitó Fluttershy.

—¡YIIHAAAA! —gritó Applejack.

Las cuatro miraron fijo a donde había sucedido la explosión hace un momento; mirando fijo cada una con una expresión de seriedad, una mirada angosta en cada una de ellas; sin decir más, las cuatro chicas marcharon hacia adelante, queriendo llegar con Naruto y Sasuke para ayudarlos.

* * *

Mientras ahí; en el lugar donde yacían peleando Naruto y Nagato; la explosión se iba calmando poco a poco. Mientras Naruto se fijaba de derecha para izquierda en caso de que Itachi estuviese por ahí planeando algún ataque furtivo para ellos, no se podían descuidar ni un segundo ni titubear tampoco. Sasuke sabía bien lo que pasaría, Itachi con esas nuevas habilidades podría barrer el suelo con ellos dos, así que advirtió ello.

—¡Naruto, Nagato, tengan cuidado, Itachi puede desaparecer y atacarlos sin que ustedes se den cuenta, el puede hacer desaparecer su chakra inclusive!

El pelirrubio se dio cuenta de algo; algo que le helo la sangre…

—¡Nuestro enemigo está resucitado por el Edo Tensei! —exclamó— ¡No solo no podemos sentir su chakra por esta técnica, no podemos sentir su chakra porque _el ya está muerto!_

Nagato y Sasuke se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo Naruto… horrorizados quedaron porque era cierto; básicamente estaban enfrentándose a un oponente que no poseía Chakra, pero aún así, podía usar cualquier jutsu. Rápidamente; intentaron mirar de izquierda para derecha; arriba para abajo, buscando desesperados al pelinegro de Itachi, temiendo un ataque furtivo… el silencio reino; un mórbido y sepulcral silencio, oyendo solo las ramas moviéndose a causa de la brisa y el leve murmulló del humo de la explosión que iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Itachi no estaba ahí nuevamente… los tres rápidamente se pusieron de pie; mirando para todos lados… esperando.

Entonces.

Itachi salió de la nada con un kunai, justo al lado del rubio; casi no le toco, _casi_, su mejilla derecha, quedo lacerada, con sangre resbalándose por todo el ancho de la cara, era notoria, a pesar de estar en Modo Kurama, la brillante y roja sangre era notoria en su rostro. Itachi volteó; miró a Naruto, sonrió con una sonrisa cruel, no una que Itachi normalmente haría, sino aquel otro enemigo suyo, Kabuto Yakushi.

_«No puedo sentir su chakra, tal y como dijo Sasuke… sin embargo»_. Naruto sonrió. «_Puedo sentir tus intenciones, Kabuto»_

Itachi o mejor dicho Kabuto se puso de pie nuevamente; preparado para atacar al rubio, al pelirrojo y su hermano menor nuevamente. Sus ojos brillando de blanco en contraste con la negra córnea mientras su pálido y cuarteado rostro yacía adornado con una larga sonrisa que denotaba crueldad. Naruto sospecho de esa sonrisa; como si estuviese planeando algo para atacar; Nagato y Sasuke tenían la misma sensación de intranquilidad, sin perder un segundo; a la defensiva se pusieron.

—¡Parece ser que intenta algo, de veras! —exclamó Naruto.

—¡Así es, recuerden que Kabuto es quien lo controla! —exclamó Sasuke.

—¡Naruto, Sasuke, no bajen la guarida ni un momento, aquí hay gato encerrado! —exclamó Nagato.

Inmediatamente; una energía anaranjada rodeo a Itachi, pareció danzar a su alrededor mientras subía hasta lo más alto cubriéndolo completamente; tomando una forma casi humana, por no decir que era un humanoide gigante; hecho de esqueleto puro de cuatro brazos; su susano'o había sido manifestado rodeándolo mientras sonreía. Sasuke y Naruto sabían lo difícil que era romper un susano'o, por no decir que era casi imposible hacerlo.

—¡Naruto, Nagato! ¡Ninguno de ustedes se atrevan a intervenir! —demandó Sasuke.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te volviste loco? —recriminó Naruto— ¡El casi te mata de no ser porque vinimos a ayudarte, Sasuke! ¡No podrás tú so-

—¡Naruto!

Naruto se sobresaltó, en el momento en que el pelinegro lo miró de reojo con una mirada que infundiría pavor hasta en el más duro.

—¡Si tú te metes en esta pelea, _te odiaré para siempre_! ¡Está es _mí_ pelea y no dejaré que nadie intervenga en ella!

Naruto entendió perfectamente lo que el pelinegro quería, no podía meterse en esta pelea puesto que era un asunto entre ellos dos; un asunto que Sasuke debía atender el solo para poder seguir adelante y probarse, probarse a si mismo lo mucho que él había crecido desde la última vez que se enfrentaron hace ya un año. Deshizo el Modo Kurama, quedando en su forma normal nuevamente.

—Suerte, «Teme» —deseó con una sonrisa.

—Hmph, gracias, «Dobe».

Sasuke sabían perfectamente que hacer. El susano'o de Itachi era colosal, así que solo podían luchar, gigante contra gigante; Susano'o contra susano'o. Sin perder ni titubear un segundo; Sasuke manifestó su propio guerrero espiritual; no solo era uno igual que el de Itachi, era la combinación del de Sasuke y Itachi, magenta mezclado con anaranjado, debido al poderoso Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno que poseía el. Ambos, guerrero anaranjado contra el guerrero magenta.

—¡SASUKEEEEE!

—¡ITACHIIIII!

Los dos hermanos colisionaron sus guerreros en un combate de espadas; una espada amarilla como el sol y la otra tan rosada como un botón de cerezo, tan poderoso resultaban el choque de ambas hojas de Totsuka; que tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo debían cubrirse para no salir volando por el ataque de ambas técnicas; el poder se sentía en el aire con una gran intensidad y ardor; gotas de sudor recorrían las caras de los dos hermanos Uzumaki mientras miraban atónitos el combate.

—Impresionante —musitó Nagato, mientras él se cubría con sus dos brazos.

Naruto miró fijo a Sasuke, preocupado se hallaba de que su mejor amigo y rival resultara herido… o en peor de los casos muerto.

—¡Al diablo con lo que dijo! —exclamó— ¡Lo ayudaré!

—¡Naruto aguarda!

Naruto se detuvo en el acto al oír la orden de su hermano mayor; el pelirrojo miraba fijo a Naruto con la mirada angosta.

—Ya te lo había dicho Sasuke; está es su pelea, el no quiere que nadie se meta en ella .—alzo la mirada—. Ni siquiera tú.

—¡Pero si no lo hacemos algo, el se va a matar!

Nagato negó con la cabeza.

—Hace un momento ya lo oíste de él, Naruto… Sasuke quiere pelear esta batalla él solo, sin ayuda de nadie. —Naruto se sobresaltó y miró a Sasuke—. Quiere probarse a sí mismo lo mucho que ha mejorado, lo mucho que puede hacer sin ir por el camino de la venganza que por tanto tiempo lo ha atormentado… además. —Nagato rodo sus ojos hacia la castaña Winona, quien se levantaba después del golpe recibido por la rama—. Creo que lo quiere hacer por _alguien muy especial para él._

—¿Alguien muy especial para él? —repitió el rubio sin entender.

—De la misma manera que tú te sientes de la misma manera con esas tres chicas —recalcó el pelirrojo—, él se preocupa por la chiquilla de cabello castaño aunque no lo quiera demostrar, de eso me di cuenta. Tú también sientes lo mismo por las tres chicas, no lo intentes negar… porque te estarías mintiendo a ti mismo… esas tres, _son tu «alguien» especial _¿Es así o no es así?

Naruto sonrió agachando la mirada; sabía que no podía esconderlo más, por lo menos con su pelirrojo hermano mayor. Admitirlo no lo mataría, así que, lo hizo, sin ningún problema y sin ningún remordimiento lo hizo aunque con un rubor marcando su cara.

—S-sí, l-lo admito… me gustan las tres, de veras—dijo Naruto, rascándose su rubia cabellera de la nuca—, pero por favor Nagato, quiero mantengas esto en secreto… si alguna de las tres llega a enterarse de esto… temo que nuestra amistad podría terminar y ellas nunca querrían volver a hablarme. —Naruto agachó la mirada—. Y la verdad no podría soportar eso…

Nagato sonrió, sintió en el corazón de su rubio hermano menor que realmente amaba a esas tres chicas, por más raro que le sonase la idea de que él se hubiese enamorado de tres chicas a la vez, a la vez, era enternecedor.

_«Tú y esas chicas llegaran lejos, eso lo puedo sentir así»_ se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo para sus adentros; mientras dedicaba una sonrisa para su hermano menor.

El momento enternecedor entre los dos hermanos fue cortado abruptamente; ambos guerreros; los guerreros naranja y magenta, ambos seguían combatiendo sin acabar. Levantando terreno, polvo y escombros durante cada golpe que daban. Usando sus armas para atacar; usando sus escudos para defenderse, parecía un enfrentamiento que nunca acabaría y continuaría.

Ambos pelinegros rugían con cada ataque que daban con sus susano'o; pero a su vez, sus fuerzas se acababan y ambos se agotaban cada vez más; o más bien dicho, el pelinegro se agotaba cada vez más. Los ataque seguían, pero hasta ya Naruto se daba cuenta, Sasuke estaba agotado y más allá del cansancio, había usado demasiado Chakra durante esta batalla ya…

Finalmente… el guerrero magenta de Sasuke se desmorono, volvió a la fase esquelética, mientras que el pelinegro cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sasuke apretaba los dientes, su hermano mayor le estaba superando nuevamente.

—¡SASUKE! —gritó Naruto preocupado por su rival.

El rubio se disponía a ayudar a su rival para que nada le ocurriese; es más, incluso volvió a entrar en el Modo Kurama para hacerlo. Pero justamente, justamente en ese momento en el que iba a ayudarlo, Sasuke se giró y lo miró fijamente con una mirada de rabia en puro estado, no se sentía como el de el Sasuke que él conocía… se sentía como aquel Sasuke que ataco la cumbre, aquel que intento matar a Sakura… aquel cuyo odio lo había dominado.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A ENTREMETERTE, _MALDITA SEA, NARUTO_! —bramó Sasuke, con una voz que emitía un aura de puro odio.

El rubio se sobresaltó al oír el semejante tono de voz que Sasuke tenía, sus peores miedos se estaban haciendo realidad…

—Oh no —musitó Naruto—, _eso _está pasando otra vez.

Naruto no lo sabía, pero en lo más profundo del subconsciente de su rival, una voz, una voz siniestra le hablaba, una voz que incluso sonaba más aterradora que la del mismísimo Kurama… le estaba insinuando cosas, cosas que él ya había dejado atrás y no quería volver a hacer, pero la voz se las insinuaba de manera fuerte y muy reiterada.

_«¿Quieres hacerlo verdad?... anda… hazlo… sabes que quieres hacerlo.»_

«_Cállate, deje eso atrás.»_

_«Eres un Uchiha ¿No?... ustedes están destinados a odiar… eso es lo que los convierte a ustedes en un clan maldito…»_

_«¡He dicho que te calles!»_

La voz rió con una voz rasposa, grave y desagradable de oír.

_«Ya veremos por cuánto tiempo vives así, te estaré observando»_

Sasuke volvió a la realidad; sacudió su cabeza tras esa pequeña conversación que había tenido con esa voz rara que lo había atacado de la nada. Simplemente emitió una corta y seca risa.

—Hmph, como si me importara lo que tú quienquiera que seas me diga que hacer —musitó Sasuke.

Inmediatamente, el pelinegro recordó lo que le dijo a Naruto, como le hablo, probablemente le habría preocupado eso. Realmente, el no quería que nadie se andará preocupando por él.

—Siento ese grito que te di, Naruto, estoy un poco presionado eso es todo, así que quédate tranquilo —dijo Sasuke, sin cambiar su expresión seria.

Naruto no sabía que pensar; temía que quizás Sasuke fuese a recaer en ese viejo foso de oscuridad al cual había sucumbido hace un año… aunque quizás solo era su mente jugándole una broma mórbida, por lo menos eso quería creer.

Sasuke aún no se rendía, a pesar de estar básicamente más allá del agotamiento físico y mental, se puso de pie, sujetando con ambas manos la empuñadura de su chokuto ¡Que testarudo era! De eso no había duda para Itachi, su hermano se había vuelto casi igual de testarudo que Naruto durante todo este tiempo. Itachi lo miraba desde lejos, con el susano'o a su alrededor. Kabuto pensó que era hora de rematarlo, levanto la hoja de Totsuka por lo alto de los aires, encima de Sasuke a punto de rematarlo… cuando… miró para arriba y ahí las vio.

Sakura yacía tocando las espaldas de la peli-rosada Fluttershy y la pelirrubia Applejack. No solo estaba haciendo eso, Itachi se pudo dar cuenta de algo más… con el Mangekyō Sharingan pudo ver que les estaba haciendo ¡Les estaba dando chakra a las dos! Con el poder de chakra que esas dos ya tenían, el solo pudo darse cuenta de algo… algo que iba a pasar. Las dos saltaron, por encima de Itachi yacía cayendo, Itachi intentaba irse de ahí para no ser afectado, pero entonces… cuando vio para abajo al sentir otra presencia… ¡Otra Applejack estaba delante de él! La pelirrubia sonreía con arrogancia como si planeara hacer algo.

_«¿Clon de sombras? ¿Cuándo lo aprendió?» _pensó Itachi sorprendido.

—¡No te iras de aquí compañero!. —La pelirrubia embistió el suelo con su mano—. _¡Elemento tierra: Movimientos tectónicos!_

El suelo alrededor de Itachi repentinamente se levantó; el pelinegro no podía creer lo que esta chiquilla había logrado, éste tipo de jutsu es muy difícil de lograr. Arriba de él, las dos chicas iban a rematarlo, no había manera de esquivar esto, solo entrecerró los ojos y simplemente se limito a musitar:

—Bien jugado…

—_¡Elemento Tierra: Dragón de tierra y lodo!_

—_¡Elemento Tierra: Bomba dragón de lodo!_

Itachi recibió todo el poder de ambas técnicas, dos dragones muy similares, uno hecho de lodo y otro hecho de tierra. El impacto más el chakra que las dos pusieron en sus técnicas respectivas provoco que Itachi saliera despedido de su susano'o, hasta terminar incrustado en el suelo.

—Impresionante —musitó Nagato, con las pupilas contraídas.

—¡Guau! ¡Genial, no sabía que Applejack y Fluttershy podían dominar jutsus como esos dos! —exclamó Naruto emocionado y orgulloso de las dos chicas.

—Aprendieron dos jutsu que tienen un nivel avanzado… muy bien para ellas —musitó Sasuke con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba su espada nuevamente en la funda.

Sakura levantó la mirada, aliviada de ver a sus dos compañeros sanos y salvos sin ninguna herida de gravedad.

—¡Naruto, Sasuke! —exclamó saludando.

Naruto y Sasuke se voltearon al oír a alguien llamarlos por sus nombres, a lo lejos estaba su peli-rosada compañera, Sakura saludándolos con la mano.

—¡Hey, Sakura! —saludó Naruto con su clásica sonrisa amplia.

—Hmph, hola —musitó Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

La pelirrosa se acerco a sus dos compañeros corriendo, para llegar más aprisa con ellos dos, llegó tras unos minutos de estar corriendo, mirando el aspecto que tenían los dos, emitió una pequeña risa.

—Lucen terribles, párese que ganaron por una nariz —señaló Sakura.

Naruto rió por ello mientras se rascaba la nuca, por su lado, Sasuke simplemente dio una pequeña risa entre dientes.

Rápidamente, al rubio se le vino algo a la cabeza, algo importante que debía decirle a Sasuke que por poco y se le olvida.

—¡Sasuke, debes sacarle el talismán que tiene en el cuello!

Sasuke no entendió lo que su rival le quería decir.

—¿Qué?

—Ellos están siendo manipulados por Kabuto —explicó Naruto, mostrándole el kunai con el talismán que le quito a Nagato—, sino se los quitas rápido volverán a levantarse y pelearan.

Sasuke fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su hermano que yacía tirado en el suelo, la piel su cuerpo reanimado se había palidecido y sus ojos se habían tornado completamente negros, volteó con cuidado el cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Fijo su mirada investigando el cuerpo de cerca para ver si encontraba algún rastro de esos talismanes de los cuales su rubio rival le hablo, en efecto, vio algo que sobresalía de la nuca de Itachi, le llamó la atención esto. Con cuidado agarro y lo estiro, y en efecto saco un kunai con un extraño papel, era idéntico al anterior.

—Ya esta. —Sasuke se rasco la nuca—. bueno eso creo.

Sasuke fue con el grupo nuevamente, Winona ya se había unido nuevamente con el grupo, ellos dos se miraron fijamente un momento. Ambos con el entrecejo fruncido, hasta que el pelinegro hablo.

—Gracias por preocuparte, Winona —dijo Sasuke, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sasuke no tener que agradecer —dijo Winona, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Naruto se dio cuenta de algo… ¿Se habían llamado ambos por sus nombres y no por los sobrenombres que empleaban para hablarse el uno al otro? Esto confundió a cada uno de los que estaban ahí… hasta Pinkie Pie estaba sorprendida por ello.

—Hey, chicos, si se llaman por sus nombres ¿significa que se llevan bien finalmente? —preguntó inocentemente Naruto.

—Pues claro que no, me sigue cayendo fatal —admitió Sasuke con cara de asco.

—Sasuke seguir desagradándole a Winona —admitió Winona de la misma manera.

—Pero .—Sasuke miró a Winona dedicándole una sonrisa—. Decidí que de ahora en más voy a llamarla por su nombre.

La castaña miró a Sasuke y también le dedico una sonrisa.

—Winona también haber decidido llamar a Sasuke por su nombre —dijo Winona—, además…

Winona se aferro del brazo derecho de Naruto con enormes corazones en sus ojos.

—¡Winona querer Naruto!

El sentido de la pelirrubia de que Naruto era tocado por Winona se activo nuevamente; rápidamente, fue y sin importarle nada tomo el otro brazo de Naruto, desafiando a Winona con la mirada.

—¡Él tiene derecho a elegir con quien quiere estar, Winona! —exclamó Applejack.

—¡Él querer estar con Winona! —exclamó Winona, desafiando a la pelirrubia con la mirada.

En un solo segundo, rayos de rivalidad salieron despedidos de sus ojos, colisionando en el aire. Mientras que Naruto estaba ahí, quieto llorando cataratas de sus ojos.

_«¿Por qué a mí?» _pensó Naruto, mientras sentía como sus brazos eran apretados con tanta fuerzas por las dos chicas que parecía que se les iba a salir.

Claro, el momento fue cortado, cuando voltearon a ver algo… ¡Itachi se puso de pie! Su mirada era una que infundiría miedo hasta en la persona más valiente. Los dos rivales sin perder un minuto se pusieron en guardia, empuñando su kunai y espada respectivamente, mientras Itachi caminaba lentamente. Los dos estaban nerviosos y viéndose tensos ¡Pensaban que ya había acabado, pero no era así!

—_SAAAASUUUUKEEEEE —_murmuró con una ronca voz.

Sasuke trago saliva por los nervios que sentía en ese momento; tanto era la sorpresa porque Itachi estuviese aún dispuesto a pelear. Fluttershy se encontraba tiritando del miedo, sus piernas le temblaban sin parar, mientras que el resto se mantenían en guardia listos para pelear. Justo, cuando ambos pelinegros estuvieron frente a frente… Itachi hizo su movida… le pico la frente a Sasuke dejándola enrojecida.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, pero solo estaba bromeando —admitió Itachi con una sonrisa.

El Equipo se había quedado ahí petrificado de la sorpresa sin poder hablar, aunque claro, Fluttershy se desmayo por la tensión que sintió en ese momento como uno podría imaginarlo.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esa? —preguntó indignado Sasuke— ¡Casi nos matas de un infarto!

Itachi rió nervioso.

—Lo siento chicos.

La pelirrosa Sakura entonces fugazmente se le vino algo a la mente que también casi se les olvido al resto.

—¡Chicos, Kakashi-Sensei se está enfrentando contra Obito!

—¡Sí! ¡Casi se me olvida! —exclamó Naruto exaltado, casi golpeándose la frente por habérsele olvidado.

—Hay que ir a ayudarle ¡Rápido! —exclamó Itachi.

* * *

_¡El Equipo Siete va a ayudar a Kakashi!_

* * *

_Ending: __Uso por SID_

_Próximamente:__ El Equipo siete se enfrenta a Obito Uchiha con ayuda de Nagato y Itachi, ¿Podrán ganar? ¡Descúbranlo la próxima vez!_


End file.
